Shaman King II: After the afterlife
by weblasky
Summary: Where are the souls coming from? And what makes them come back? Or...should I say,who? The action takes place one week after Hao is killed by Yoh (the ending of the anime),somewhere in the desert...what's next? who's next? - HaoxOC
1. BOOK 1 -Chapter 1: Revive

**Chapter I **

**Revive**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Shaman King.

**Notes**: *I'm mainly interested in character development. And yeah, Hao and my OC are kind of going to be the main characters.

But I will aso write from other character's perspective. I'm mainly interested in Yoh, Anna, another OC, Tao Ren, Lyserg, Manta, maybe Chocolove and Faust. The list depends on whatever travels my mind.

*Please write reviews because I'd really like to hear your opinion!

*For some chapters I would eventually mention a song that really matches the atmosphere..:)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Desert. A powerful sandstorm was taking place. The wind was blowing so fast that the sand could burry a camel in a few seconds. It seemed like the entire place wanted to get rid of something cursed for another 500 years…<p>

A desert cloak fluttering. A human figure wandering in this hell of nature. Its head was covered up and nobody could tell what the heck it was looking for in this nightmare. The strange thing is that it was walking with small steps deeper in the storm, heading for the center.

A corpse. The walking traveler suddenly stopped and it let out a surprised scream of a girl. There was a back of a human body lying right in front of her. It was half buried in sand and blood and the other half was hidden by its long brown hair. The wind was stronger here. Luckily, she was managing to stand on her feet thanks to the electric shield she created.

The only surprising thing about the body is that after all this time, where there was no other living thing in sight, it was still emanating life. And the furyoku it preserved kept away the demonic spirits wandering around waiting to take the soul. She knew that this unconscious struggling for survival wouldn't last for much longer in those conditions. If she wanted to do something, she had to do it quick.

The last thing which appeared in the furious unleashed storm was the strong light of a portal. After that, everything suddenly calmed and the image of a desolated hot desert started to define itself again.

* * *

><p>In a semi-dark room lighten by candles, a half covered body was lying on its back on a transmutation circle. It figured out to be the corpse of a teenage boy with long hair, having a deep cut on his chest. With her both hands on the cut, the girl was desperately trying to resurrect him. She had done this with animals before, but this time the results won't be so accurate. Although the body managed to maintain a big part of its pulse, the wound was quite serious and it was clearly not made by a usual weapon. The process of opening the portal took a part from her furyoku, and she didn't know if she had enough left for the healing. She also knew that she wasn't a master healer like her mother, but she wanted to give her best, to give her sweat and blood…literarlly. For the process she had to donate blood because the victim already lost a big part of it. Blood type converting was already something she could do with a little amount of energy.<p>

That was it. After a whole night, the yellow light emanated from her hands was starting to fade. The healing process was unfinished and there was nothing she could do.

Her arms were also tired and for a second the hands touched the damaged skin.

Then it hit her. The energy she had left was enough for redirecting his furyoku to heal himself, by controlling the chi flow in his body. It worked perfectly. It was amazing how much this half dead boy could have left. He clearly was a powerful shaman, perhaps even stronger than her mother.

It wasn't until noon she went to bed exhausted. She even wondered how it was possible to walk to her room. Luckily it was also upstairs.

The birds singing woke her up. She was still tired and wanted to sleep for at least another year. She angrily shut the window.

She couldn't even lie down in bed properly before the door opened. Right there, instead of her mother shouting at her like in the old days, it was THAT boy. She saw him with his dark brown eyes opened for the first time. Alive. On his chest was still a slight mark. It was only noticeable because he was half naked.

Too bad she closed the window too quickly. So the second thing she could do was to throw a pillow and embarrassingly shout:

"Put some clothes on!"

The boy easily dodged with a bit confused but unsurprised expression.

"I came to ask about the same thing. I've searched everywhere but I couldn't find them. I didn't want to bother your sleep so I only came in after I heard the window shutting."

"Oh…um, thank you…"

"Do you know where my clothes are, -?"

"Um, Rilury. I'm Rilury Takahashi."

"That's quite a strange name."

"I know, my father gave it to me. He wanted it to be sort of…unique…"

"Huh, I like it actually. I usually forget common names."

"What is yours? Oh wait, first let me get your clothes. They were in my drawer after I've washed them, but I was so tired that I forgot to leave them next to you."

"Hm... Maybe after this you could also explain me how I got here. See you later!" he cordially smiled.

"Bye...", she mumbled with her hand half raised to wave.

Rilury stared confused at the door for another 5 seconds. Then she covered herself in the bed sheets, hit by the sudden realization of the awkwardness she created.

* * *

><p>"My name is Asakura Hao."<p>

After a long awkward silence, he answered the question she put a few hours ago.

They were both standing on the balcony in the breezing summer night. She felt at first a bit uncomfortable near him. After all, she hadn't had such a close contact with another human being in a long time excepting her family. Her mother was supposed to be the only one she could have short talks from time to time. But she was too busy with all sorts of different shaman stuff lately, especially after she recently joined the Council. And she had a high position as well, being a master of exorcising and a great portal opener. It was running in her blood as well. The Takahashi family, recognized for those spiritual abilities and best known for their vices. They always had a nonconformist way of living, perhaps this is why they didn't had to do much with the Patch Tribe. Until now. Akira Takahashi was claimed for a special task of a great importance.

He was gazing at the sky the whole time she explained him everything. Of course this discussion took a while after it started. She first was hesitating after she saw him standing on the balcony. So she tried to move quietly around the house and do her chores, being relieved that he didn't seem to notice her. After she finished she quietly opened a book to read, because she still didn't have the guts. The she heard a voice:

"Hey Rilury, now that you are finished, could you come over?"

She didn't have any chance avoiding this discussion from the beginning.

After she stopped telling her story there was another awkward silence that day in the house, shortly broken by his voice. His eyes were now looking in the deep.

"Although I do remember my name and the fact that I am a shaman, I can't remember why I was at the Shaman Tournament. Most of the things are blurred in my head and I can't make connections between some fading moments…"

"Well, you kind of were in a coma. It is normal for the brain to have a few memory gaps, but it will recover step by step. I don't know how longer it will take, though."

"Hm…this is after all quite unimportant considering that I am alive. I really owe you, thanks a lot! said Hao with an even bigger smile on his face, and this thing made Rilury feel relieved."

They both smiled and the silence that came after wasn't so weird anymore.

"Do you smoke often?" Hao asked, looking at the ashtray on the railing.

Rilury felt a bit ashamed of herself. The ashtray was there for her mother, who would often smoke half a package deeply thinking about her problems. She hadn't taken up smoking, but from time to time, a cigarette would make her feel better after a long period she hadn't been seeing anybody or just thinking about stuff that could happen in the future to get her out of depression. Of course, Hao was the only one suspecting her.

"My mother usually does that" she said, hiding her glance.

"I wasn't asking about her", he said chuckling. "But I don't have a problem if you do that once in a while."

"_How did he know?"_ she asked herself.

"Oh, I can read minds. I should have probably told you that when you were hiding in the house."

She covered her face in her arms. Could a lightning struck her and end it all? That would be nice. But of course it won't do that. It usually tickles.

"By the way, I'm really interested to see your electricity powers. It's impressive that you do that without a visible spirit. Maybe you could show me a demonstration tomorrow? I'd also be glad to show you mines if you'd like."

She smiled and nodded. Then, even if Hao already knew, he still asked where he could sleep tonight. The guest room always comes in handy, even if for most of the time it's just another extra room to clean up.

On second thoughts, she shouldn't have worried herself too much about the talking. Actually, she could not talk at all. But it's actually nice having somebody to talk to after a while. If it weren't for him, she would have created again those lightning fake mini-spirits. It's like having some imaginary material friends. She may be in fact talking to herself, but at least they are helping out with her chores.

As she was trying to put herself to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened in those few days. Or maybe in this week (she slept more than she thought).

All that was the portal device her mother built to get faster to the Shaman Council. Some painful days to decide whether or not she should go to the place of the Tournament she always dreamed to participate in, some destination retouching not to be discovered and…voila! Life changed! It hadn't went as planned, but a boy she knows nothing about and some thrilling experiences were better than all those days spent alone in the house and boring herself to death.

But, from the moment she had taken the leap of fate, she still hadn't figured out if she had made the right choice...


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers

**Chapter II**

**Strangers**

Rilury wasn't the morning type, but this time she woke up early only to realize that her guest hadn't eaten anything since he got there. She tried to dress up as fast as and went straight to the kitchen. The fridge was as empty as her stomach.

It was still early in the morning so she still had time to buy some groceries. And this was a reason for her to dress up more...acceptable for going out.

She looked at herself in the dusty mirror. Her face looked a bit tired, and the slight dark rings accentuated her rifle green eyes which she inherited from her mother. Being a common face in the crowd full of people always in a hurry, perhaps nobody would notice that her short brown hair was a bit messed up, especially that blonde strand that was never in place, but it was supposed to be rebellious as it was the second and last appearance gene from her mother.

Nothing could fix her look except for a banal black shirt and kaki comfortable pants, to get completely invisible. Only the black straps would look a bit odd on her, but she wanted to wear them anytime she had the chance. After all they were a gift from an old friend, and those kind of things always bring luck.

But it didn't happen as she wanted to. It never did. In the grocery store, there was a weird tiny boy looking at her with big eyes. By his height, it seemed he was in the 6th grade, but actually he had quite a mature and analytic look. He stared at her for at least ten minutes, analyzing her. She couldn't stand it anymore so she wanted to say something. But the boy turned his head really quick and his blush was so cute that Rilury thought it isn't so bad to enjoy some harmless attention for the first time.

As she was returning home with the bags twice as heavier, she decided to take the shortcut, which was walking by a small river. Then she had the surprise of seeing Hao, fishing with sort of a handmade rod.

"I think I haven't done this in a while. I'm glad I haven't forgotten about it" he said with his eyes looking on the bait.

"Oh my, sorry for keeping you waiting…"she said a bit surprised, because she had never seen people doing this near-by.

"Don't worry, this type of food is healthier. After all, this is a mountain zone."

A fish popped out of the water. The sun was making its mullet sparkle. Even if that poor creature suffered, it was interesting to watch.

"Want to give it a try?" he asked gazing at her with some joyful eyes.

"Um, I haven't done this before. But I think I'll give it a shot."

She held the wooden bat and tried to stand properly.

"You are too tense. This activity is meant for recreation" Hao told her friendly patting her shoulder.

The waiting was a bit long but the reaction Rilury had when the sting was moving, was priceless. She received a little help to control the angle, but she managed to catch that small stubborn fish.

"Well, I think we have enough to eat. I caught another three ones when you were gone."

Rilury was looking at her fish desperately trying to escape from the bucket and started to think that it wasn't right to take away his childish aspiration to swim to the open wide sea.

"Um, I think I'll let mine go back in the water… she said and then she took the slippery creature in her hands. The little ungrateful bastard jumped in the river and splashed her."

They both had a little portion of laugh. How foolish of her to think those kind of crazy stuff about those creatures.

But she was glad that she hadn't put something so small in such a big fire. Hao lighten it himself, out of nowhere. So he can control fire. She suddenly remembered about the sort of training session they were supposed to do that day, but continued to quietly eat the snacks she bought.

* * *

><p>They were both standing in the open mountain field, a place where Rilury used to train by bringing some wooden stools to practice on, even if they would get destroyed real quickly and it just felt like fighting in the open air. They were also heavy, so the training area would usually take her two or three days to prepare. But firstly she wanted to show him the place.<p>

"It's not ready yet, but at least we have enough space…"

"Don't worry about that, it will only take a minute."

He touched the ground with his hand and suddenly twelve earth columns rose from the ground, forming a closed barricade. Then a series of circle columns followed, one larger and bigger than another. It was amazing, a basic form she would probably never build even in ten years.

"I thought you controlled only fire" she said astonishingly watching the surrounding.

"Actually, I think have a connection with all nature elements."

"Hmm... So, who goes first?" she asked with an exciting voice.

"Please, I insist!" Hao made a hand gesture inviting her to begin.

Tremendous and a little intimidating, but she wanted to try and take down at least one. She took her blade, which was in fact a wolfram wire shaped in form of a little sword.

The she canalized the furyoku in her hands. Her hair became messy, affected by electrostatics and yellow fractals came out from place she was holding the metal. In a few seconds the electric sparkles made a magnificent sword shape, which looked like a sword made out of golden unstable spikes.

But it wasn't only nature power. That blade was not made of lightning. It was more like pure energy which affected the atoms surrounding the wolfram and made the electrons combine, overwhelming the protons, so the electromagnetic waves could smash material things. This was the result of a spirit power which didn't seem to be made by her, but only brought in this shape and not so effortlessly controlled.

She attacks. Leaf edge forms cut twenty columns randomly. But those were just simply waves.

And that was just the warm up. She climbed one column and then jumped. Shamans could do really high jumps using the furyoku to bust their feet. She raised her blade and attacked in a spiral shape form, which made the air particles to resonate in a burst of sky splinters. This time the rocks smashed on the ground and the field looked like a pizza missing a big slice.

"I call this The Shocking Spiral... Hey, don't laugh! I'm still working with the names!"

-"Usually shamans name their techniques in order to compound his soul with the spirit by shouting it loud. I don't think you need to do that."

"Yeah, but it still sounds cool."

"And it was quite impressive."

"Thanks..." she said flattered. "Now it's your turn."

"Hmm, let's see. I still can't remember how to summon my guardian spirit. But I will use the energy from the sun... even if I could destroy those things using my earth power again, since I had created them in the first place."

She laughed with a bit of jealousy:

"Now, now, and you thought I was showing off…"

Hao took his gloves off. He needed to gather the right amount of energy to release it in an efficient attacking form. Rilury watched him curiously, as he suddenly raised his right arm and formed a more stable sword than hers. He was holding it effortlessly with one hand. The left arm only touched the edge to confer it a big energy density.

He attacked with precision and steadiness. Making a small quick move, the whole row of columns was completely destroyed.

He indeed was much more experienced than her. She figured that out from that perfect direct attack.

The next move was with energy unleashing. Hao took his position and the sword movement was under his waist. It was more like a rising wave, or in this case… fire.

It seemed to be at first a flame tornado, but it inexplicably exploded. The columns burst into flames and because of their arrangement they formed a freaking burning pentagram.

All that Rilury could see was him standing there unmoved, not realizing that everything was burning to ashes. He seemed to have disrupted himself from the horrifying view.

Did he lost control? Did he made this on a whim?

Hao was just staring blankly at the enormous disastrous fire.


	3. Chapter 3: Where is my mind?

**Chapter III**

**Where is my mind?**

The light sword came like a lightning, cutting him and his guardian spirit in half.

What was the revelation he had in the last second?

In the first past life he thought about the fact that he MUST change the world, or it will destroy itself.

In the second one he thought about Matamune and forgave his best friend's betrayal.

* * *

><p>This time it happened too fast. His head was empty and all he got left with was the bitter taste of death.<p>

Purgatory. He was standing there and the demons were trying to enter his mind. Some of them would call it the holy judgment: but it wasn't like that at all. There were only Oni's who were trying to affect his subconscious. Make him go mad and hate himself for what he did.

But Hao went here before. He instinctively emptied his head. Hiding himself, wrap the Neocortex in a hibernating state of mind. Forgetting…

About everything which you had done to stain your heart, because they will make you slaughter your chest.

About your purpose in life, because they will make you shoot your head.

About the people you've met, because they will make you hang yourself so they could see your dead body.

They will make you wish to stay in hell forever.

Like a little child, home alone, with the criminals heavily knocking on the door. They smell your fear and they grow even stronger. You cry, waiting for them to break in… and your thoughts are unlocking the door like a key.

But for Hao, there was always something that would destroy them, standing by his side. Always ready to appear.

It was fire. He hides the skeletons in the closet and holds his hands tight on the matches. Only one thing he knows: when he lights them up, it is all over.

He can come back to normal again. It will all come back to him.

Only this time….

Some flashing light came like a train and smashed over them. Only their arms would come from underneath the rail and would desperately try to grab him.

Then, everything was black. After that it became blurred…except a palpable hand on his chest. For only one second. Then he got flooded with furyoku. The unusual flowing chi was taking his soberness and he fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>He woke up in an empty room. Hao sensed the presence of someone in the house. He or she was being silent, probably sleeping, because that is the only time he couldn't read any thoughts.<p>

The room was next o a large open balcony. He sat there waiting for the other person to wake up. He couldn't remember anything but only vague things about himself.

It was futile trying to answer to questions that he didn't even know how to conceive.

The only thing that interested him right know was "the sleeping beauty". But for that he had to wait.

Thinking and trying to remember different things from his life. He vaguely remembered having a friend when he was young. He taught him how to fish, how to write, count, the names of hina dolls, birds… He ate the very first sweets. He learnt how to make an oversoul.

But he doesn't know who could be his guardian spirit.

Then it was a cat. A pure living thing. He raised it and gave it a part from his power. But somehow there was a fight…

There was also another one who raised his sword against him and it really was disappointing.

But why would they do that?

"You stupid birds! That's how you repay me after feeding you all winter!?"

She shut the window.

That was weird. So she woke up. It would be a shame if something else bothered her. Hao laughed a bit inside. Too bad he needed his clothes

What could go wrong after all? Everyone can be a rational person when it comes to strangers…

It didn't go as planned...A pair of green eyes with a lot of mixed-up emotions were looking at him. There was a gleam in her gaze, something that made him look elsewhere. After all he wasn't in such a comfortable situation.

But at least she seemed to be a nice person. And also interesting. Hao remembers meeting other plain people with nothing to share because of being concerned with their own lives.

This girl seemed to be more interested in Hao than herself. But if so then why doesn't she try controlling her reactions in order to make a good impression? Well, maybe she is the type who speaks out her mind.

And now she's hiding in the house. Recently she would be capable of beating him up for being half naked and now she doesn't want to see him dressed…?

After a talk, Hao was able to read a big part of her thoughts. She was just contradicting herself and it seemed like she talked in her mind more than in the actual discussion.

"_Should I lie?"_

"_No, why would you hide yourself?"_

"_You're right, lying is also bad"_

"_Aww, now be a good girl and tell your mommy that you broke the vase"_

"_Oh, come on, stop being sarcastic! I am a horrible person"_

"_Maybe I should just tell the truth."_

"_Smoking may be a reason of prejudice"_

"_He already thinks you're a weirdo. Maybe you should just avoid the answer. How about your mother? She would be proud of this bad habit"_

"_Great idea! Saved by my mom's coolness. Again…"_

She seems like a lonely person. Maybe she never had a friend before…

* * *

><p>Hao could easily leave and search for answers. But firstly he wanted to see the power this girl had. She was after all able to resurrect him, so a demonstration of her powers would be interesting to watch.<p>

And before that, they even fished together, even if she had that strange mercy. Surprisingly, Hao didn't even feel a slight remorse doing this. After all, she was being quite silly, but she still had a wonderful imagination about the dreams of a fish, which was…so small…

Maybe spending more time with her wouldn't be a waste of time. Perhaps they would even get along together.

* * *

><p>Rilury's spirit isn't in this world. She indeed uses its power and even seems to make sort of an incomplete OS… The technique is eluding. Maybe after he'll remember more about shamans history he'll be able to understand where the source of those power is…<p>

* * *

><p>And he did. Hao Asakura understood everything…but this time, he wasn't in hell. His subconscious took over and revealed his five-pointed star. He was standing in the middle of a burning pentagram. He smirked.<p>

When you light the matches, the carpet takes fire…and the childish game is over.


	4. Chapter 4: Hero

**Chapter IV**

**Hero**

"The final battle, good versus evil". Everybody was waiting for Yoh to decide the fate of the world.

They gave him their support. They gave him their power. They gave him their desire.

Yoh killed his own brother. And he was a hero in their eyes…

At first, it was quite awkward knowing that everybody wants your brother dead. But then he saw that they actually had some things in common. Quite a few, actually nothing, but at least they both didn't take life too seriously. After all, he returned from hell 2 times in a row and didn't consider killing people such a big deal.

Death wasn't really the most important thing Yoh would think about. But he didn't like it when others would be in pain. Their expression when they die is always distressing…

And it is quite sad when they die, because you will somehow miss their presence.

But Hao didn't care. That's why his guardian spirit would even eat their souls. He, apart from Yoh, didn't get attached so easily to others. And when he somehow did, the first criterion was obedience.

They both wanted something else. The only difference is that Hao knew what he wanted, while Yoh was letting the days pass by. He didn't even know if he wanted to become the Shaman King. Yeah, it would be fun to have unlimited power, but what would he do with it? After a bit of innocent God playing, he will eventually be a good king and listen to the voice of his people.

But he's already done that. They already made him a king, and along with the huge power they also overwhelmed him with their wishes to slaughter his brother.

It wasn't fun at all.

Right after that, Hao's body disappeared.

"The Gobi spirits will proceed to take his soul deep in hell and keep it there for another 500 years" explained Silva.

Yoh tried to seem happy about it. But he couldn't.

"Even so, Hao damaged the Great Spirit more than ever now…I don't even know if the Shaman Fight would even take place again. As it may concern for others…"

"Silva, I would like it if you didn't tell them yet. It would be really cruel to destroy all their hopes so suddenly, but I'm sure they will accept it in time."

The Patch officiant nodded, meaning that he understood.

Even for Yoh it was disappointing. Because of the Shaman Fight he met all of his friends..and he also met his brother.

Now, there was no chance for him to return. "Everything will work out", but not for Hao.

Maybe he could have done something to change the situation…

"Yoh, should we go now?"

That was Anna. It was the first time actually when she was being polite. And he couldn't refuse to respond to this 8th World Wonder.

But it didn't feel right. Even an Apocalypse would have been better for him. Depressing that he would have to return to his normal life…painful that he killed somebody for the first time.

Or almost…The blade which was aiming for the vital points by itself, had missed. Because of Yoh. Because he still didn't want to kill him. And he felt that Hao was still alive somehow…it wasn't the best brother he could have wished for, but he was the only one, thing which was quite nice.

But day by day, his presence was disappearing from this world…

After seven days, something strange happened. Hao came back to life. But something was missing from this weird brother-thingy-telepathy. Yoh started to be more calm and happy with himself. Even Manta wondered how could he have this inner peace, knowing that they didn't hear nothing about the next Shaman Fight.

Anna sent Yoh to do the shopping, like she always does. It was annoying, but this time he would have rather thanked her, because else he wouldn't have seen the strange amount of smoking leaking out from Mount Takao. Everybody was walking carelessly, thinking that somebody already alarmed the firefighters, thing which, actually, nobody did.

And neither would Yoh. Because that wasn't a normal conflagration. It was clearly something which seemed to be a star, the symbol that confirmed the great return of Hao Asakura.

He should have started to get worried, because everything seemed to start over again. But Yoh didn't. Once you replay the game of saving the world again, you won't get so overly scared like you were the first time. This is why you'll find a better solution.

He was actually kind of excited. Out of boredom again, thing which he didn't dislike, but in this way he will fight again alongside with his friends. He wouldn't tell them that yet of course, because Hao himself knew how to make a great entrance.

* * *

><p>The only one who was being worried was Rilury. She was frightened. She knew she had to do something, because it was all her fault.<p>

She jumped and went straight in the middle, where he seemed to be teared apart from reality. She felt a strange enormous spirit weight. She touched his arm and tried to snap him out of the apparent trance.

"Can you hear me? Hao!"

He suddenly looked at her, smirking.

"Oh, sorry, Rilury... I just forgot to introduce it to you…Great Spirit of Fire, rise!"

The flames formed an enormous red monster, so big that it could smash her house by simply stepping on it.

"This…is…unbelievable…"

"Are you afraid?" He asked plainly.

"What? Of course I am! He is so big! You could beat me in a second!" She said amazed.

Hao was again a bit surprised by her strange combination of emotions she felt. At first it was fear, then it was envy and now admiration. This girl just can't decide herself how to react. And it would have been simpler if she did, because that would have shown her weaknesses.

She stood there for a second and then she tried to pet it. Like it was an animal. Maybe she didn't knew the concept of a spirit. She defiantly didn't participate in The Shaman Fight, nor see other shamans excepting her mother. Even The Spirit of Fire seemed surprised with such a treatment. Usually, people would stand in front of it frightened, or they would obey his master, or just fight with him. In most of the cases, he would have eaten them.

"Come on boy! Let's play! You'll get a reward!" Rilury took a wooden stick and threw it.

"Come on! Go burn it!" she said.

The Spirit stood there confused. The weirdest thing is that she was so good in her acting, that it actually had the initiative to run after the stick.

"Hmm... you aren't probably used to this. But you're still an awesome spirit!"

Hao had a wry expression on his face all this time. But when he felt that the Guardian of Fire actually started to like it, he stopped her.

"That's not how you treat the spirits, Rilury!" he said a bit arrogant.

"Really? But that's how my mother is training her spirit."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah! Her spirit is The Cerberus!"

So the monster that guards the entrance of Hades. Nothing unusual for the Takahashi family, the masters of space modelling, gate openers and summoning.

"That doesn't mean you have to treat my spirit like her three-headed monster dog."

"Then how do you do it, mister know-it-all?"

"You usually command them, like this: Great Spirit Of Fire! Unleash the incinerator!"

In a second all the left training columns were instantly erased.

"Psh...I could also do that if I could summon my spirit. But I don't want to bother myself too much..._Since I don't know where it actually is..."_

Hao looked at her oddly. Then laughed.

"You know, you are a strange girl."

Rilury felt a bit embarrassed, but she was calm right now, thing which made her to slightly smile.

Hao thought that it wouldn't be a waste of time if he would stick here for a while. At least after he would put his thoughts in order and make a new plan, since none of this was actually expected.

And he was glad that Rilury didn't mention anything about what happened. Even if she thought about it, she was either too shy, either at some points simply was simply forgetting that. But it is always good to ask questions later. Because, before telling her more about himself, he wanted to study her closely. She sounded quite promising as a shaman.


	5. Chapter 5: Lady of the flowers

**Chapter V**

**Lady of the Flowers**

**Note:** This chapter is a bit longer, but I wanted to put everything in one song: **_Placebo: Lady of the Flowers_**.

As I said from the beginning of the fanfiction, I would sometime choose a music that matches the atmosphere I wanted to create. The lyrics from the song are written in _italic._

_I will edit the writing mistakes later_

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed<p>

Although the Takahashi residence was no more occupied by 2 people, the atmosphere changed. Hao would sometimes visit Rilury, even if he had to spend most of his time recruiting the old and new members for his team. Even if he already gathered 10 people, including some veterans, Hao would still feel lonely from time to time. Maybe because he couldn't find Opacho anywhere…and he also didn't want to find him.

Rilury didn't actually know what Hao was doing while he was gone. She thought that maybe she isn't a strong enough shaman to train with her. But even so, Hao would still have training sessions with her, especially in the evenings. Of course those were much helpful for her than for him, as it was clearly obvious that she was most of the time in the center of the action and Hao was just pleased to observe her attacking and seemed to be quite interested in her element power. He would also teach her how to use her furyoku wisely and some tai chi movements to gain complete control over her chi flow.

Rilury thought that all shamans could use the electric power to bend the atoms at will. But it seemed that she got that sort of unique talent to do that, as Hao told her.

Maybe all he wanted was to recruit her. A girl separated from the society will soon see and understand his plans.

And her company was also nice, since none of the thoughts she had were common between the shamans he had met. Sometimes they were mean, sometimes they were funny. And the best part is that she almost forgot his telepathic power. Rilury was that kind of sincere type, who would recognize her flaws and wouldn't be ashamed of who she was.

"I can't imagine a perfect world. I can only picture it like a bidimensional circle. If everybody was perfect then we wouldn't have anything to live for. Life would be as simple as death. I like everybody to have their own flaws, their vices, their obsessions, their drugs. Something that pushes you from behind. The only thing that bothers me about these stuff is that because of them we often hurt the people we care about." She would usually say that as they took a break, standing on a cliff and stargazing. That was one thing they had in common. As she was thinking about that, a vague person came in her mind, but Hao couldn't figure it out who it was, since it was a memory her brain didn't want to process it now.

Letting your mind explore the vast universe and think about unanswerable questions, thinking about the insignificant purpose of life.

"We are so small…" Rilury mumbled with a bit of a sadly impressed voice.

Hao remained silent and looked at her. The loner who lost a friend, the person who would randomly save another one's life and put herself at risk, the inexperienced shaman with an impressionable ability and the girl with the green eyes, full of sincerity and stubbornness.

It was vaguly explainable why he would act so normal with her.

When she got angry whenever she lost and tried to randomly attack the air, she would then calm down and keep a pouting expression. Then she would laugh and then apologize.

_Excuse me, I have to apologize,_

_She's got vacuum cleaner eyes,_

_Suck you in_

Sometimes when Hao would come to her house and visit her, he would see the disastrous kitchen, with dirty dishes everywhere, and some of them broken, with the mini-spirits cleaning. That time he knew that Rilury was in the living room, eating a jumbo pizza or a spaghetti monster.

"You deserve to be fat. You can't even cook something more elaborate than a simple ramen!" she whined to herself.

And then she would notice him, go to the kitchen, leak a short scream, return and ask:

"Umm…do you want a slice?"

_She's got magazines, filled with pear pies,_

_Excuse me, I apologize._

Before, he would kill whoever showed a slight disobedience. But he already remade his team, and they all wanted to follow him and seriously conceive their actions, hardly trying to grow in his eyes.

She had one kind of an attitude. She would have at least ten personalities. She was happy when she was his company. In those times, Rilury always had that vitality sparkle and wanted to live more than ever.

Hao himself noticed some slight differences when he was with her. He would laugh more, go fishing more often, carelessly react without thinking about the psychological dominance he usually had to create with the opponents. He would enjoy life again, and sometimes even forget about changing the whole world.

_It seemed to last for hours_

_It seemed to last for days_

_This lady of the flowers_

_And her hypnotic gaze._

But she had to realize that imperfection means chaos, and along with chaos comes destruction.

* * *

><p>One day Hao was doing his morning walk. He knew this was the day when "they" would begin their work. The birds weren't singing anymore.<p>

And then it started. A deafening metal noise, the sound of the trees falling. The animals were running in the opposite direction.

He arrived at Rilury's house. She was already opening the door, with her hair messy because she had to dress up quickly.

"Hao, do you know what's happening? This noise is making the animals go crazy!"

"Yes, but I have to show it to you in order to understand. Come with me"

The spirit of fire carried them to the building are. Huge machines had already deforested a big part of the mountain.

"Destruction of nature. Only for money. Typical for humans" said Hao disgraced.

In his surprise, Rilury wasn't next to him anymore. She was already arguing with a worker.

"What's the meaning of all this?!" she angrily asked a worker.

"Kid, that's none of your business. Now go and play with the dolls." The worker said, before getting on a bulldozer.

"You don't have permission to do this! This is a natural preservation!"

"Sorry hippie-girl, but orders are orders!" he said and then started the machinery, without even looking that it almost hit her.

"You'll pay for this!" she shouted.

Then she went nearby Hao, without saying anything. She then concentrated her furyoku in her body.

The bulldozer then went kaput. With her electric power, she could break machines and therefore stop the deforestation.

But it was useless, and Hao knew that. Still, she watched her trying, with her determined look. But they would always come back after a shallow victory of one hour.

Even if they would stop, they would always come back with even greater and bigger tools of destruction.

Rilury stood there, unshakable, with the yellow spikes surrounding the whole area.

_It seemed to last for hours_

_It seemed to last for days_

_This lady of the flowers_

_Her electronic haze._

And then, Rilury went out of furyoku and fainted. The next thing she knew was waking up in her bed and realizing the strange silence that surrounded her.

It was a strange evening and Rilury knew that there was something stranger in the air, as the sun was slowly going down.

She went instinctively to the place where they would usually watch the stars, because that was the only place where there was no sight of the city lights.

She found him. Hao was standing there, calmly waiting for her.

"I…what happened?" she said confused. "Did they finally gave up?"

Hao ironically smiled.

"Of course not. Humans do humiliating things for money, and they would never give up on them. The workers, although they were doing the dirty work, were just some puppets. The real mastermind behind this was a rich and international company. The owner bribed the politicians to obtain an area for building another factory. And that was only the façade. They actually wanted to exploit the whole mountain."

"And how did they…"

"Stopped? You can't make them change their mind. You have go exterminate them. " Hao's voice changed.

"Wait…you killed them?"

"Of course, Rilury. There wasn't any other way. The funny thing was that the workers were so blind that they haven't even cared their boss was dead. They still continued to work to obtain their money from the company. Of course, not for long. They somehow realized that fire was more powerful than all their machines."

He talked with disgust. Hatred was fully distinguishable in his eyes.

Rilury stood there. She was astonished by his words. Could this cruel shaman with a cold voice be the same boy with she was stargazing at the same place?

And all those lives…wiped out.

But she had to understand him now, as Hao thoguht. He looked her in the eyes and said with a soft voice:

"Rilury, humans are the cancer for this planet. They all must be exterminated. Look how much they destroyed a few days, imagine what they would if they would live more. They must be annihilated."

Rilury was just blankly staring at the stars.

The girl had so many thoughts in her head at first. But now…she wasn't thinking about anything. Perhaps, as Hao thought, she just wanted to let the terrible sensation of comprehending to pass away.

"It must be a shock for you. All this day living in your own world. But you have to endure the reality, as harsh as it is."

The GOF (great spirit of fire) rose from the depths. They bot seemed to be imposing and hard to refuse.

Rilury had a slight surprised reaction. Her pupils shrinked.

_She wears her tears on her blouse_

_Confused and racked with self-doubt_

"But we, shamans, are different. Because we can see another part of this reality. We can foresee the results of our actions. That's why…together"

He offered his hand. Waiting for her answer.

"We can change the world"

_She stole the keys to my house_

Rilury slightly raised her hand.

_And then she locked herself out_

A slap.

She slapped him instinctively. She did it without any concerning.

Hao looked at her surprised.

"I know how the real world is, Hao. And I know it even better than yourself."

This reaction was unexpected for Hao. He thought she would follow him no matter what, but she kept her position strongly and confronted him. The slight pain on his cheek was bitter, and his eyes became a bit shaded.

_She stole the keys to my house_

_And then she locked herself out_

But he saw again that stubborn look in her eyes. Hao realized that he knew all along that this would happen. He smirked.

"You will eventually change your mind." he said convinced of his words.

Rilury changed her expression into a more confused one.

"You will one day be ready to accept the situation. But don't worry, before all that, we'll see each other again soon enough. "

Then he and he Fire Spirit disappeared in a burst of flames.

Rilury stood there. Now her eyes were flooded in tears. Not even a light. Not even a hope.

She fell on her knees and unabashedly bawled her eyes out.

**To be continued...**

**Please review! Oh, and please tell me which of the chapters you liked the most. Mine is still chapter 3, because I think I've contoured a bit Hao's inner self...:**


	6. Chapter 6: Revlution

**Chapter VI**

**Revolution**

At The Shaman Council there was a critical situation. It was the first time the evil Asakura had managed to damage the Great Spirit. Even if he was defeated once again, the GS interrupted its contact with the material world and its external links needed to be reattached once again.

There was needed for a great summoner, somebody known for its great abilities to open the gates between the two worlds. The Takhashi family.

Although Akira Takahashi had powerful genes that even made her husband to take her family name, she still was known for her unconventional way of living. She was the kind of powerful woman who would lead her own path through the spirit world and expand her views. Not being ashamed of having materialistic pleasures and defiantly never refusing money, because it was a great tool for manipulating foolish people to do what she wanted.

This is why The Great Council stood a long time on their thoughts before they would call for her help. Having such reduced founds they wouldn't be surprised if Akira would make them bankrupt.

Goldva, after taking his time and adopting his serious posture, stood in front of the tall long blonde-haired woman who was waiting impatiently.

"How much?" he finally asked, expecting a reasonable answer.

Akira adopted a lofty position exposing her flawless body with good defined curves. A sparkle could easily be seen in her green eyes.

"600.000 yens" she answered promptly. "No negotiating."

For Goldva this was something unsurprising from a Takahashi member. Still, it wasn't something they couldn't handle.

"Agreed" he said, slightly relieved the discussion was over. But then a slight smirk blossomed on her thick lips.

"Alright, now that we settled my payment, you should procure the money for the restoring process. Don't worry, it is only 1.200.000 yen, and that's because I need less material."

* * *

><p>The smoke was rising from the ashtray in a grey twine. Another finished cigarette and an impatient flame emerged from the lighter.<p>

The lips blew out a smoking veil which was covering her thoughts.

Rilury smoked half a package already. She hasn't done this in a long time and her lungs were already screaming for help.  
>But she didn't care. She didn't even know why she smoked. Perhaps to distract her from her feelings that already soaked her tears.<p>

"_We usually indulge ourselves in those vices to kind of forget about our problems. We harm our body to tell our mind to be more concerned about its health. If selfishness is what makes us suffer, then we use it to redirect our concern."_

The voice from her mind wasn't hers. It was an old friend who was finally breaking out from her buried memories.

A year ago, she was 14 and an introverted kind of girl with no friends at school. Because of her good grades her classmates considered her a dork and distanced themselves from her.

But there was one girl, with purple short hair and black eyes, always dreaming to see the whole world. Her name was Yume.

She didn't remember how exactly they became friends. One thing she surely knew is that she approached her.

At first they would slack off. Usually bored of the small town they were living in, smoking together under a cherry blossom tree, discussing about the world they were living in.

One day, out of a sudden, they decided to run in the world. And they did. Perhaps they smoked or drank too much. Perhaps they were only bored: Yume was an orphan and Rilury felt like one, with her father who left when she was 8 and never gave any signs, and her mother always traveling abroad.

And so they did, just the two of them. With her spirit abilities that Rilury had, they managed to hide in a plane that went to Europe. The first thing they visited was not the Eiffel tower, neither Berlin or The Big Ben. It was a teknival.

There Rilury met a whole bunch of people which wanted to connect with the wild. They were accepting each other the way they were and living on unmaterialistic principles.

Bonding with the earth and sky, feeling the sunlight on their skin and borrowing the Earth's color.

They got themselves accepted by this kind of a group. After a few teknivals in the wildness, exploring the transilvanian forests, the Alps and the Balck Forrest, always changing the locations and sleeping in beautifully painted tents, Rilury was starting to feel a bit worried about her mother.

The group went to India, near Tibet. It was then, when on the Asian continent again, Rilury admitted her homesick to Yume. Even if her father wasn't from Japan, she still missed her home more than ever.

Yume achieved her dreams. She was happy there, but she also understood her friend. People were different because otherwise the world wouldn't have been as colorful as it is. And each one had a different path of happiness. Yume gave her two black starps carved with pastelized leaves.

"Go and be in peace Rilury. You are a star and I hope those strings will help you go up on the sky." She said and gave her a soft hug.

She went home, and there was her mother waiting for her. Presumingly she returned earlier from her trip. She only looked at her a bit frowned. Rilury was afraid and quietly awaiting to be scolded.

"Pack your things. We're moving to Tokyo."

That was the only thing Akira said. The big capital of Japan was also the place where her grandfather also lived and would usually train her in her short field trips, because her power was something the old man had much knowledge more than anyone else. And now she received a more intensive training. But when the Shaman Fight began, her mother forbade her to visit her grandpa anymore and also her entering in the contest. It was a bummer, and Akira answered shortly to her daughter's interminable questions:

"You are yet too weak. Those shamans aren't like those rave people you saw there. They would not hesitate to kill you."

Rilury remained then silent and accepted those barriers. She missed the Tournament, even if she wanted to participate in more than ever. She became lonely after then and wished herself that she never returned home.

And then, one day, she found the device of her mother, usually functioning like a GPS. It had the location already set, and she decided to run again from home.

But this time, she wished she never did. The choices she made by herself were always the worst. And now there was nothing she could change.

Another cigarette smoked. She always seemed the good girl type, and this vice probably didn't suit her. A cough broke from her lungs and she hit the ashtray from the railing.

The boy found in the desert. He was one of those shamans her mother told her about. He broke her trust and leaved her in her isolated mind.

It fell and torn into pieces. Her ashtray heart.

* * *

><p>The two stars of destruction, Rago and Keito, appeared on the burdened black sky. Each one announcing that the fate of the world must be decided once again.<p>

In Funbari Hills, a brown-haired boy, stargazing in the cemetery, smiled calmingly.

A little African girl saw the stars which were lightening a familiar figure's face, divinizing it again. It had the boy's same hair color and a warm smile.

"Hao-sama!" Opacho ran towards him. He felt relieved because she was the only lost friend Hao managed to find again.

A pack of cigarettes fell off the tile of the balcony. A gleaming of hope made Rilury's eye color more vivid than ever.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, an old man received a visit from his granddaughter.<p>

"What makes you think that I've changed my mind?" her mother asked coming from behind.

Rilury startled but she shortly regained her firm position.

"I'm sorry mother, but this time you can't tell me what to do anymore. Because now I have a reason to fight for and you cannot stop me no matter what you do."

"You want to fix a mistake, don't you?" she asked smirking.

She was afraid for a second, but then she let it go.

"What I want to do if none of your business, I can handle it myself."

Her mother watched her untouched as she made this rebellious act. She walked to her with an imposing figure. Then she sighed relieved.

"Finally, it was the time you would grow up."

"Eh?" Rilury asked surprised.

"Pfft, I outraged my mother when I was only thirteen! And I also ran in the world and had the guts to tell her so."

"Mom!" she said annoyed.

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You did inherit a part of that wimp's genes." She laughed.

"Gah!"

"Now, now, stop being so beetle. You have a lot of training to recover!" she said, proudly smiling.

Rilury also smiled while being slowly chucked on her head.

She regained that assertive look and this time her eyes borrowed the light from the stars.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Yeah, after this chapter the true action will finally start. Sorry for those ones being so boring, but I first wanted to psichically prepare my characters for what's coming ;'D. Trust me, I have a looot prepared for them.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The Start

**Chapter VII**

**The Start**

It was a strange morning. Yoh was enjoying the last day of freedom, or maybe the last minutes, as he left quickly enough before Anna could give him some 10 pounds weights and make him run for at least 20 km, now that the Shaman Tournament has officially begun. It wasn't a shame though, as the stars showed up a few days before the beginning of school.

As he was walking down the blossomed path spreading the breeze of spring break, he stopped at the sight of a short guy running towards him. Manta had that kind of expression when he would unintentionally infuriate Anna, so Yoh was preparing for the collision as well.

But instead, behind his friend was a strange girl with her short hair all ruffled because of her eager temper, even though her expression looked more like one of the sociopaths willing to kill everything that simply exists.

"Come back here you little-! If you are running so fast, then why did you stalk me in the first place?"

It wasn't stalking, or at least it wasn't intended to be. This girl attracted Manta's attention for the second time simply by her nature. She didn't seem to compel with the crowd, and she was also emanating a strange amount of furyoku. But only this time, she caught his staring and went so straight to him, that all he could do was listen to his feet. At first it was just curiosity for her, but then it became dangerous eager mixed up with fury because of the continuously running.

"Yoh! Save me!" he said desperately hiding behind Yoh's back, or feet more exactly.

The girl suddenly stopped as she noticed Yoh's familiar figure. Rilury couldn't decide herself if there was a universal paradox or a doppelganger.

"You…look exactly like him…" she said not holding herself to point at him.

Yoh remained with an unchanged calmly surprised figure.

"Erm, do you mean my brother?" he knew exactly that it was him, as people would always react the same in the ST.

"What?! You are Hao Asakura's twin brother?"

She asked with emphasis mostly to shut up her inner reproach of not thinking of such a plausible answer in the first place.

Manta stood there as he watched the girl agitating herself. Now was his chance of making a more imposing impression to save himself from the trouble he's brought himself into.

"More exactly, was. This boy, defeated him long ago in the Shaman Tournament. If it wasn't for him, then Hao would have conquered the world and would have destroyed the human race!"

Rilury watched him in shock.

"Um, not really, Manta…"spoke Yoh a bit embarrassed. "I was just planning to tell you…"

"What?!"

"Hao came to our inn this morning to announce his return…I guess I kind of failed and we'll still have to put up with him, huh?" he said uselessly trying to give this discussion an amusing tone.

Manta entered in a shock state as his pupils were suddenly no more visible. Then he had a panic attack, not only because they were screwed once again, but also because of the strange calm Yoh had when saying this calamity announcement.

But more shocked of this outturn was Rilury, continuously asking herself:_'What have I done?'_

It wasn't until the boys noticed her when she perplexingly said:

"Umm…I-I need to go now, um… sorry for chasing you all over the town…uh-Bye!"

Then she would rapidly walk away but not before the twin asked her:

"Wait! What's your name?" he said with a warm greeting smile that made her confused and answered right away:

"Rilury. My name is Rilury Takahashi."

"Nice to meet you Rilury. My name is Asakura Yoh, and my friend is Manta."

She nodded and then ran away, thining about his welcoming and warm expression, that contrasted so much with the other twin's when they last saw each other…

* * *

><p>In the evening, at the inn, Anna was bored and watching television while Yoh was trying to keep his chair position for three hours. He luckily was saved by the doorbell, as Manta was paying a visit to debate the actual critical situation they were in. Because of his concern he didn't observe a quiet stalker that was returning him the favor from this morning.<p>

"IT'S THAT GIRL AGAIN!" Manta screamed, as he was preparing for another panic attack.

"Calm down little guy, I'm not here to beat you up." she said annoyed by his reaction, even if she didn't intend to do that in the morning.

After all, it took a lot of courage to even show up at their place. It was a tough decision she long debated before coming here. First of all, her old grandpa, even if he had a lot of knowledge of her techniques, wasn't actually a proper shaman. She needed a complete intensive training program, and Yoh was a strong shaman she sensed and could really help her. She did a huge mistake indeed, but she needed to fix it and the chances would rise if they would ally in defeating Hao. They could also hate her instead for bringing him back, but she could at least try to win their trust first.

"Oh, haven't been expecting you here, Rilury. Come in!" Yoh said smiling again so calm that made both her and Manta to have their doubts.

She bashfully entered the house and hesitated even more to make a move when she saw a blonde girl eating her chips in front of a TV.

"Who are you?" she asked, not removing her eyes from the screen.

"Oh, Anna, meet-"

"I wasn't talking to you" Anna said to Yoh categorically.

By her posture and attitude it was clear who was the boss around this house.

"Um, I'm Rilury Takahashi." she said a bit shy.

"Rilury? This name sounds invented." Anna said crossing her arms.

Rilury felt awkward but not ashamed of her name.

"It kind of is. I don't know what crossed my father's head when he gave it to me, and I'm even more clueless about my mother when she accepted it, but at least it sounds nice."

Anna had a short light amused smile.

"You are a shaman and you want to train in this house. Kind of suspicious reasons for you to come here, but I suppose Yoh could use this light competition to improve himself."

Rilury didn't know what to say anymore, as all of her plans have been spoiled. But at least she had an approvement without embarrassing herself too hard. Neither Yoh wasn't bothered by this unexpected wish of hers. He just cried a bit inside, as he knew that Anna would make the training even harder to test her determination and therefore make him put up with her or else he would be killed before the first fight.

* * *

><p>One week of intensive training had passed. It was harder than Manta expected it to be, as he would always see Yoh wasted whenever he would meet him. The strange thing is that Rilury, as exhausted as her body was, always maintained her determined look and was asking Anna for extra hours and poor Yoh was obligated to do them as well. But Rilury would suddenly stop her training whenever she would notice him and go home, thing which she always did at the end of the day.<p>

One day she came with her eyebags more purple than ever. As everybody was curiously looking at her, she smiled victorious and showed her oracle bell. Of course, after battling all night, she ended the training session earlier, thing which was a bliss for Yoh.

Yoh and Rilury didn't talk much in their training, as she was always concentrating on something that gave her a strong impulse to continue. Only at the beginning, as they would do the morning 35km running, they would usually have short talks from which they would learn different things about each other's lives, except of the ones Rilury preferred to keep a secret. This is how Rilury meet Yoh's friends as well.

First it was Tao Ren, a boy coming from a high ranked family but seeming to leave his superior attitude behind whenever he would talk in particular to Yoh. When she met him there was only silence after the introduction and a suspicious look hidden in his golden eyes.

One day the three of them were running alongside, as Ren wanted to discuss something quite important to Yoh. Actually, everybody was doing that if they wanted to talk to talk to Yoh more than 20 minutes.

"Now that Hao is back, I think we should deeply considerate taking high measures this time an establish a plan, or else our chances of becoming the Shaman King would be null." Ren said with a serious and hidden worried tone in his voice.

"Hmm...I don't think we could do anything right now.." Yoh said seeming not to give importance to this matter.

"It amuses me that you sound completely calm, as if nothing ever happened." said Ren ironically.

"It's not that...but all of our plans have failed before, and the only solution that worked came in the last moment. I think we will figure out what to do when time comes. Making ourselves worries right now, like all the other people burden in thoughts, won't change the situation. After all, everything will work out in the end." he said stopping for a moment and looking at the sky while stretching his back.

"You haven't changed a bit, Yoh." said Tao Ren crossing his arms and smiling a bit inside.

Rilury also stopped and realized that if she would tell her secret to Yoh, he wouldn't react so bad after all. As for the others, she still was unsure...This purple-haired boy didn't seem to have the same indulgence as him, especially with the people he's just met.

But on the whole, he seemed to be a normal person especially when they would have lunch together. Then it was Horohoro, a carelessly guy with blue spiky hair and Ryu, her first admirer ever who exposed his bursting admiration for a brief second before being punched by Ren.

All in all, that house had sort of a family atmosphere, something that was never present in her home. This usually made her spend her time with them more often, even is she actually was kind of an introvert type whenever she would enter a new group and it will defiantly take a while before she would accommodate herself and leave her shyness behind.

* * *

><p>*Ring* *Ring*<p>

Rilury's oracle bell rang. Of course, because she entered the Tournament for the first time, she had to go through the first round as well. Everybody from the table was staring at her, but she hesitated a bit before checking her opponent. She only had to win one fight, as by beating randomly chosed shaman that was already in the tournament would be enough to demonstrate her strength.

She picked the oracle bell and then dropped it on the table.

*Ring* *Ring*

The cracked display of an oracle bell suddenly brightened. The light could only illuminate in the dense darkness an outlined smirk.

Her first opponent was Hao Asakura.


	8. Chapter 8: No light

**Chapter VIII**

**No light**

Note: Alright, so I really wrote this chapter during the night o.o . For this I have a special song that I recommend you to play after the second line spacing: **Florence+The Machine: No light, no light**. I really accords to the atmosphere I wanted to create. If it ends before arrive at third line spacing, just replay :D. Btw, thanks for the reviews, let them keep coming! 3

Chapter warning: strong language

* * *

><p>Smoking a cigarette was the only thing that could calm her down a bit. On the roof of the inn was plenty of silence and not even one question that would have popped up from their curious eyes.<p>

That boy…was the last person she wanted to see in the next hour. He was probably somewhere evilly laughing like a maniac while she had to put up with his crap. That someone whom she thought of her friend and broke her trust within seconds…maybe not her trust in him, but in herself…the thought that what she did was the good thing to do and there was nothing to worry about….

She exhaled the smoke in a sigh.

"You know, smoking is bad for your health." said a voice behind her, more likely for the purpose to start a conversation.

Even if Yoh's face strongly resembled his, there was still that warm look in his eyes that was creating a strong discrepancy between him and Hao, or at least the one she has lastly seen.  
>Rilury blushed a bit, not because of the bad habbit, but because she was actually sitting on the roof of their house and it seemed a bit impolite to disappear from the dinning room only to so something that could irritate others.<p>

"Um, sorry" she said, fully destroying the cigarette with a bit a lightning from her hands.

"I don't mind. After all, my brother isn't an easy challenge." he said, looking a bit worried at the starlight sky.

'_Does this have a subliminal message?' _she asked herself, looking a bit curious at his profile.

"Well, there is no turning back now." she said, moreover to reassure herself that.

"I though that you wouldn't give up so easily after your hard training.." he said, with his smile suddenly disappearing from his face. "But you know, Hao is really strong, and I would be really sad if you'd be gone, now that everybody likes you here."

"They do?" she asked curiously.

"Sure! Even if most of the time you're quiet, everybody is talking about you and really want to get to know you better," Yoh said smiling again.

"Hmm…too bad I'm gonna have to leave now. But it will be for a short while" she said, suddenly standing up.

"Hey Rilury, if you want I could come with Faust. In this way I would distract him while he'd be resurrecting you." Yoh said before she could jump off the roof.

"Thanks, but I won't need your help. After all, that bastard owes me his life." she said before leaving with a tiny grin on her face. Yoh remained a bit surprised, but then started to smile again.

* * *

><p><em>*don't forget about the song<em>

She though she'd be late, but at the place of the battle was just Kalim, the one that had to observe the Shaman Fight. Of course, he was also the Patch Officiant that tested her to get her first oracle bell. Just a few attacks before she could clearly observe her oversoul technique and all done. After all, she had even harder training sessions with…

After all, where was he? It was starting to get late, and she knew that Hao wouldn't miss this fight for nothing in the Universe, even if it really didn't affect his participation in the Tournament.

Huge flames burst out of nowhere and the Spirit of Fire rose from the depths and out of them...walked him, with the same superior look he had when he left.

"Never miss the chance to make a great entrance, huh?" she asked ironically.

"First impression is quite important, isn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

She realized quickly the direct attack he made, especially that there weren't just the two of them. She then pulled out the wolfram sword.

"Well then stranger, how about ending this fight as quick as possible?" she said making a brutal direct attack which Hao blocked easily with the arm of the Fire Spirit.

"Aren't we a bit too impatient?" he asked jumping standing in one opened palm of the spirit. "Maybe first we should start knowing each other better."

"I have nothing to say to you" she said and then made quickly another attack jumping directly at the spirit, thing which made it even easily to block it. Rilury was pressing with the edge of her electric sword the red fluorescent finger that was blocking less than one metter between them, making her eyes sparkle even more in the collision of the both lights.

"You haven't even told me your name." he smirked.

She quickly erased her expression with a mixture of both surprise and guiltiness with an annoyed one.

"Oh, cut the crap!" she said and then jumped away. While still in the air she rotated herself in the air sketching with her sword in the air the form of a bright helix. The beaming spiral, while aiming at the Fire Spirit, was forming the shape of an arrow peak to be aerodynamic and therefore even faster. The collision created a dense smoke from which bumped electric fireworks. Rilury landed on her feet on top of tall rock to see if it had damaged Hao somehow. The large claw of the FS cut the smoke in half and there he was, not even a scratch.

"I'm waiting for the next move" he ironically said, knowing that there wasn't anything else she had.

"Hmph, don't get too distracted " she smashed the top of her sword into the ground. It cracked from the inside and huge sparks were rapidly making cracks in the ground, like there was a huge earthquacke, and then it exploded right underneath him. Instead of jumping, Hao quickly contra- attacked with a huge ball of fire, thing which Rilury managed to avoid at the last second with a shock wave that propelled her in the air.

"Not bad" he said from behind before having the Spirit Fire trying to grab her. But a bolt of light splintered the sky with a deafening thunder. The violent flash distracted the spirit so Rilury escaped from the unexpected inflamed grip.

"Are there anymore surprises left in the box?" he asked smirking.

There weren't. But that didn't mean she was out of furyoku.

She must combine the moves. But she first needed to buy some time, as the SoF was now constantly attacking her. It was kind of unexplainable why it entered the offensive mode so quickly, especially because Hao wanted to enjoy every second of it. Before, at their trainings, it could endure at least 5 shocking spirals before she ran out of furyoku. But she herself noticed that those attacks made even a greater damage and her furyoku has also increased in a very short amount of time.

Hao was calmly sitting on its shoulder, waiting for her to be grabbed by its immense claw, just like a fish in the lodge. She knew that the only way to distract the GoF was approaching Hao, as he was sitting on a spot it would take a bit concentration to manage, just like a mosquito. She jumped forward but this time she shut of her sword to make it even harder for the Fire Spirit to fix its watch on. Even Hao was a bit surprised as she approached him deffenceless and didn't have time to react. She put her arms on his shoulders. There were only a few inches left between their faces. Rilury had her electric sparkle in her eyes and was too concentrated on her move to notice the slight skin tone color change underneath Hao's eyes, which were widely opened in shock. This only lasted a brief second, as she propelled herself even higher in the sky.

The second he remained unmoved from the spot and even confused his guardian spirit was the moment she needed. After releasing another electric spiral from her sword she rose it in the sky and created another bright lightning. The two modelings of electrical energy combined themselves and formed something like a giant golden sparkling hook coming right from the heavy clouds, trying to hand the victim.

Maybe it would have worked if Hao didn't reject the attack by creating an encountering wave of flames. The collision came in a wonderful and powerful blast, hardly damaging the surroundings.

They were both standing now at the opposite sides of the devastated field. Kind of ironic for her, because she always loved nature and somehow she destroyed the area just like the ones who were once threatening the forest she lived in.

She was gasping and Hao only released a short breath, or was it just an impression?

"Kind of stubborn for a new initiated." he said revealing his old smirk. "Isn't your first fight a bit disappointing, knowing that you're almost out of furyoku and your attacks had no effects?"

"It did had a few damages!" she said looking at the FS who was a bit scattered." But, as always, you are just showing off with your shamanic strength and stuff"

"Hmm, isn't it a bit too early to judge a stranger?" he said giving her a sly look.

She felt a bit embarrassed in front of Kalim who was recovering himself from the shock of the battle with an even bigger shock because of Rilury answering Hao on that tone.

But, as she couldn't endure constant pressure, she exploded.

"Oh, shut the hell up! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive and this stupid fight wouldn't have taken place for me!"

"Actually, not any other shaman fight would.." he said smirking.

She frowned and chattered her teeth in anger.

"WELL, YEAH! I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS F*UCKING TOURNAMENT I ALWAYS DREAMED OF!"

She then gasped calming herself with a deep breath.

"So yeah, thanks for that. But you still are a jerk and I still want to end this battle for screwing all my chances of making new friends now. That's right Kalim! I SAVED HAO ASAKURA FROM DEATH! It was me who welcomed him in my own home and wanted even to be friends! " she said out loudly to the Patch Officiant who was watching witch a surprised expression, but till scared to death to say anything . "You can all boo me later for screwing the whole planet after I finish him in this battle."

Hao was watching her and even let out a short chuckle.

"I appreciate the honesty, but it is obvious that you can't defeat me, not even if you would attack me with all your moves combined." he said bringing back his smirk.

"Oh yeah? I have a card up on my sleeve. I saved it for a spectacular final!"

She then made the wolfram brighten again. But this time it wasn't a sword shaped form. It was somehow like a Tesla coil. Each electric spike was hitting one point, enlarging it in a bigger form, like a whole. There were a six number of brightening mini portals which were forming a hexagon. It was the hardest move she would do, but it was the most powerful, even if she still didn't know how to maneuver it right. Rilury was heavily concentrating her furyoku in a final attack, when a risen hand interrupted the whole process and also decided the result of the battle. It was Hao's.

"I give up." he said with a careless voice.

"You-WHAT?!" the other two voices asked in shock, well, at least one of them. The other one was also a bit angry.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I refuse to fight anymore. If you manage to make this last attack, which will have no effect of course, you will consume all of the furyoku and instantly lose."

"But why-"

"It was fun messing around with you for a while, and even if you quite evolved from the last time we've met, you still hadn't come up to your fully potential. And it would be a pity if you wouldn't be in the Shaman Tournament, considering all those weaklings that are already in. Isn't that right, Kalim?"

The Path Officiant recovered from the shock to give a proper answer from his position.

"Ehm, of course- *coughs*. Takahashi Rilury is officially in the Tournament!"

"What? I am?!" she said with her mouth wide open from heaven.

" Just consider it as a favor return. After all, there is no chance you would have even made one scratch with that ridiculously technique."

"What?! You basta-aard!" she angrily said while the bright hexagon contuored itself again.

"Wait! There is no need to-!" Th Patch Officiant said before a bright yellow blast emerged from the center of the geometrical shape.

There was a violent light. And a sudden blackout in Rilury's head.

* * *

><p>The sunrise was slowly illuminating the Asakura's house. Before it touched Rilury's hair, two scratched arms, which have been carrying her all the way here, gently placed her on the bed. The calm silence in the room was broken when Yoh opened the door.<p>

"I hope you don't mind if I brought someone to sleepover. After all, this is also my house." Hao said not even bothered by his brother's presence.

"Um, sure, she was always welcomed to stay here from the beginning." Yoh said a bit surprised of the guest, but still not considering the situation too incredible.

"Make sure she gets plenty of rest. And after that, spare me an effort and show her where the Tournament location is. I don't want to waste anymore time on the road like I did with you, Yoh." He said with a superior gleam in his eyes.

"Sure thing-"

Hao disappeared in a burst of flames leaving a small ashtray on the floor.

"Nii-san..." Yoh ended his response.

It was actually the first time they had a talk without thinking about the fate of the world.


	9. Chapter 9: The Journey begins!

**Chapter IX**

**The Journey begins!**

**Author notes:** Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad to see that others appreciate my ideas of continuing the anime story! And sorry for the wrong location at the beginning! I just changed the location with the one from the manga, because the one from the anime is a bit uncertain. I am somehow trying to introduce some elements from the manga, because I simply love it.

Oh, and sorry for the language mistakes, I am also trying to improve myself and somehow edit the chapter before posting it...he-he...

Enjoy my longest chapter so far! Sorry, but I first needed to partially establish some things, I don't like it when they don't logically connect and now the situation is a bit more explained (or at least in my head... )

* * *

><p>The sun was already on top of the blue arcade of the sky. Rilury woke up having a neck ache, because the pillow she was sleeping on was too hard. And then she realized: it wasn't her pillow. The strange silence outside and the architectural style made her realize that it also wasn't her room.<p>

As she was going down the stairs, thinking about a plausible explanation, she noticed Kalim sitting in the living room with everyone gathered around him, probably listening to what happened last night. Did he bring her here? But a Patch Tribe Officiant shouldn't interfere or even help the participants in any way. And now she realized, she was actually in the Shaman Tournament. But the glimpse of joy was suddenly swept by a frowning when remembering HOW she actually got in the tournament. And then full embarrassment when she realized WHAT she actually said… therefore it was defiantly time to leave as silent as a ninja from that place.

"Leaving so soon?" the voice of a blonde girl was heard behind her, as she just opened the window.

"I was thinking to at least spare your efforts of kicking out an uninvited person, he-he" Rilury said, awkwardly smiling.

"Your presence isn't unexpected. My fiancée saw you from the beginning when he brought you here."

"Who? Kalim?"

Anna had a light smirk and instead of answering, said:

"Don't you want to hear first what he at least has to say? You can stay more here if you want, as long as you cook dinner."

"Mm, okay, then one minute and I'll disappear immediately after I set the kitchen on fire" she jokingly said, and Anna had a light smile but Rilury was uncertain whether she made a good joke or was just plainly acting stupid in front of her.

She then headed to eavesdrop a bit before she could decide to enter the discussion.

" The point is," Kalim said, "that she would defiantly be a good helper when needed in the ultimate battle"

"What could make you think that we could trust her?" Ren asked being suspicious from the very beginning. Rilury was in the Tournament because of Hao, and Kalim was defiantly omitting some parts from the battle.

"One thing is clear. Even if she is acting impulsively and nearly killed me, she has a pure sincerity and now she is clearly our ally."

"If what you say it's true, then it must be a trap. That guy certainly has a plan and wouldn't stain his reputation for nothing. Even so, I think the rules of this preliminary round for the new shamans are stupid. Why can't only the winner participate in the tournament? If there were exactly like the last time, we could have figured out clearly his intentions and also, things would have been more interesting." He said, without his expression being changed.

"Ren!" Ryu said feeling offended by his arrogance. "How could you say that knowing that that beautiful lady could have gotten hurt, or even worse!" he said with the tears flowing from his eyes like the Niagara Falls.

"What you say is true" Kalim said to Ren, ignoring Ryu. "But, knowing what happened in the last Tournament, we offered everyone the chance to rebuild their team."

"So what you say is…" Ren said with an even more suspicious look.

"That's right. You defeated Luchist Lasso, didn't you? So The Red Star Team is incomplete."

"But you said that we can trust her!" Horohoro exploded not standing the tension of the discussion.

"Hm, I can't predict what her actions will be in the future. But considering her now, her power is actually quite formidable. As you know, a Nearly Death Experience increases a shaman furyoku. Rilury managed to damage somehow the Spirit of Fire, considering that Hao's currently furyoku level is 1,5 million."

Everyone was astonished and also a bit brought down. Excepting Yoh. He was actually impressed and his curiosity was woken up by Rilury's technique.

"But her furyoku isn't that great. She barely reaches 60.000" Yoh said enthusiastically wanting to continue. "This means her spirit's reiyoku (_means spirit power/energy_) is…"

"Beyond one million for sure." Kalim completed.

"This can't be possible!" Horohoro burst again."If the difference is so huge then she would have died by now!"

Rilury's eyes became blank. Die? There were so many things she was unconsciously doing. She clearly didn't have any idea what a being a shaman means.

"That's the puzzle. She actually manages to release small amounts of energy, and that explains why she can hardly control her attacks. But what is eluding me is actually how she can maintain a contact with such a powerful spirit, is the entity isn't even fully present?"

A silence left for thinking was surrounding the dinning table. That's when Rilury knew to interfere, because, judging from what she heard, it was clearly that Kalim hadn't mentioned that part when Rilury confessed everything. Maybe he first wanted to profit as much as possible from the fact that she doesn't yet know what to do, thing which actually bothered her. So she entered the room being with a strong imposing confidence.

"All right, so you seem to know much more about me than even myself. That is quite funny, but I am the one that plays with the lightning, you know? So yeah, before I'll decide whether to help you or not, first thing, I need to ask something…"

"What is it?" Kalim said, trying to hide the shock that she overheard everything they've said.

"What on earth means reiyoku and where the hell is my spirit?!"

Everybody crashed in shock of an amusing disappointment, even if the second question, although the serious tone was ruined by the first one, was actually quite important and nobody knew the answer.

* * *

><p>"America! The land of the stars!" Rilury exclaimed more for herself, as she saw the vast continent from above the private jet of the Tao family. It seems like they headed right for the Patch Village after that day of gibbering and making futile plans to defeat the evil, thing which was nice, because she has never traveled over the Pacific Ocean before.<p>

"I'm meeting Tom Cruise right away!" Anna jokingly said acting like a cool person and putting her sunglasses on.

"He-he, Johnny Depp is mine!" Rilury continued and also put her sunglasses on, embracing a star-like attitude, even if at first she used stars as a metaphorical way of saying those who achieved their dreams.

"What's with you? They are too old to for you to even think something like that!" Manta shouted and soon received a hit in the head by Anna.

"We were just joking…" Anna said on a disturbed tone.

"What kind of humor is that?!" Manta said for himself while crying in pain with a big red bump on his head.

* * *

><p>A lot of people were already waiting in front of the Patch Village. Why would nobody enter? They seized a strong furyoku around the sealed gates, on which was just a poorly written sign "We are closed for maintenance. Thank you for your patience"<p>

"What!? The Patch Tribe have always had a shitty organisation!" Horohoro shouted, thing which led them be recognized by Chocolove and Lyserg.

"Hey guys! Long time no see, eh?" greeted them Lyserg with a smile.

"No fishes, no sea!" greeted Chocolove with a lame joke as always, thing which made Ren and Horohoro beat him like in the good old days.

Lyserg's smile was shortly interrupted by a brief curious look when he saw Rilury confusingly watching the three guys beating for no reason.

"Oh, I suppose you're new in the Tournament?" Lyserg asked her.

"Um yeah, my name is Takahashi Rilury and I…"

"She's our new friend" Yoh completed her.

"A friend of Yoh is also a friend of mine" smiled Lyserg while making a slight reverence.

"Wait a second, that gesture…You're English right?" Rilury asked enthusiastically. "Great, we can both speak in your native language then!"

"Do you also come from England?" Lyserg asked in english happily.

"No, but my father does. And now I've found a good opportunity to practice my language skills again!" Rilury also responded happily.

"It's not time for blabbering, you guys!" interfered Horohoro. "Right now we have a serious problem! The Patch Village is closed and we yet don't know what to do!"

"What a good spirit of observation you have, Horohoro!" said ironically a familiar voice.

"Hao!" Lyserg and Rilury muttered simultaneously.  
>He was surrounded by his old followers, and even some new faces. Luchist was also there, alive, thing which made Tao Ren shocked.<p>

"I thought I defeated that guy once and for good!" Ren said being quite angry, but maintaining the same tone of his voice.

"Oh, I thought of resurrecting some of my old companions, since The Red Star Team was initially incomplete."

"Wait, I thought…" said Rilury before stopping to say something that would make her look even more suspicious.

She thought he wanted her in his team. She would have never joined, of course, but the simple thought would have flattered her once in a while, especially after all that happened.

Hao suddenly smirked. Damn, she forgot that he could read thoughts! Sometimes she wished she could stick her head in the sand, just like an ostrich…

Before anybody could say something, a sandstorm came and the sky blackened itself. Then, from the centre of the cloud vortex, a bright circle appeared and out of it descended a blonde-haired woman wearing a Patch Tribe poncho, but only formally, as the dark-blue one-piece suit she usually wore could be seen under the fluttering cloth.

"My, my, looks like a lot of eager participants are willing to put their hands on the Great Spirit."

Everybody was wondering who that woman was, as they never seen her before.

"Is she a new Patch Member?" Chocolove asked curiously.

"No, she is actually my mother." Rilury said embarrassed, but also surprised as she hadn't being expecting her to be here.

"Alright, you pathetic people hungry for infinite power, as you can see, you came too early at this place, son stop sending us continuously complaints through the leaf spirits, they are quite annoying!" Akira said on an annoyed voice while landing on a cliff.

Everybody's reaction was of consternation and the crowd became agitated.

"You really take after her" Hao said with a smile.

Rilury, feeling annoyed, made a few steps near him.

"Oh just…

"Shut up!" Rilury's voice was covered by her mother's stronger one, thing which made her blush like a tomato.

"There was indeed a limited date on the oracle bell. And today is the day. After all, I didn't say you're not in time for the second preliminary round…" she said while smirking.

Glowing lines were defining themselves under the sand, shaping a huge circle containing ancient symbolic shapes. Everybody realized that they were actually standing on a portal that was starting to function. The dazzling light spread all over the area, teleporting everyone to a mysterious place…

* * *

><p>Rilury was lying on the ground, when a leaf spirit came and played a recording of her mother's voice, thing which made her immediately wake up.<p>

"Attention shamans! You are now in the Eden Garden, or more like paradise intermediate place between the spirits and the material world. This is the second preliminary round. The Garden is as vast as the Amazon, so the best chances are that you will find the person that was the closest standing next to you. Even if you find each other, I suggest you could work together in order to search for the nearest gate away point. But, from my point of view, you can just eliminate each other to give us less head aches.

All in all, the time you have is just of three days. This is the maximum time your material body can resist in this world."

Rilury stood up and wanted to leave as she couldn't stand hearing her mother's voice anymore.

"Not so fast, parasites! This round is made only to test YOUR strength of the spirit. In this world, you can't use your guardian spirit."

"What?!" Rilury asked herself. "Curse you mother, who left you in charge!?"

She then sat deceived on a rock.

The surroundings were although beautiful. The exotic plants were imposing with their huge multi-colored flowers amplified by the emerald green of the grass. It was like being in a tropical forest, only there was more space between the tall trees and the strange thing was there were no birds singing, even if the white sun made of spirit energy was spreading its light for all the living things which also didn't seem to make their presence noticed even by sounds.

Although everything seemed to be material, she sensed that it was all entirely made by spirits. They were all making oversouls with the earth, the only thing that actually seemed to be real. But was this soil made out of a once existing forest, which perished a long time ago? This thought saddened her.

It was clearly why they couldn't use their Guradian spirits. Every shaman was unconsciously making an oversoul with his own spirit, using his bodies, therefore maintaining the material state of the human flesh.

"But still, how am I going to find the needle in the hay all by myself?!" Rilury said out loudly in desolation.

"Hmm, maybe you could be my comrade" Hao said leaning on the trunk of a baobab, already having that superior look.

"You!"

"At first I thought you would be useless here, but considering that you figured the Eden's spirit system all by yourself, maybe you deserve a chance." He said purposely on an arrogant tone.

"It's because of you we both ended up here! If you hadn't annoyed me, I would be next to that innocent boy, Lyserg, and surely by this time we would have found a way out!"

"Hmph." Hao said with his expression changed. "That naïve boy? Oh well, then good luck finding a way out all by yourself!" he carelessly said and then started to walk away.

"Not so fast!" Rilury said and grabbed his arm. "It's _your_ fault so therefore _you_ are going to help me pass this round!" she added categorically.

Hao smirked. She then rapidly took her hand off his arms, suddenly realizing what she did, and removed her embarrassment with a determined look in her eyes.

"I guess it would be less boring if you'd come along"

"So we're officially partners! But only for those three days!" Rilury gladly said offering her hand for a formal handshake, to officialize the pact.

"Just like in the old days, huh?" Hao said on a calmly voice with a little tone of nostalgia.

Rilury blushed and suddenly retrieved her hand, turned her back and rapidly walked in front of him.

Only for three days…She didn't want to risk her entrance in the Shaman Tournament, and any help was welcomed. After all, maybe his intention of eradicating the humans was bad, but he was the only person she actually had the chance to get to know somehow. He might have been acting like a spoiled brat recently, but she couldn't stop considering him somehow…a friend.

And for now, she didn't have to think about the fate of the world. For now, all she had to do was to survive with him in a forest.

"_Maybe it'll really be like in the old days" _Rilury thought and a smile bloomed on her lips, while continuing to calmly walk ahead.


	10. Chapter 10: Wild rapture

**Chapter X**

**The wild rapture**

This chapter was longer than I thought , so forget what I said about the previous one o.o. I posted it right away after I finished, but don't worry, will edit it later ^_^

As for this chapter, I also have a catchy song to play right away : **Russian Red - No Past Land. **Just keep it till it ends and play it again! It creates a nice atmosphere for reading the whole chapter! I also strongly recommend to read the lyrics after you finish reading it, as I consider them as a beautiful matching poem!

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Yoh was lying on the grass, enjoying the fresh breeze, a savior from the heat of the ball of light. After 5 minutes of calmly listening the leaf spirit playing the recording, he got up, admiring the surrounding. With a smile he then proceeded to walk in a random direction.<p>

This round seemed to be quite interesting and maybe the most difficult regarding the shaman himself. He realized it wasn't going to be an easy task, because after all, the Eden Garden was a semi-part of the spirit world, meant to strengthen the most important characteristic of a shaman: his bond with the nature. Although the spirits were making oversouls with their carbon residues, all the nature elements were present: water, earth, air, fire… He knew that those who would manage to come back will become stronger and increase their furyoku.

But Yoh enjoyed spending his time in the nature. All he needed to do was to find an escape before the normal human body would yield because of the lack of food. But of course, many shamans wouldn't notice their physiological needs because the spirit is trying to stay bonded with it through its own furyoku. Still, he wasn't hurrying. Actually, he somehow has wanted to seek this opportunity for a long time: a break from the hellish training he endured in the last weeks.

A rustle and then all his chances of relaxing were brutally destroyed by her presence.

"Anna!" he said in somehow a shock, because she wasn't supposed to be here.

"I suppose you don't have any clue about what's going on, do you?" Anna asked on a serious tone. "It seems like the new organizer didn't take into account the fact that there were people who didn't participate in the Tournament."

"It seems like we had bad luck, he-he…" Yoh ulessly tried to cheer her up, because she clearly seemed to be pissed and he knew that at any time she would go off on him with a deadly hit, with or without the shinigamis.

"But wait…if you are also here…then where is Manta?"

A leaf spirit which was passing by, transmitting the standard recording, was captured in a second in Anna's palm. She then combined it with a pearl from her necklace. Out of nowhere appeared something like a hologram, showing Akira in foreground with little Manta who just woke up from fainting.

"Who the hell is disturbing me at this hour? It is forbidden to give any information about-

Ah, it's you…" Akira said with a little frown upon her eyes.

"What's the meaning of all this?." Anna promptly said.

"Oh well, your furyoku level is indeed high if you managed to make a smaller additional oversoul. Perhaps that is also the reason why I thought you were also a participant. Luckily I've managed to save your friend in the last second, because he is really weak."

"Hey! I almost entered that labyrinth of death because of you!" Manta shouted from the back, being reduced to silence by a cloth which tied itself on his mouth.

"I don't have either furyoku or time to waste. Get me out of here." She plainly requested.

"Well, I could call off the entire Round for a small mistake or…if you also participate in this round and manage to get out of here, we'll be offering you free rooms in a four-star hotel and also free meals for the entire duration of the Shaman Fight." Akira said with her typical voice of making business. Anna was unimpressed.

"And a compensation of 10.000 yen." She said in defeat.

"I've heard enough" Anna said and broke her mini-oversoul. "Come on Yoh, let's go"

"Hai!" Yoh approved her with a smile noticing that she wasn't upset anymore and then went ahead.

"Wait! I'm sure there are plenty of rocks we can tie up to your wrists before we head off."

"But…Anna.." Yoh pleaded her with a tearfall under his eyes.

"*Sigh*, I was just joking. We can't risk loosing more energy than necessary, especially now that we only have three days to find a getaway."

"Thank you" Yoh mumbled to the divinity that from time to time it would save him from the hellish training. On rare occasions though, but still…

"Besides…" Anna went with her steps ahead "As you fiancée, there's a long time you haven't taken me out on a proper date." She showed a light mysterious smirk and then continued to move on.

After a short puzzled expression, Yoh warmly smiled looking at her back and followed the way.

* * *

><p>"We are just heading nowhere! This is the same rock I sat on half an hour ago!" Rilury finally said breaking the silence that fell over them since they began walking.<p>

"That's because you took the lead, didn't you?" Hao said calmly. "Also, your mind was full of thoughts so you probably weren't paying attention on the direction you were going."

"And judging by the fact that you haven't said anything, you were just pleased to listen to them, right?" she said irritated.

"They were quite funny. The most amusing part was the fact that you stood 15 minutes of questioning yourself before admitting that we're lost."

"At least I was making an effort. Why don't you give it a try, since you are acting so superior and stuff…"

"Actually, I don't know the way out either." Hao carelessly responded.

"Hah!" she said victorious.

"That's because it would take at least one month before arriving to the real exit. And you could do that only if you were in the spirit form. " he added, thing which annoyed Rilury again.

"Hmh, seems like you have experience traveling even here." She changed her expression with an enigmatic look. "Tell me…I which afterlife was it?" she said with a smirk.

"Well, I see you've finally done your research" he said adopting the same look, but only a bit darker.

"It is a matter-of-course…"

"_Since you broke my trust from the beginning."_

She couldn't stop that thought, thing which made Hao smirk. She instinctively avoided eye-contact, since she left herself exposed due to her weakness.

"I don't think relying on someone matters. What you call trust are only some prejudiced expectations that will obviously be broken, because the person doesn't know the other as well as he thought.

Anyway, what we are counting here on is mutual help. Just like in the nature, where some bacterias are helping other plants to extract some substances from the soil. It's humanly typical to expect more and take everything for granted."

Hao said all that with no trace of sadness and his eyes became cold, even if he was still smiling.

Rilury gave up in finding contra-arguments, as they wouldn't change his perception.

"All right then…So you needed me for something." She said on a serious tone.

"Not particularly. But as much as I love spending time here, we can't afford losing our chances. You see, each gate away portal can be used only once."

"So?"

"They are practically furyoku batteries using the same technique as your mother's."

"And I can detect them with less amount of energy. And all I need to do is?"

"Perspicacious, but naïve at the same time" Hao smiled.

"Just tell me already before I change my mind" Rlury started to get pissed again.

But she calmed down while hearing his explanations. She then plunged her hand in the ground and concentrated herself. She mentally followed a slight pattern of light, leading to…

"A hideout in the savana?"

"Just as I thought. They wouldn't have made this task so easy."

* * *

><p>"Akira, it seems that we have a problem." One of the Patch member, Silva, approached her while she was having a chit-chat with Manta explaining him about this probe.<p>

"I know." She said after she sighed.

"It isn't about the contestants. It is about the Philosopher Stone. Somebody got it somehow infiltrated in the Eden."

"I said that I already know." Akira said flatly. "What an unexpected surprise, to find something that was thought to be lost for thousands of years…and also during the Shaman Fight. So convenient…." She said a bit bothered by this fact.

"Goldva ordered this probe to be interrupted."

"I don't care what that old man said. It was part of the deal.

And after all, the spirits there are too simple. It's a good thing that I've blocked all the contacts with the external guardian spirits" She smirked.

It will just be a pity if someone would stumble upon it…"

* * *

><p>"So, what are you saying is that the diurnal animals are only the predators?"<p>

"You've noticed the strange silence. Animals have spirits too, and they can also end up in constant loops of their behavior in the nature. "

"Hm, so I suppose they've placed it right in the middle of them."

"Hmph. Be prepared to meet another side of the wildness you're used living in. "

"Stop talking like you're knowing me, Hao" Rilury seriously responded, and then walked to the source of the portal light.

* * *

><p><em>*you can play the music now*<em>

In the open field, the tall grass was a perfect environment for the fiercest creatures to hide and hunt their prey. Even if there was no herbivore around and they didn't need to eat, they were prisoners of their instincts. Calmly hiding, a prehistoric tiger was hardly enduring the waiting to tear with his tusks the flesh of the two human bodies that were walking in the open field.

But then, it came. The tiger ran away, as something else was declaring its property.

"Look! It's running!" Rilury said, although they both noticed the tiger before.

"Of course. It would have been too easy." Hao said with a grimace, enthusiastic for a challenge. "Look ahead."

And there it was. The pterodactyl monster was flying above them.

"Wasn't this supposed to be in another period?" she asked surprised.

"The species is at the border, and those spirits sometimes get lost" *

It suddenly plunged quickly for a direct attack.

Hao was even quicker and easily blocked it with a wooden stick from a teak. Rilury also had one, since its wood was known to be the toughest tree.

The pterodactyl was thrown back in the sky, just like a boomerang. Then it leaned for the weaker prey.

Rilury was waiting for it. She stood there unmoved, adopting a tai chi position. Then she redirected the attack in a simple wave movement, rotating her body and throwing the reptile out with the help of the centrifuge force, thing which made it collapse on the ground.

"Quite impressive" Hao said with a pleased expression.

"It's not defeated yet." Rilury said, waiting for its next move.

A deafening sound of an earthquake. What was happening?

The pterodactyl suddenly abandoned the fight, and it flew really high in the sky in a matter of seconds, to avoid the dangerous creature that was approaching.

"This is strange. I never felt such a high spirit pressure in this place." Hao said enigmatically.

Then it revealed itself. A monster as big as a tank. It was more exactly a chimera, with the furious expression of a grizzly bear with the mane of a lion. The body was huge, as it was all covered with harsh long fur and it had the terrifying claws that could smash the human body within seconds.

Rilury was astonished. The strange part that she noticed was that in the middle of the forehead, between the two horns, there was something blue glowing with intensity.

"The Philosopher Stone" Hao responded her thoughts. "Of course, that's the only explanation for such a powerful creature to exist here." He had a grimace and in his eyes was a strange sparkle.

The chimera, which was standing on its two feet, suddenly put its anterior members on the ground. The earth shook and made Rilury to fell down on the earth, as she wasn't prepared for that huge collision. That was the opportunity the monster was waiting for, as it was quickly heading for a fierce attack.

One unforgivable mistake. She can't avoid it fast enough.

The immense claws were stopped in the middle of the air, just one second before the hit.

Something blocked it. It was a teak stick that was starting to break under the immense pressure. It was Hao who protected her.

They both jumped aside before the stick would break in half, causing the creature to crash on the ground, which split in craters.

"That was close." Hao said with his expression unchanged, although his eyes caught a slight glimpse of worry."Too bad I'm now left unarmed." He added in a bored disappointment.

"Not really." Rilury said, quickly recovering from the shock.

She pulled out a dagger with tribal inscriptions on its handle.

"I found this accidentally when I was in an expedition in Africa with my father, although I was quite young and I vaguely remember it. I want you to have it in return for saving me."

Hao looked at her a bit unceirtain and then smiled.

"I'm flattered, but for the moment I'll just borrow it, thanks. Now all we need to do is reach that stone."

Rilury still looked at the pterodactyl which was still on the sky, waiting for the battle to finish and feast from the corpse remains.

"You can still form oversouls in here, right?" she asked with a grin.

"I already read the plan in your head. It could work, actually." He smiled pleased.

"All right, since you have more furyoku than I do, I'm going to distract that will-o'-the-wisp."

Without even waiting for his answer she headed for the monster by plunging herself with the help of the stick, landing with a hit on the monster's left foot.

It groaned and tried to hit her with its claw. She bend over and hit it on the right foot. Even the effects were only to annoy it, she still made the creature hurt its knee with its immense claw, thing which infuriated it even more.

Then it stood up in two legs again and wrapped itself over to squash the annoying human. Rilury managed to escape the grip just in time, by maintaining a brief saving gap with the stick, thing which made it break as well.

The creature rolled over and smashed the earth again. It laid for a second on its back, enough to notice Hao approaching. He was flying because he formed a temporary oversoul with the pterodatyl, using the dagger.

The monster stood up and wanted to brutally hit the flying pest. It raised its both claws to form a grip with no escape…

Then its whole body paralyzed in an electric shock. Rilury also froze on the same position with her arms stretched in an attempt to do something.

Hao was also surprised. But then he changed his expression with a frown. He disrupted the oversoul. He landed right on the monster forehead, with the dagger plunged near the blue glowing stone.

After a second, the whole creature exploded in lots of tiny spirits which were spreading freely in the air.

He walked out from the storm of dust that formed, but he had no expression.

"It seems like the spirits combined were even weaker than I thought." He said thoughtfully while manufacturing something in his hands, but it was too much dust to see what he was doing.

"Tell me, Rilury, do you still feel it?" he suddenly asked.

She then realized that there was no more portal in the surrounding. Somebody must have already used it while they were concentrating on the fight. And she was also in lack of furyoku, as that attack she made consumed fifty times more furyoku than it usually does in the real world.

She felt exhausted and also deceived.

"There is nothing we can do now. We must continue our searching." He said while giving the dagger back to Rilury.

But she didn't took it.

"I said it's a gift that you must accept" She categorically said being disrupted from the whole shock.

"Well, if you insist…I also have something for you." he smiled mysteriously.

He then went behind her and she remained surprised as she felt the blue stone touching the skin under her neck.

"Wait, I cannot accept that!" she said with her eyes shocked.

"You must." Hao said while finishing tying the necklace. "This stone is almost useless in the material world, but here it will maintain your level of furyoku. You shouldn't have wasted it in the first place."

"But you also did-"

"I'm left with 600.000. I think I can do with that." He said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, let's act all superior about the one who saved you." she said a bit pissed.

"I would have escaped easily."

"Yeah right, and I am an extra-terrestrial being who came to conquer the whole world." She ironically said.

"Would you like to join forces, then?" he said with an evil look.

She laughed.

"Oh, cut it out!" she happily said. "It's already the sunset, this fight took the whole day!" she stretched. "Does it happen for you to also know a perfect place for camping?" she asked with a grin.

"As a matter a fact, I really do." He continued the game.

"Then, may you lead the path this time" she said with a playful smile and a mannered gesture with arms. Hao chuckled, because by this joke she made a strong discrepancy between her gesture and her direct nature of being.

The sun was descending behind a hill, forming the shape of a semi-closed purple eye, watching over the wildness. The time of the predators was over.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>*Author Note: The Pterodatylus was in The Late Jurassic Period, and this period is known for the mid-sized dinosaurs and also the apparition of other species of animals, such as birds and fishes (ex:shark was also in that period, depending on the region). So near the very beginning of the mamals.<em>

_Correct me if I'm wrong, but there's no way I will introduce a freaking T-Rex in this area, no matter how cool it sounds! Otherwise it wouldn't be called the Eeden Garden because there would be way too much chaos._

_Maybe the others would fight another dino...just maybe...Pfft, I don't know why I introduced those reptiles in the first place, now my mind is going all crazy about the endless possibilities :s _


	11. Chapter 11: Cambia su color

**Chapter XI**

**Cambia su color**

***A song that you have to listen to, it creates the perfect atmosphere! **Cocorosie-Brazilian Sun**. You MUST listen to it after *I'll tell you when*

* * *

><p>There was the sundown, and in the area specially prepared for the shaman who have passed the first probe. Akira also took Manta with her, because he wanted to see his friends more than anything else. Besides, it will keep her company and avoid boring herself. Even if she knew that in the first day almost nobody could escape, she still was obligated by the rules to supervise and formally greet the competitors.<p>

"And also, the first that comes through this gate receives an exclusive free ticket for two persons at the hot springs!" Akira declared with pride as she was indicating the human-size portal meant to link the two worlds.

"Ugh…isn't that a bit of a rip-off?" Manta said disappointed.

"What do you mean? One hour bath is really expensive!"

"I don't think it would be a concern for us…"

"Oh, that's right….It's because you are Oyamada Manta, and your father is the owner of the international company." She said with a glance in her eyes.

"Uh that's not what I meant…"

"Shall we make a bet then? If you win, I'm going to offer you an unlimited pass ticket at the hot springs!"

"Huh, that would be nice I guess…"

"But if you loose then you'll pay me the equivalent value of that subscription."

"Ok that won't be so…wait! How much it would cost!?"

"Ah, seems like the first contestants arrived! What a surprise! Remember, I bet on that friend of yours and that commanding Kyoyama girl."

"What?! That was the team I was going to bet on!"

"Too late, no returns. So the winner is…None? Hmph." Akira said with a slight frown and Manta shockingly let a shout out when he saw a blonde haired man wearing a black elegant latino costume and a matching hat, of course. His collar was made of abundant silk pieces of material and his shoes were perfectly made for a tango. They have both never seen him before, so he was a new participant for sure. Could he be that powerful to have passed this probe just in one day?

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name, ladies and…the little ones is Juan Carlos De Los Parlotes De Amadeo! But you can call me…" he makes a few step moves..."Alejandro." and put his hat on top of his head in an overly dramatic gesture.

The spectators both remained with their mouth opened when they saw this awkwardly lame and too bombastic presentation.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? How come that YOU came first here, from all the participants!?" Manta said in consternation.

"Ah, shall I explain. You see, my Mistress granted me the permission to use the escaping portal. Without her I would have forever wandered in that endlessly baneful wildness or even be slaughtered by that dreadful heteroclite!" he said with emphasis, thing which made Manta slap his head.

"A heteroclite? That is unusual…" Akira said thoughtfully.

"If it hadn't been for her brilliant plant. I…"

"Enough talking, you receive a special prize." She handed him the tickets.

"Oh! What a delightful surprise!"

"Such a waste…" Manta said to himself.

"Actually, consider yourself lucky." Akira said with a winning glance.

"But it wouldn't have been fair at all! Why haven't you bet on your daughter in the first place?!" Manta said in quick defence.

"Hmph? My daughter? She may be strong, but she still has a lot to learn." She said vacant, with a soft, calm voice, thing which made Manta to get a surprised look.

"_And I hope she's fine." _She thought, still thinking about the one that was standing close to her daughter before they teleported. She still didn't know what was in that boy's head, but all she knew was that she could put her trust in that strong willed look she had in that night…

* * *

><p>The World was spinning. And the night came, as the blue moon was rising from the depths of the Spirit Lake, emanating a pure liquid light.<p>

"Is this a safe place to sleep? It feels to me that we are a bit exposed." Rilury asked, as they stood nearside a cliff, where the sight of the vivid lake was quite clear. They were also staying in front of a soft burning fire, on a pile of leaves she put to sleep well enough this night. But still, as the sun went off, the heat also vanished with a scent of lila perfume and spilling the blue ink on the Eden's green wings.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to miss a second of this night." Hao said on a mysterious tone.

The evening was beautiful, but it started to be cold. She instinctively wrapped her arms.

She felt some cloth wrapping her shoulders. It seemed like a white cloak hanging on her, but it was actually a poncho. His poncho.

"You can cover yourself with this, I don't need it." He said not giving a great importance to his gesture, like Rilury did.

"No, I can't-, you can't stay like this…on this cold night!" she quickly added, as not to seem slightly bothered by the fact that he was half naked…again.

"Have you forgotten? Since I control fire, I am pretty good on maintaining the right temperature of my body" he said with a careless assurance. "But could it be… that you are more bothered by the fact that I don't have any clothes on?" He glanced with a smirk.

She blushed and frowned at the same time.

"NOT AT ALL! Don't be such a-"

**_***play the song! I said PLAY IT! D:***_**

She couldn't finish her sentence, because her thoughts were also interrupted by the suddenly glowing lake, which was emanating an incandescent blue.

The birds were singing the pure melody of a sweet morning.

"It started" Hao said on a soft voice, as he's been waiting for this.

Rustles. Out of the leaves the animals were unveiling themselves. First there were the rabbits, then the gentle deers followed by all sorts of other species. They were all herbivores and peaceful, and also from the surface of the lake, strange blue sparkles were caressing their fur.

Some of them would softly lean their head and drink from the lake. The little waves which were forming on the surface unleashed tiny essences of spirits, floating like feathers in the wind and spreading their glow everywhere in a mellow dance.

"The night is a favorable medium for those spirits to wander around." explains Hao. "As the normal soul becomes more vulnerable in the night, so have those animals the opportunity to live in harmony. This is a normal day for them, but it never ceases to fascinate me.". His look seemed to be quite absorbed by the vivid décor of this other part of the Graden of Eden.

The stars were nothing else but fireflies.

* * *

><p>In a glade lightened by the warm says of the moon, the calm figure of a dreamy boy and the girl who could express herself in the middle of nowhere…there it was everything they needed.<p>

The night was dancing in shades of blue above them.

They were hidden by the big leaves of a translucent green.

Anna sighed, but this time it was more like taking a breath. She came closer to Yoh and their arms touched. Before she could say something, Yoh also sighed.

"Harmony. This is how I usually like to imagine the world." He said while admiring the nature unfolding itself in light shaded patterns.

"It will become a reality when you'll become the Shaman King." Anna said trying to hide any inflexion of her voice.

She felt nervous for no reason, after such a long time since the Osorezian Revoir.

"Hm, you're right, Anna". He looked at her and smiled warmly. She had a slight blush and turned her look.

"All I want is for you to become happy." She said while holding her knees.

"I know."

In the blue light of the moon, her hair waved in the shadows.

In the blue light of the moon, her eyes captured the gleam of the butterflies.

He hugged her spontaneously. He didn't know what gave him this strong impulse. All that he knew was that he had the same butterflies. The same flying creatures which you would never let them go.

In the blue light of the moon, their lips touched a soft kiss that stained with a red color their pale skin which reflected the spread ink. After slowly removing his mouth, Yoh leaned on the back and held her tight on his chest.

Even if the whole world was unsettled, even if the crowds were agitated, heading nowhere, making Yoh feel lost in the doubtful emotions, making him to flawlessly react by going with the flow…

One thing was for certain. That he will never let her go.

The dreams slowly wrapped the two warm bounded bodies.

The night was revealing its splendor of magic.

* * *

><p>The dance continued calmingly in a deep silence, and Rilury maintained it, as she was absorbed by its refulgence. Even if the animals were freely walking, their movements were so gentle that all they could produce was a soft noise, which wouldn't bother anybody. It was actually quite pleasurable for a deep sleep. Her eyes were closing slowly.<p>

She startled, as she felt a strange weight on her right shoulder. She quickly looked on that side, to see nobody else but him, unintentionally leaning on her in his sleep.

How could he fall asleep before her? Come to think of it, the stone preserved her a lot of energy while he didn't even have time to rest since that battle. And he also consumed much more furyoku than her.

But still she felt strange. She didn't know if it was because of the contact they weren't supposed to have, or because of…

Hao's sleeping face. Even with his eyes closed, his expression seemed to be so…dreamy. Like an innocent boy peacefully sleeping, but still seeming to search for something in his dreams…

Was he the same boy from today, that wants to destroy all humans? An image of his smirking expression crossed her mind and she smiled warmly. This strong contrast makes him look now kind of...cute. Her cheeks borrowed a hot red color.

But she couldn't leave him like this. After all, she also had to sleep. She tried to gently move his head.

"Now, now Hao…I also want to have my sweet dreams…" she said on a soft voice, then she leaked a slight surprised sound, as he fell further on her lap.

She blushed even more, but then in her eyes there was a light sparkle. He really fell into a profound sleep and it seems like her knees were much more comfortable for him, as he leaked a soft breathe.

The pale moonlight was reflecting on his skin.

She's never seen him like that before: breathing so slowly...So defenceless, but feeling at the same time so safe and somehow fulfilled...

Her eyes became warm. She put her hand on his hair.

"Baka*…you sleep like a kitten." She said softly with her lips made in an apparently pouting expression, her cheeks covered in rose petals of light. She stood in that position for a while, just looking at him.

But as the time was flowing in the night's blur she unconsciously was leaning slowly on her back...even if she wanted to stay awake more, just to memorize this moment that she knew she probably won't happen again soon enough.

The night covered them up in blue sheets and green pillows. She was breathing deeply in a warm sleep, with not only the poncho keeping her warm, but also his body. Hao was resting his head on her belly and he put his arm around her. She was slightly holding his hand under the white cloth.

The spirits were dancing, and so were their subconscious feelings.

(INSERT IMAGE HERE**)

* * *

><p>*<em>baka=moron, silly(in this context) ~japanese<em>

**THE IMAGE I'M TALKING ABOUT is something that I've poorly drawn D': .It's nothing, really, but I though that since I worked a bit on it, why not post it?

**_imgur... (slash)iHhxabZ_**

_(...) means dotcom_

_dot means._

_you get the rest._

**_OR go to my profile and visit my deviant art account. I have all the fanart posted there. _**

Please don't be harsh. Honestly it didn't picture Hao as well as I wanted to, but oh well :l. I hope I'll improve myself as I write the story :

Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed it! And thanks again for the reviews, they give me a boost and I hope that more of you would share your opinion about this! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Revelation

**Chapter XII**

**Revelation**

Song for this chapter: **Enya- Carribbean Blue** (lyrics included in the stroy)

*grammatical mistakes will be corrected as soon as possible, as again I didn't have the patience to edit it now, sorry :s

*picture included!

* * *

><p>The strong white rays of the strange sphere of light which's rise was announcing the beginning of the day drove Rilury insane. She was still tired from last night and barely could open her eyes. But when she did, she realized that she was all alone but still had the sheet underneath not taken away.<p>

"_He would probably come back. But that's not an excuse to just leave me like that in the middle of nowhere!" _ she angrily thought and started looking for him only to express her complaints about how a horrible partner he was. After all, they've had…sort of a deal…maybe? She didn't know why they even ended up together from the beginning. They could have just split and she would have defiantly found a way all by herself. That would have been perfect. But, before she could leave like he did, she had to find water. Come to think of it, she barely noticed that she was thirsty until she almost reached the limit of her physiological need. The body was the oversoul object in this world and the bounds aren't so tighten here and maybe this is why she only perceived a small thirst, even if she hadn't been drinking anything for 24 hours.

But the cliff was too high for her just to jump to the lake without using furyoku and not getting nearly killed. She just had to find a small river.

As she was walking deep in the woods she couldn't help notice a small rustle behind her whenever she would move more than five meters. This time she counted her steps and before taking the last one she turned around.

"Freeze! I have a…a sharp amulet that could cut you in half!" she tried to make a lame warning.

"So it's really you who took that stone…"

A more feminine voice than hers, crystal clear, was coming from a younger girl than her. She was wearing a long, black elegant dress which somehow resembled the Victorian era of England. Her silver hair was silky and very long till it reached her thin calves covered by striped black and white socks. Something that caught Rilury's attention was her dark eyes which didn't seem to have a stable black color. The iris seemed to be more like a dark fluid always in motion, somehow foggy, just like a black hole ready to absorb you.

On her head was a hair band with a blue rose attached on it, the only colorful spot on her.

After a while of checking her out, Rilury snapped out of it and tried to give a proper answer.

"No, um, somebody err…kind of gave it to me.."

"I know."

" Wait, so you were following me this whole time?!"

"Of course. I only did this noise on purpose so you will notice me. It's always impolite to bump on someone uninvited"

She was talking with an expressionless face.

"BUT you followed me! Why would you do that?!"

"I have my own private reasons"

"What?! You broke my privacy in the first place!"

"And apparently so wanted this cobra."

Rilury looked instinctively behind. Ten centimeters away was standing a dead cobra which was just in the middle of its fast and silent attack. She didn't even have time to recover from the shock as behind that girl was a huge grizzly bear already on his two feet with its claw raised for a deadly hit.

It collapsed immediately, without her even having to look behind.

"This place is exposed. Should we talk somewhere else?" she said, not even bothered by these creatures that would have given Rilury a lot of trouble if she would have been alone here.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I see now. So you were just trying to find teammates."<p>

"Not quite. But since you were the only one left without a team and I already have another one, I suppose it is also your interest."

"Well, I haven't really thought about this before…"

She was hoping she could team up with that boy, Lyserg. He seemed to be a nice guy.

Miyako...this was her name, meaning child of the night. She told her that she knew all the teams from the last SF, as she isn't just another new competitor. According to her, he first time she participated in this fight there wasn't a fair number of shamans for making teams. So she was left behind, therefore this time she made sure she had the team formed right before the second round. She already found a new teammate, so the only one left is Rilury who should make a decision.

Just as she thought, everyone of them already made their groups and she couldn't just break in…If it weren't for Miyako, perhaps the same thing would have happened to her.

After all, they both seem to be alike considering this point of view.

"But yeah. I accept your offer." Rilury smiled, but Miyako had no reaction at all.

"Alright. First thing to do for you is to become stronger." She categorically said.

"What?!" Rilury said in disappointment and a bit ashamed.

"Look at your level of furyoku. I can also sense it. If it weren't fr that stone, you wouldn't have survived by now."

Rilury nodded a bit resigned.

"I know… But how can I do that in such a short amount of time"

Miyako's corner of her lips somehow curved.

"It's simple. But you have to keep it a secret."

"No problem!" she said with a short confidence which suddenly disappeared at the sudden image of Hao smirking in her head. "But…how can I hide anything…from that bastard's mind?! Guh!" around her were flames of anger.

"Take this."

"Huh?"

Rilury watched surprised the strange jewelry that Miyako was offering her in her delicate palm. It seemed to be a black pearl which color contrasted so well with her white skin.

"This is an earring I have specially designed for blocking any exterior agent of making contact with one's mind. Vodoo, possessions , curses and even mind reading."

"It sure looks nice…" Rilury said with admiration. "You know, you could start producing your own line of jewelry after all this is over."

Miyako smiled a bit for herself.

"Maybe, but I think it'll remain a hobby, because this time...nothing will fail." She replied while standing up and then started walking away.

"Wait!" Rilury called. "What's the secret of becoming stronger?"

"Just take a bath in the Spirit Lake this night. With nothing but your necklace on." She answered without turning her back and then walked further.

* * *

><p>Rilury was returning to the camp place while thinking about this strange meeting. She was wearing on her right ear the strange beautiful black earring and thought if it really worked. If so, then Miyako must be a strong shaman, especially because she also put down two dangerous creatures without even lifting a finger.<p>

She was staying just in the same place where last night, two young shamans shared a kiss. The location was quite safe and it offered her enough silence for her to think.

"_With nothing but your necklace on."_ She blushed. How could she risk being seen naked in the wild, especially with…him? The thought nearly crossed her head as Hao suddenly appeared from behind the huge leaves, carrying a flask of water. He also didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Where have you been?" he frankly asked.

"I…was just taking a walk in the nature." She answered in a defensive mode.

Hao darted a serious glance at her. Then his look became shocked.

She smirked.

"So? How does it feel not being able to read my mind for the first time?"

He frowned in consternation but shortly regained his composure.

"Hmph. Simple protecting spell. I don't know how you got it, but you should know that this Reishi ability grants me the power not only to read your mind, but also your heart."

Rilury startled a bit as he smirked.

"Just now you felt intimidated by me."

"No I was not!" she replied with her short temper.

"Your thoughts are influencing your emotions. So I can also tell when you're lying."

"As if I care!" she said a bit pissed. "I'm only glad that now I can have at least some privacy! Because, as far as I see, you are kind of a stalker type, aren't you?" she shortly gave him a comeback.

"Hmph. It was just impolite of you to leave my poncho like that. Somebody could have stolen it."

"Yeah right." She said to herself, but Hao ignored that.  
>"So, should we head further? It is already afternoon." He said indifferently.<p>

"Ah!" she reminded something."Um…I think it would be the best not to head far from the lake. I…somehow sense a portal."

"You're a terrible liar."

She felt somehow attacked, but maintained a firm position.

"So what? I have my own reasons of doing so, and it is my choice if I want o tell you or not. If don't like this way of exploring, considering that we don't know where to go yet, then you are free to go."

Hao looked at her and then had a satisfied smile.

"It's fine with me." He answered carelessly. "But you have to know, this is called a compromise. And the other part must also have something in return" he smirked.

She looked at him suspiciously but then answered with a sigh.

"Fine. But today is mine! So first thing...could I have some of that water, please?" She asked without letting her coolness down.

He threw the flask to her.

"It was for you from the beginning."

"Then why-...oh, never mind" she said as she drank the refreshing liquid.

"Thanks! Now all I want is to sleep." she added as she laid on her back, because the place they were in was quite a good hideout for the day.

"Why?" he asked with a smug. He laid next to her and his palm was holding his head, which was supported by his elbow. "Planning to do something at night?"

"I'm tired." She said, not negating the question. "Last night you were propped on me so I could barely sleep." She said with a slight grin.

His smug disappeared but still gave no answer than giving a short sigh. He closed his eyes and turned on the other side.

"_Playing the mature type, huh?"_ she said, but only in her head, somehow wanting him to hear that. But she looked at the sky with a satisfied smile. Her eyes slowly closed as they were counting the clouds running on the light blue color.

* * *

><p>The night was clear.<p>

The Spirit Lake was spreading its glamour in the darkness, steady and calm, reflecting the blue moon so clear like a mirror. The light waves were dancing on the surface, like it was waiting to embrace something…or someone.

Rilury was standing at the edge of the lake. She somehow managed to sneak in without waking the other one up. Now she was admiring the blue water's refulgence.

She took her clothes off, one by one. Even her earring, because she felt that she had to make full contact with the essence of the lake.

The only thing left was the blue stone, which was somehow gleaming under the pale rays of the moon.

She took a step in and the fluid liquid welcomed her foot with the right temperature. She then walked further, her body slowly dipping in the lake.

_*song plays*_

When he arrived, she was already half sunken in the water. Only her back was being caressed by the light of the moon making her skin to have a soft gloss. Her curves were harmonizing perfectly with the light waves on the surface.

This sight made him have a soft blush under his eyes, as he wasn't expecting to see this forbidden marble of the night. He instinctively turned his look but he couldn't help himself not looking back, when the water almost reached her neck. What was she doing here? Why? Those were questions that couldn't leave his head.

The water had flown above her chest, as she walked deeper in the lake. When the blue stone touched the surface of the lake, a strong turquoise glow spread within seconds on all the surface. Her eyes caught the gleam.

The spirits were awakening by yellow sparkles arranging themselves in a bright circuit.

Ball of lights were rising from the depths, floating like leaves on the surface.

_Dance! Dance!_ The whispers were spreading in the air, and the waves became bigger, as the lake became more agitated because of the light.

She rose her hand from the water. Standing on her tiptoes, she made a pirouette and the tiny spirits were guiding her steps by playing with her hands. She made slow and gracious moves, dancing like a swan among the diamonds.

He watched her, and the sparkle of the light was reflecting in his eyes. His look was absorbed by the gorgeousness of the girl dancing with the spirits of the water.

_So the world goes round and round_

_With all you ever knew_

_They say the sky high above_

_Is Caribbean blue _

The spirits were singing, as the water rose and she was higher and higher, as her head leaned on the star décor.

He couldn't turn his look away. He wasn't thinking anymore if her body could be exposed. He was instinctively driven by a strange burning desire of absorbing everything with his eyes. Fascinated by the glamour, spellbound by her spreading charm ...

The water was also creating her a blue dress covering her lady blossoms. She was being protected by the lake by all the curious looks, because she was now one with the spirits. And they wanted to keep her pure. Her body was a temple and her spirit was a diamond they must polish to give it its fully potential brilliance. (*INSERT IMAGE HERE!)

_If every man says all he can,_

_If every man is true,_

_Do I believe the sky above_

_Is Caribbean blue?_

Those words made him gain his senses. What was wrong with him? He usually has the common sense of not breaking this kind of privacy, but this time…

Was Hao bewitched?...By her?

Rilury didn't have the slightest concern. The spirits were already showing her the true beauty of the world. The Carribean islands, where the sky and the sea were one. Where the mermaids took her by the hand, were combing her hair and singing her a charming song. Explaining the cycle of the Earth, the meaning of dancing with the spirits, the bound with between nature and her true self. Trying to show her something covered in the mantle of the Universe...

_If all you told was turned to gold,_

_If all you dreamed were new,_

_Imagine sky high above_

_In Caribbean blue_

Around her unfolded a golden aura. Her spirit has grown and the spectacle was ending in a burst of light. The water broke forth in a jet like an artesian well and the light refracted in the drops of water.

A gorgeous rainbow.

A huge waves took her from under the arcade of light, but was as gentle as a woman's hand catching a butterfly.

He left before the wave brought her to the shore. She opened her eyes, as being disrupted for the reverie. Everything felt like a dream, but she knew it was real.

It felt…wonderful. The dense spirit energy was already flowing through her veins.

* * *

><p>When Rilury returned, she already saw Hao waiting for her, with his arms crossed, leaning on a tree with a careless position. Just like the time she firstly seen him in this world.<p>

"I see you took a walk again."

She didn't answer. After all, she didn't need to give him any report. Good thing she was wearing the earring.

"Tonight the Spirit Lake had an unusual glow. So I went to check out what was happening."

She blushed. Could it be possible, that he...had seen her naked?

"I like that your hair is still wet." He made a biting remark that made her attend to slap him.

So predictable. He stopped her hand by grabbing her wrist. Before she could react he grabbed the other one and he was already immobilizing her from the back.

She stood there, unable to move as he was holding her hands at the level of her head and made her impossible to turn at him.

His face came close to her neck ad he whispered on her right side, with a slight smirk.

"What a nice black pearl you have. But just one earring doesn't suit you."

His lips touched her lobe and he took the pearl in his teeth. His breath felt dangerously on her neck.

But before he could take it off, her right foot kicked him right on the shin. The kick was so powerful that it made him take some distance. He felt on one knee and stared at her with an angered expression.

But when she turned at him, her eyes were inflamed. She looked at him firmly and mischievous..

"Stop toying with me, Hao!" she shouted as she rose her fist and plunged it directly in the ground.

Suddenly the earth shook and yellow spikes cracked a bit the earth and at least five glowing ball of lights appeared in different locations.

"These are the portals. You know where they are now. This is our compromise. Rilury is out." She made a military gesture with her hand, perhaps a joke she instinctively made to break the tension a bit and not ending the partnership on bad terms.

She then ran in the opposite direction. Hao watched her surprisingly walking away. The strong punch in the ground was defiantly aimed at him at first, but she managed to control her temper.

The smirk reappeared on his lips.

Still, _she_ surpassed him. She did it a few times before, but this time the result was different than he expected.

Few people do that with him. But in the end, he _always_ get what he wants.

Or, more exactly, _who_...

* * *

><p>*IMAGE:<p>

imgur...(slash)xAovNq9

(...) means dotcom

dot means .

you get the rest :D

**Or go to my profile and click on the deviant art link posted. It is my account and I have all the fanart there, spoilers included xD**

**Hope you enjoyed this (kind of too long) chapter! Make reviews and tell me how you think it was!


	13. Chapter 13: Good Luck

**Chapter XIII**

**Good Luck**

* PICTURE INCLUDED (see below)

*music free chapter! but only this time :3

* * *

><p>She ran like nothing could stop her. The wind was pushing her forward, as she was constantly willing to reach the nearest portal and get out of here.<p>

She couldn't stand him, not anymore, not in this place. What was wrong with him? When they were meeting every evening, training together…Well he still acted a bit cocky, but it was fun. It was fun to learn a few moves and then, after her getting exhausted, they would just sit at a campfire or watch the stars. They would discuss about the Shaman Tournament, hell, she was even hoping for them to be in the same team, but of course she never mentioned that.

There was no tension, like it is now. It wasn't psychically consumptive for her every time they'll talk, but now…Was it all because she found out his dark side? But still, Hao himself would act a bit different when he was around her. Constant ping-pong of biting words, and the normal talks would last now less than five minutes.

Everything changed, since that night. She clearly noticed a strange change of light in his eyes…but not when he revealed his plans, but only when she firmly stared at him after that slap…Did he change his perception about her?

Even so, she wanted those moments back. In some way, she had to do something. But not here, not now…

Miyako appeared out of nowhere, going with the same speed as her. But, apart from her running, she was actually…

"Floating?! How can you do that?" Rilury asked surprised as she was graciously sliding on pure air and her skirt was slightly lifted by the wind.

"It's simple. I have enough furyoku to do that. But we must hurry, because I have to introduce you to your new teammate."

"Huh?" Rilury said as she was suddenly carried by the wind. In a matter of seconds they entered the portal which was a few kilometers away. There was a flash of light. The next thing she knew was standing on a field with a bunch of shamans who just got out, seeming as confused as she was.

"Ri-lu-ryyy!" her mother angrily approached her, and the girl became even more flustered.

"What have you done?! Because of you, now nearly all the shamans passed this probe! Not only you revealed all the portal locations, but the light they made also scarred the wild animals away! So all I did was for nothing!" her mother complained.

Still, she was also surprised, as she didn't know her daughter has that much power. She wanted to lecture her more and even put a few questions, but was shortly interrupted by that latino-lover guy…what was his name again? Alejandro?

"Mistress! You finally arrived! I was so worried!" he cried as he knelt in front of Miyako, who didn't seem to be slightly impressed.

"Who is this guy?" Rilury asked in confusion.

"Rilury, meet my slave. He has a weird name, but I call him Alex."

"Oh, miss, your words are hurtful to me!" he cried, but then looked at Rilury. "I like to consider myself her faithful assistant, and one day I will become worthy for my master to fully pronounce my name! Pleasured to meet you!" he declared proudly, as he kissed her hand.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Akira shouted after she kicked him with her foot.

"So embarrassing…." Rilury said to herself, but then her eyes shortly went on the boy that just exited another portal near them.

"My, my, it seems that because of you I'm late. All of my people already arrived before me." Hao said arrogantly, while looking at her.

A heavy aura of anger shortly surrounded Rilury. "You-…."

"Hao-sama!" Opacho ran towards him and hugged his leg." Opacho and Luchist waited for Hao-sama for five hours! Opacho was worried" she cried.

"There's no need to cry now, Opacho." He said on a mild tone while patting her head.

_Such a strong contrast… _Rilury thought to herself, after being calmed down by that little girl's presence.

A few more shamans arrived shortly and then Akira declared the ending for the last preliminary round.

"All right, all shamans, head to the stadium now, the tournament panel will be out shortly… Tsk, because of my daughter, I didn't even reduce the number of the participants to half…"

"Wait, mom, what happened to the ones that couldn't pass this test?" she asked with a worried voice.

"Well, even if I would have enjoyed if they would have been killed by those animals…"

"Mom!"

"Ah, I still deported them back to America safely, maybe with a few scratches…but on the whole, safe and sound…" Akira said in disappointment.

Rilury warmly smiled. She knew that her mother wasn't a bad person as she wanted to seem.

"Rilury! I'm glad you also passed! Do you want to come with us?"

A few meters away was Yoh, smiling as always. She waved back at him, but before heading towards them, Miyako said with an expressionless face:

"See you later, Rilury."

She nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"What?! My first battle is starting in one hour!? But I haven't even fully rested!" Rilury complained as she has seen the first battle on the panel.<p>

"Black Pearl"…It was a suitable name for the team she was in. After all, Miyako mentioned something about the name…

"And the team you're battling is Hana-gumi (Team Flower). Those witches that are following Hao…Good luck with that." Ren said with an indifferent tone.

"Don't worry, Rilury, you will work it out somehow." Yoh encouraged her, thing which rose up her moral a bit.

"Yeah, me and Chocolove will be encouraging you from the backstage!" Horo Horo proudly declared.

"I haven't even met her properly…" Chocolove whispered but his neck was even more fastened by the blue haired boy's arm.

"We'll be there!" the Ainu shaman said even louder.

"Me too!" Lyserg came out of nowhere and smiled at her.

"Oh, then I'll come with my precious Lyserg and cheer you up, beautiful lady!" Ryu said, but shortly knocked down by both Horohoro and Chocolove.

"Ren, are you coming too?" Yoh asked.

"No. I am going to rest and recover properly. You should do that too." He said plainly and Rilury felt those words like a rock of disappointment on her head.

"Ah, so we're fighting already." Miyako's unmoved voice came from the back, thing which made everyone's heads turn over. She was with her slave-…*coughs* I mean faithful assistant nearby. "Rilury, I am also eager to see you in action." She added, but on the same plain tone, before she left.

Everybody remained silent.

"This dark furyoku pressure…I haven't felt that since we first met Hao…" Horohoro said.

"Wait, you're teammates with her?" asked Lyserg in surprise.

"He-he, it's not like I've had any other option…Plus, she doesn't seem to be a bad person…" Rilury explained flustered.

"Hmph." Ren smirked, thing which made everyone look at him surprised. "On second thoughts, maybe I will also come to see the fight."

* * *

><p>The Stadium was full and shortly bored by Radim's speech. The public wanted to see a shaman fight, and they wanted it now. That's why loudly cheers burst when the Hana-Gumi team entered on the stage, as the team's reputation was known from the previous Tournament. And their faces remained afterwards in a confusing disgrace when, after their opinion, they saw a lame-ass blonde latino-lover, a goth girl with daddy issues holding a strange octopuss toy in her hands and some sort of a rough girl who didn't get enough sleep and looked like a monster with those huge black eyebags. (*INSERT PICTURE HERE)<p>

"What is this, some sort of a joke?" Kanna asked ironically when she saw their opponents.

"Oh, you'll laugh a lot when my foot is going to be stuck in your lame asses!" Rilury shouted, and this reply seemed to have consumed her a lot of energy, as she felt dizzy afterwards.

"You can't even stand on your two feet and yet you're acting so tough. I don't even need to bother myself. "

"Kanna-san, just let me take care of her." Macchi said with her eyes thirsty for blood.

She got up on the stage, where Rilury was, but after she shouted at them she was kind of tossing from side to side because of her tiredness.

Macchi made an oversoul with Jack the Ripper.

"I hope you enjoyed that time spent with Hao-sama, some precious time that you aren't even worthy of it!" she said before attacking her quickly with Jack's knives.

"Whoah, whoah, calm yourself crazy witch! I haven't even formed my oversoul yet!" Rilury said while dodging the attack with a jump."Gah, why did you make me do that? Now I'm physically even more wasted!" She yawns while pulling out the wolfram sword."And no, I did not enjoyed my time with that bastard!"

She dodged another attack, but this time it was a bullet coming from Mari's oversoul.

"She called you a witch, and also insulted Hao-sama. I will not hold myself in this battle." She said to Macchi who remained a bit surprised.

"Damn, I should have made my oversoul quicker…" Rilury said to herself. "All I did was uselessly...make...physical effort." she said while swaying around.

"Shut up dirty wretch! How dare you to treat this battle with such an attitude!" Mari with Chuck's gun pointed at Rilury.

"Let's just finish her with one hit" Macchi smirked and Mari nodded as she jumped at the other side of the stage.

But Rilury didn't seem to hear what they were planning. While Macchi was preparing her Trick or Treat move, her concentration was on Mari who was walking towards her with Chuck, to have a better range. She tried to bind a few words:

"You *yawns*…how could you call me…a…*yawns*"

The sound of her voice was covered by the shotgun and the powerful blast that Jack made attacking the victim. The powerful collision and the gun powder made everything covered in smoke. After everything became clear again, Rilury was lying on the ground.

The public was cut out of breath by seeing that powerful attack.

"What? She already collapsed?!" Manta said in shock.

"_Is she dead?" _the thought came from most of the people, including Opacho who was standing on the railing to see the match. A slightly amused smile came upon her master's lips.

"That girl…She's really interesting." Hao said amused.

* * *

><p>"Manta…" Yoh said bringing the little boy who remained with a shocked expression. "Look closely. I think she's just asleep" he said with a smile.<p>

Indeed, Rilury was breathing with her mouth open.

"Whaaat?! She took a nap during a battle? But how the attack did not affect her?!"

"It's simple" he explained. "Just like in my battle with the Icemen, her furyoku so high that it helps her instinctively defend herself."

Macchi and Mari were shocked. How disrespectful…Macchi came close to her and lifted her foot.

"You bastard. Wake up!"

But she didn't have the chance to hit her because of the shield she instinctively created when Rilury suddenly woke up.

"What the hell!" she shouted. "Oh wait…it was just a nightmare." She said while looking around. "Wait, this battle isn't over yet?"

"How dare you to underestimate us!" both girls shouted while preparing another double attack. "This will use almost all our furyoku and will instantly kill you!" Macchi said with a bit of madness in her eyes.

"Gah but I'm still sleepy! But I guess I have no choice" she said while pulling out the wolfram sword. After it shone with electric spikes, she split it in two.

"You know, I dreamed something about my power...And I found out, it's mostly based on atom fusion. So yeah, what will attack you would be some simple gamma rays, that's all." She said with a smirk, while rotating the two lightning blades she had in her hands. They've reproduced the strange forms of two atoms, which headed each in the directions of the two girls.

The ring splintered yellow. After that, both Mari and Macchi were lying off the stage.

"You're lucky I can control this radiation only to dissolve your oversouls." She said and then yawned again. "Now it's your turn, Kanna! But after I take another nap…."

"Rilury, what you did is enough, thank you. Plus that if you oversleep again, you will break your oversoul and loose." Miyako's voice was heard from behind.

"Well, sleeping is my number one priority, so…" Rilury said while getting off the stage and put her head on a pillow specially brought by Alejandro. That guy was a good servant and had everything his master needed for her comfort.

"Hmm, so I guess you think you have the chances to defeat me, little girl?" Kanna asked with jeer. She was also surprised by Rilury's attack, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight in that condition.

"Actually, I will not bother myself in this easy fight. My servant, Alex, will deal with you"

"Miss, you called me a servant!" Alejandro cried with joy.

"Hmph, so after I defeat this pitiful guy, you'll come and dirty your princess fingers?"

"As her faithful assistant, I don't allow you to taunt my master. I demand that you kneel and apologize right before her."

"Shut up, dirty ass wiper." Kanna said and Ashcroft hit him with his spear. It plunged direct in his waist.

"Just as I thought. Another weakling who got in the Tournament just by obeying like a slave to the other shamans." Kanna said in disgust, while plunging the spear deeper in Alejandro's body.

"Wait a second, miss. I didn't negate that I'm a faithful servant, but who said I'm weak?"

Kanna's eyes looked shocked as the red scarf tied around his waist turned into a ferocious creature that he was riding. That was his oversoul in disguise.

"A bull?" she said shocked.

"Not just a bull. Look closer at its horns." The spear was made into pieces by them. But there wasn't only metal pieces, but also all sorts of old red cloth ripped off and hanging on the huge horns. "This is the magnificent creature that survived not less than 89 spanish bullfighting, sliced 56 matadors before being shot to death because of its threat."

The bull butt at Ashcroft and completely destroyed its armor.

"Consider yourself lucky, miss. Indeed, my mistress let me join the Shaman Fight and it is I who pleaded her for my own life in the initiation round. But I am a man with honor and I respect the promise I made to her that day. But I suppose you too know, what loyalty means, don't you miss?"

"Stop giving me that bullshit politeness! My name is Kanna Bismarch. And the battle isn't over yet!" she said, obviously been angered by his last remark.

On the arena rose a dense smoke. It was Ashcroft's medium. In the dense smoke, spears were heading toward Alejandro. He pulled out the red scarf.

"Torro! If you want to domesticate such a creature, you must have the necessary torero master skills." He said while appearing to dodge the attacks easily.

"You call yourself a man, but all you do is avoid my attacks!" Ashcroft's voice was heard from the dense smoke. "I'm going to get a forward attack, and you can't avoid my spear from slicing your head anymore!"

He appeared from the smoke with a his spear pointed at him. Not only that the loss of the armor made him even faster, but the furyoku was condensed only in his weapon.

"Oh, but who said I was avoiding your spears?"

Ashcroft watched in shock as the bull appeared behind the red cloth and torn the weapon into pieces with his horns.

" I was just directing my bull's attacks towards your spear. You see, those animals are attracted by the red color, which angers them easily. That's what tauromachia means " He said, then she put the scarf on Ashcroft's head, who was still shocked."Ole!"

The bull butt against him sliced the spirit, therefore breaking Kanna's oversoul.

"My work here is done. It was a pleasure fighting with you, miss Bismarch." He said while taking Kanna's hand in his palms. She was still shocked by the scene, but before he could kiss her hand she slapped him.

"I don't like formal addressing." She said with a normal and firm tone, walking away, thing which gave Alejandro a a mysterious smile on his lips.

"That's some sparkle over there." Anna said indifferently while drinking her refreshing soda, thing which made Yoh smile.

* * *

><p>"All right, now I'm ready to fight you-….What?! Where the hell is everybody?!" Rilury said astonished when she saw the whole stage emptied.<p>

"They left and nobody could bother you from your profound sleep." Hao appeared in front of her with a smirk.

"Wait, you saw the match? Hah, did you see how I've beaten up your cheerleaders? That's what you are going to get if you'll get on my nerves again!" she said proudly.

"I doubt it". He responded indifferently.

"Now, I'll also head home because I still didn't get enough sleep." She said walking away.

"Where?" he asked with a smug.

"That's none of your-…Wait! I don't know either where is my room!"

"All the hotel rooms are already occupied. It took you long enough to realize that."

"Why do I always have this bad luck? I have to eat! And sleep more!" she complained.

" You could come over to my camp." He said on a superior and luring tone.

"And meet those witches again? Not a chance."

"We won't be bothered by anyone." He put a finger on her lips and glanced in her eyes with an even bigger smirk.

She blushed a bit and took his hand off.

"Hell no!". Her stomach started growling. "Um, just for curiosity…do you have any food?"

"Well, it's about dinner time and Luchist always prepares the finest dishes, especially on special occasions like the beginning of the tournament." He said maintaining his composure.

"Hmph. Maybe I will just come to evaluate his cooking…and rest myself a bit…but only until I figure out a room for myself!" she added categorically.

* * *

><p>IMAGE HERE! It is a fanart (made by me of course T.T)<p>

imgur...(slash)dVlVVRU

(...) means dotcom

dot means .

you get the rest :D

**Or go to my profile and click on the deviant art link posted. It is my account and I have all the fanart there, spoilers included xD**

* * *

><p>Please review because the last chapter didn't get any reviews and it really put me down. I don't know why, maybe because I have a low self esteem T.T<p>

sorry for this complaint, nope, never mind the crybaby who just popped out of nowhere...

But please, review! They really help me a lot! (and sorry if I haven't responded to some of them D: -they all were awesome )

And thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14: Odd things

**Chapter XIV**

**Odd things**

Her eyes sparkled when she saw the small table filled with all sorts of Japanese dishes: sushi served as starter, Donburi, Sashimi and her favorite, Ranmen, which she started eating first, after saying "Itadakimas!", a commonly used japanese pray before starting to eat.

He watched her as she stuffed the noodles in her mouth, sometimes not even using the chopsticks and taking the whole bowl. The bowl was emptied within seconds. Then the Donburi was taken and unmercifully consumed with lust.

She ate like a pig. Still, Hao knew from the beginning that manners wouldn't actually find a place in her personality when it was about her growing personal needs. Apparently, that was one of her many weird things she had.

She couldn't even call herself a woman. She doesn't even compare to the ones Hao met in his past lives and were all charmed by him, even if he had no interest in them.

His chopstick was touching the sushi, waiting for Opacho to come and bring the soy sauce.

There was something about her and it was the main reason she was sitting in front of him, dinning together.

Her power. That must be it. She had a strange ability, she wasn't just a normal shaman. And the spirit reyoku definitely was higher than he expected, as her furyoku grew and she could use more of it.

"Soy!" Opacho said with a thin cute voice while pouring the sauce, thing which made Rilury suddenly stopping with her mouth half full, having sort of a sick expression on her face. It was funny, Hao thought.

"Is there something wrong? Does Opacho's presence bother you?" he said with a smug, thinking that she felt terrible for being discovered and having her reputation in danger, just like any other human.

"No…"she said, hardly swallowing her food. "I really like her, she's cute, but…" she looked down and pointed at Opacho's bottle of soy. "That's…the most disgusting thing ever…"

He sighed, but slightly smiling after. Seeing her childish motive, it didn't even surprise him. He wondered why he hadn't been expecting that from the beginning.

"But" Opacho replied with a pouting expression "Soy sauce is Hao-sama's favorite! Here, try some!" she poured some in her food. Rilury suddenly wanted to puke, but laid down quickly so she couldn't see it anymore.

"No thank you, I'm full." she said then, because she really ate a lot and in a short amount of time, thing which made the suitable time for a siesta.

"Some people just don't know how to appreciate quality." Hao said to mock her on purpose. "Thank you, Opacho. You may leave." He said warmly.

A vein popped out on Rilury's head when she heard his first words, but was too tired to stand up or make a comeback. Instead, she looked at the sky and sank in her own thoughts.

When Hao finished his meal, he sat up and looked at her, already sleeping. She indeed was tired, because, after all, that night she hadn't slept one bit. The bath she took in the Spirit Lake obviously increased her furyoku, as the water was known for its shamanic properties for thousands of years and the capacity to raise one's power when he enters in contact with the philosopher stone. He also tried it (he had a body formed with oversouls made from the carbon residues, just like the animals did), but it didn't have the same impact as it did on her.

He knew that she received visions about her shamanic abilities. Lucid dreaming, entering a spirit state that had a cosmic bond. The strange thing is that she interrupted the process. Normally, her spirit would be taken in the Great Spirit afterwards. That was the main reason he came there, to interfere before that happened to her. Not that he was worried, certainly not. He wanted to investigate her power more. And it seemed that it was something she herself was scared of.

She flinched in her dream, obviously having a nightmare. The visions must be haunting her dreams. He gently took her blonde hair strand, which delicately slipped through his fingers. Then his fingertips stopped on her earlobe, touching the little black pearl which he easily took off. His palm touched her warm forehead. It was time to see what was happening in this girl's head.

_Her dreams. The Earth seen from above. It didn't seem to be the same planet as in the present. Constant rifts and volcanic eruptions, no essence of life. The chaotic image was getting smaller as she was getting further in the space. She was floating in the Cosmos. _

_A marvelous comet. It was containing not only organic matter, but also a great amount of spirit energy. But something happened. It split in two and the bigger part suddenly changed its trajectory, while the other one continued heading towards earth. The image suddenly flashed by._

_The solar system resembling the structure of an atom, the stars transformed themselves in the points of a dense circuit on a black pattern. The stars came back and seemed like they were unwinding rapidly, as she was traveling with the speed of light. _

_Then…there were no more stars. It was just darkness. But the color became somehow fluid, as it was forming a sort of a vortex, absorbing everything that passed by. _

_She figured out exactly what was it: a black hole. But in this one it was a great spiritual pressure. Something was struggling to get out. Something she felt a huge connection to, like a chain which felt like a burden on her spirit, somehow suffocating her heart. Huge white splinters of light and gamma rays would spring out from it. Everything seemed to be so unstable. Then electric sparkles came out. They were of a dazzling white and seemed to combine together in an erratic shape of a…huge hand. It was coming closer to her, wanting to grip her and pull her in…She stood there, paralyzed in shock, with nowhere to flee from this great gravity power…_

_But a soft hand gently grabbed her wrist from behind and pulled her out. The grip and skin touch were surprisingly familiar. _

Both Hao and Rilury opened their eyes in shock at the same time. For a second they didn't realize that they were looking at each other, at least not until Rilury stood up and asked loudly.

"What are doing?" she said, still feeling the warmth on his hand on her forehead.

He was surprised by her reaction but shortly regained his composure.

"Just confirming my suspicions." He said nonchalantly.

"What?" she put her hand on her ear." My pearl! Give it back!" she said angered.

"You can have it." He said indifferently, lightly throwing it in her open palm. "I gathered all the information I needed about you." He smirked, thing which made her shout at him:

"You damn stalker! How could you –"

"I saw it, Rilury." He said with a serious tone. "And you're scared of it."

"I'm not scared…" Rilury said on a lower voice, looking down, but then she glanced at him with open wide eyes full of tears. "I'm terrified!"

She covered her face with her arms and then ran away, passing by him. Hao watched her surprised. It might have been a sign of weakness, but it was the first time somebody would openly admit in front of him her strong feelings, without a trace of hatred towards him. He also never saw her cry.

"My apologies for bothering you, master Hao, but our battle will start in a few minutes." Luchist showed himself, interrupting his thoughts.

"I know, they move conveniently fast this time." He responded. "Perhaps they've took the necessary measurements to prevent me from going for the Great Spirit again. They've prepared everything right this time, for the new King…"

A superior air was surrounding him now. He wasn't giving importance anymore to what recently happened.

* * *

><p>Since she still didn't have any home to go to, after crying until she unloaded all her burden, Rilury was calmly walking down the alley. Not many people were in the village, probably there was a match going on. She decided to also kill her time at the Stadium, but when she overheard two people talking about the participating teams, she stood there for a while, thinking whether or not to go there. Thing is, she didn't want to talk to him, not after that incident.<p>

"Hmph, it's not like he'll going to notice me anyway." She said to herself and carelessly walked towards the arena.

The other team supposed to be battling Hoshi-Gumi was clearly one made from another bunch of new members of the SF, as Hao guessed, because most of their opponents would eventually quit the fight before it would even start.

But for Rilury, the faces of the other team weren't new. They were people, other shamans she met while traveling with those people in the world, to different teknivals. They would usually train from time to time, but she never thought they'll join the shaman fight. After all, they didn't like fighting each other over power and they would usually let things work out by themselves and go with the flow.

This is why she was astonished to see them: Mike and her sister Maya, who both had their head shaved, and Flinch, another one whose dreads reached the ground. They might look weird for others with the large clothes they were wearing and also some piercing and flesh plugs, but they were actually nice people. They certainly didn't know who Asakura Hao is and also didn't have any idea how screwed they were.

Hao went on the arena alone, where all of the three of them were. He was looking at them jeeringly.

"So, it is you who decided to waste my time?" he scoffed.

"We are sorry to bother you from your path, but we are here not to stay in your way, as we do not like fighting without a good purpose." Maya said with a mild voice.

"Hm?" Hao raised an eyebrow and looked them with a malicious distrust.

"We only passed the first rounds, because you see… a lot of shamans are here, including our friend we wanted to visit. But the thing is, instead of seeing people connecting with the world, using the spirits for a good cause, we saw…" Mike said, but his sister continued his words.

"A distressing view…people full of sadness"

Hao chuckled.

"You are really speaking nonsense. What were you expecting in a shaman tournament?"

The Spirit of Fire rose with a burst of flames. He wanted to end this battle.

'_What a monster…' ,'I don't want to see this massacre' , 'Demon'_…

Those were thoughts from the public. He was already used to them. The strange thing is that his opponents were only thinking odd stuff

'_Man, this is so cool!' , Do you think he'll come to a teknival one day? This spirit will definitely bring us the vibes" _

"So foolish people…" Hao said to himself. "So…"

'_Hao, don't kill them! They're nice people'_

He recognized this different thought immediately. He looked at the tribune and saw… her, looking at him with determined eyes, holding the earring in her hand. He smirked.

"Man, this spirit is awesome! Now let us bring you the good vibes of the universe with our special move!" the guy with dreads said.

"Very well", Hao said maintaining his smug and also being slightly amused.

The three of them formed the shape of a triangle. They made an oversoul with their animal spirits, but they've combined them with speakers, headphones and also a record disk. Everything turned into a dj installment. Then, they started playing the music and the lights were surrounding the arena. The sky transformed into a beautiful ceiling of a planetarium, and colorful decorations were everywhere, fluorescent forms were also floating in the air. Just like a festival. People were admiringly watching this spectacle.

They started dancing like nobody was around. They danced like the word would end in a few seconds.

Everybody was looking at them with a wry expression. Rilury also had a sweat drop on her face. She liked the music, but apparently, her friends didn't know what a shaman fight is.

"This is to support our friend to reach her dreams. Rilury!" they shouted at her, and she felt completely embarrassed, but also flattered, and surprised and those feelings overwhelming her made her feel quite flustered.

"On her birthday, she asked to do this for you. Yume wanted you to receive our message!" the three of them shouted, waving at her.

Her eyes watched in shock. All this for her? She shouted back, fully blushed.

"You've put your lives at risk only to deliver some encouragements?!"

"Not only that! We also want to the people to see, to feel the good energy, flow with us in the ocean full of dreams and to aspire at a peaceful world." Flinch said with a pure happy smile.

Fire. Only one big red claw was necessary to break their oversouls. Everything stopped.

The three pacifists were lying on the ground, but, surprisingly, they were not heavily damaged.

Hao approached them. There was a dangerous feeling in the air.

"Dude, you really got me this time. At least warn us before your spirit starts to dance."

Flinch said while massaging his neck.

Rilury wanted to stop him and jump off the stadium, but one second before she could do that….

Hao laughed. But it wasn't a malicious one, neither sarcastic. It was just full of amusement.

"You really are weird. Simple people like you, accepting something that is beyond their understanding. Moreover, you seem to be quite happy about that. This is quite funny."

"We'll take that as a compliment." Maya said while cheerfully standing up.

"You should only feel lucky. The oversouls you've created apparently had a good defense, otherwive you wouldn't be alive. The match is already over, so I don't need to bother myself anymore." he carelessly said.

Radim declared the winner. Everybody left, somehow disappointed that there wasn't actually any fight. Rilury came to see her friends.

"I was at the point to interrupt your battle and get myself kicked out of the tournament, you know..." She said, but still glad that they were ok.

"You know that we wouldn't put ourselves in danger for nothing." Maya said smiling.

"So, how is she?" Rilury asked with nostalgic eyes.

"She's ok. She even got to be the leader of our group and is planning to set up a festival in the future. And yeah…missing you more than ever."

"Tell her that if she succeeds doing that, I'll definitely come." Rilury said with a grin full of assuredness.

"Here, why don't you visit us in our tents? We'll be having tea later, but of course after we take care of Mike. Apparently he entered another deep meditation after this traumatic experience.

Indeed, Mike was sitting in the characteristic position while constantly mumbling :"I want this happening to a festival. I want to see it more, more, more…"

X

The stars were shining on the black sky. Rilury had a nice cup of tea while discussing things she had to catch up on. Those people were so nice with her that they gave her a tent to sleep tonight, now she just needed to find the right place.

And she did. She found quite a nice place on the open hill that offered a nice view of the patch village. She started to put it up.

Only when she finished she noticed Hao who came near her with his usual grimace.

"I see you found this place quite favorable for camping, didn't you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here. But apparently you already forgot about that."

She looked around and saw another small tents placed in the distance. Oh right, she forgot, this was his camping side. She sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll be leaving…tomorrow! I'm too lazy to dissemble my tent now." Rilury said in defeat and sat down on the grass.

"I didn't say you aren't welcomed here."

"Oh, so you'll bring me breakfast tomorrow?" she jokingly asked.

"Perhaps." Hao responded calmingly thing which surprised Rilury.

"I wasn't talking seriously, but…thanks!" she responded with a smile. "And…also thank you for…you know…not killing them". Her eyes had a sparkle of a warm gratitude.

"You thought them well. They don't seem to be aware of it, but their oversouls form a reflecting shield which redirects their enemy's attack. This is how they managed to enter the Torunament in the first place." He spoke maintaining his composure.

"Yeah, but still…" she looked at him with a warm smile, then chuckled at a sudden thought. "You know, maybe they presumed that the music overwhelmed their enemies and convinced them to imitate a defeat for their purpose. Now that I remember it, they've mentioned something about manufacturing some peace-talismans to give them in return."

He chuckled.

"You're good friends with them, huh? It doesn't surprise me."

"Why not?" she asked with a slight grin.

"Because…you're also weird." He joyfully said with a big smile. Rilury looked at him surprised, as she hadn't seen him like this since…

She blushed.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep" she said in a hurry, not wanting him to notice that. "Don't even think about stalking me." She said while zipping the entrance.

He had a satisfied smile, because he knew how he made her feel. Before he could walk away, he heard a voice from behind.

"Hao!...Don't forget about breakfast, ok?" Rilury said with her head pulled out from the tent.

"Ok. Good night." He responded with a calm voice and a warm smile she couldn't see, because he still had his back turned.

She was weird indeed. But it was her weirdness that made him feel so interested in her.

* * *

><p><em>*Hey, this is also a music-free chapter, but if you like to know what kind of music I'm talking about (more specific, I've been listening while writing this chapter) search on yt: Christolikid- Where is my brain. I hope it'll give you good vibes!<em>


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares

**Chapter XV**

**Nightmares**

*Songs for this chapter (recommended to be played, really induce you in the story), search them on youtube:

**1. Legend of Korra OTS10- Before**

**2. Avatar: Legend of Korra Ending Theme**

They are the theme songs from one of my favourite animated shows : Avatar. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ren was curiously observing the Hoshi-Gumi match. It had an unexpected turn. Hao was never merciful to his opponents. Also, that suspicious girl, Rilury, managed somehow to get herself indirectly involved in this match through the fact that these hippie people were her friends. It might have played a role in this unordinary result. It was definitely strange, her relationship with Hao. He himself didn't know if she was secretly just following his plan.<p>

Ren's eye stopped at a strange figure, the figure of a silvered hair girl dressed in black. She was the leader of Rilury's team. She seemed to be attentively watching the match, but her eyes were somehow enveloped by a strange darkness.

She instantly made Rilury her teammate. Was she conscious about her inexplicably power? The strange thing is that Rilury's furyoku level increased since the last preliminary round, since…

She was in her team. Did that mysterious girl with a very high furyoku pressure had something to do with it?

She hasn't even implicated herself the first battle and for Ren, this thing was definitely disappointing, because that's the main reason he came to see that fight…

There was something off about her. Something that intrigued him more than everything.

The girl looked at Rilury, who was staring at Hao. Then, after the Spirit of Fire made a short and loose attack, she stood up and started to leave.

When he saw that, Ren didn't stay on his thoughts and quickly followed her. He wanted to see what she was capable of.

_*song 1 plays*_

The sun shortly set off, the night was starting to become clear and the full moon was spreading its pale light over the trees of the forest they went in. She suddenly stopped and said without turning her back.

"What bad manners you have. Not even presenting your self while following me this whole time."

Ren had a satisfied grin. So she indeed was sagacious, just as he expected.

"My name is Tao Ren. And I've seen you don't seem to be bothered by my actions."

"I was just wondering…why would anybody follow a stranger in the middle of the forest? It is dangerous."

So, an intriguing remark suitable for attacking. That's what he's been waiting for. He pulled out his kwan dao and instantly formed an oversoul. He was prepared for a battle.

"At least tell me your name before you try to finish me off." Ren said with a mischievous smile full of excitement.

"My name is Miyako and this is all you need to know about me. And as I see, Tao Ren, you seem quite excited. But the main reason is that you think this battle will make you stronger. And I can help you with that without necessary fighting."

Ren's expression suddenly became surprised, but he replaced it with a slight suspicious frown.

"No thank you, I'm not becoming one of your lackeys." He frankly replied.

"I don't need your loyalty."

Ren was surprised by her response.

"But you will someday pay me back. There is no mercenary involved. One day, you will just have to do something for me without putting any questions."

Ren stared at her in disbelief.

"Interesting deal, but what makes you think I'll accept it? You're willing to make people stronger just for a simple favor they'll have to do. It doesn't sound quite logical."

"There isn't any scam in this offer. I don't want to involve these people in my plans."

"Why not?" Ren asked with a smirk. "They could come as a great tool in hand, right?"

"Because…the results of this offer aren't accurate."

He became even more intrigued.

"You can't use your spirit in this process, so the death chances are increased. And by accepting this, I could also benefit from your loss. Even if a fight would bring more accurate results, attacking you here would also hardly affect the surroundings and I can't allow myself to be discovered. So, if you somehow manage to succeed…" he approached him and her shadowed eyes reflected a strange light from the pale moon. "Just simple favor would be enough for me."

His look was for some brief seconds captivated by her posture. The lady of the night. It made sense, a compromise they would both have to make. Her not asking for too much in exchange of him to endanger his life. A smug appeared on his lips.

"Fine then. When should we start?" he said, his eyes catching again the glimpse of excitement.

"Right now."

Among with her serious tonality, a dense darkness rapidly spread through the trees. The forest was covered in a dense smog, which had a strange pressure on his spirit. He felt juts as a human being feels when being exposed to infrasound. The air became heavier to breathe and he quickly dissolved the strange anxiety that wanted to grasp him.

Miyako was standing with no problem, holding eight pieces of paper in her hand.

"This forest is haunted by my spirit now. You have to search for these eight papers and bring them to me. You have to find them before he finds you. Be careful…if he gets too close to you, he'll nourish with your spirit."

Ren maintained his composure.

"So that's the catch, huh? If I loose, your spirit will also become stronger."

"However…if you overcome him, your furyoku would increase more than his reyoku. After all…you have to know the true darkness before truly beneficing from the light."

The papers flew away from her hand.

"I'll be waiting you at the end of the forest. Good luck."

A dense fog enveloped her and she disappeared from his sight. There was only him left in the dark forest.

Ren accustomed his body to the pressure and managed to walk normally after a few steps. In a few minutes of wandering he found the first piece of paper sticked on a tree.

"Already? This could be easier than I've expected." Ren said to himself.

Then he felt a strange presence behind him. He smirked, as he knew his remark would displease IT.

He turned suddenly, but saw nothing in his near sight. Searching with his look, he found a strange tall figure half hidden by a tree. It was too far to see, but it seemed that it was an asthenic body with unusual long members, wearing a black suit. It was just standing there, not moving. He instinctively made a few steps, wanting to confront him, but his head suddenly started hurting and the pressure on his chest became stronger. He stopped and remembered what Miyako said. So he walked in the opposite direction.

He walked deeper in the forest. The darkness was unfolding itself and the moon was covered by black clouds. The silence was suffocating. His steps could be clearly heard. He saw the other piece of paper, hanging on a tree branch. He climbed, took it and then he jumped on the ground. The sound of him landing was followed by…a crack. A miasma appeared. It was there, watching him silently, near the furthest tree he could see because of the dense miasma that appeared. He saw it clearly: it had…no face, just a blank, white head. But he couldn't look at him more than five seconds, as the earth to shake and so his head. The spirit was doing nothing, it just stood there.

He walked away, but trying to maintain its composure. Footsteps could be heard behind him. He stopped. There was heavy silence.

He saw another paper, and picked it up. Then he heard a heavier sound of the footsteps. He looked back. IT was walking towards him. His heart started pounding, the pressure on his chest became higher, his sight became blurred.

He ran. For the first time, he felt fear. He didn't run because he was scared of dying, he ran because e was scared of him and wanted to get rid of this feeling.

Ren wanted to find those papers as soon as possible. He turned his head to look for them. On his right side, there was it, standing in the background. It took forever to pass the view.

He took quickly another paper from the ground, still running. Another one, up high in a tree. He climbed and took it. He wanted to jump again, but this time…

IT was underneath, waiting for him. He didn't have any escape, so he stood there, waiting for it to leave.

Suddenly, a black shadowed tentacle rose and tried to grab him. Ren quickly jumped on another branch. Then, he saw another ones rising and folding the tree. The only chance he had was to jump on another tree. He didn't hesitate.

He escaped it again. The trees were falling beside him, as was jumping each one of them. The dark miasma was pulling him down like gravity. He watched a clear path and finally landed. He ran again.

This spirit was…hers? It seemed to be worse than a demon. It was feeding from human fear. Ren wanted to shut his emotions.

He saw another paper simply lying on the ground. He even hesitated to pick it up. But the air seemed to be a bit clearer. Nothing happened…yet. Now that he had a bit of time to rest, he counted the papers. Six…Ren's face became shocked, as he observed that there were plain drawings of stick figures on them and also something written:

_Leave me alone_… _Running is useless… The End of the game… Death…_

He looked on the last paper found.

'_I'm watching you'_…

He instantly looked back and saw it. From the monster's back there were six huge black tentacles unfolded. The view was horrifying. A dark fog was surrounding it, it was the creature of the night. It made a step towards him. He fell on his knee.

Strange and dark drops were spreading in the air. The tentacles rose higher in the air, covering a big part from the sky.

Everything was dark. He was trembling and he felt like his heart was being ripped off from his chest. Ren frowned, he couldn't bare being so defenseless against this creature.

But he had to continue. Running again, he found the seventh one. A strange drawing seemed to be made by a child, another human stick figure with scrambled lines emerging from the centre.

It was running after him. He didn't dare to look back. The earth was shaking, some rifts would occur on his way but he jumped them. Tentacles would try to grab him, but he dodged them.

How could this creature that terrified him the most be her guardian spirit? What was that girl capable of?

He found the last piece of paper. He read it:

_The Slender Man…_

He stopped. It started raining, but there were drops of blood falling from the covered sky.

His eyes were shadowed and he just stood there, the blood draining on his face.

The tentacles plunged suddenly and his body was pinned to the nearest and thickest tree trunk. His own human flesh hit the hard wood and now his own blood was dripping out. The pressure was so heavy that the earth undermined beneath.

The slender came closer.

The air felt like a heavy iron.

The creature with no face approached him.

The demonic miasma covered any trace of light.

Its white head was the only thing that could be seen in the darkness. The Slender Man was coming to devour his soul in the deathliest silence.

Ren's glance was covered in shadow.

'_You have to know true darkness in order to truly benefit from the light'_

"That girl" Ren said in a short and heavy breath. He smirked.

He looked directly at it, with the same eyes he had in the beginning.

* * *

><p>The moon was visible again. She felt the spirit returning back. So, The Slender finished his job. Miyako sighed.<p>

Her silver hair and long skirt was fluttering in the moonlight. Standing on a cliff, her eyes became saddened.

She recalled how she wandered through that forest. Lost in her own sorrow, the monster came and she succeeded to tame it, because…

The darkness was bigger in her heart. And the spirit knew that when she looked it directly in its eyes. She saw the dark beauty and accepted it. She obtained a great power but which came among with the burden of a lonely heart

Since then, it hunted no more souls. That boy, Ren, had few chances of survival. She knew that, but at the same time, she was impressed by his perseverance. It was the first time somebody was actually…interested in her existence. She sighed again and her breath felt melancholic in the air.

_*song 2 plays*_

A footstep. She flinched and looked behind. It was Ren, with all the papers collected in his hand. He gave them to her.

"You were right. I can feel the furyoku overflowing in my body." He said with a satisfied grin.

Her face was shocked. Did he manage to overcome it? No one has done this before, except for her. For that, you either have to be like her or…

Have a strong heart. For the first time in her life, she smiled warmly at him.

Ren blushed and quickly erased the strange silence between them with a question:

"So? What I need to do now?"

Ah yes, after all he had to something for her now.

"Hmm…" she said, still slightly smiling. "I haven't thought about that yet."

Ren was surprised by her response.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just like to have people in my debt. Perhaps…" she got a melancholic look "This is how I keep them close to me."

Ren's face blushed again, but this time he turned his back quickly and crossed his arms.

"I'm leaving now, good night." He said a bit flustered and started walking.

"By the way Ren…" Miyako added, looking down. "I wouldn't mind if you'd follow me again some time…", she said, not smiling anymore, with her eyes a bit sad.

Rens head turned.

"See you again, then." he cordially smiled.

* * *

><p>In the silent camp, a girl dressed in yukata was wandering with small steps, a bit sleepy, but anxious.<p>

She couldn't sleep a bit. She had nightmares and lucid dreaming all night and he couldn't feel a strong dark pressure in the air. The moon eclipse made her fear her loneliness. She decided not to sleep anymore, but standing in the shadow, all alone, was also terrifying.

When strange noise in the forest that made her shortly tremble, she decided to see him…

Rilury didn't know where his tent was. She wasn't wearing her earring.

She found a tent a separated by the camp. Of course, he couldn't sleep among all the people's thoughts.

'_Are you sleeping, Hao?_' she thought.

A boy with long hair and also dressed in a white loosen up yukata got out from the tent.

"Not anymore" he responded with a sleepy voice.

"Hao, I...couldn't sleep a bit…and I was wondering…you know…if your tent would be more comfortable. I mean, I just wanted to ask that, not actually sleep in your tent, even if we had, basically, camped together, but…"

Hao smiled warmly at her.

"Just come inside, Rilury." He said softly.

"Thanks…" she responded with a slight blush and a bit pouted.

They were sleeping together. She had her back turned and quickly went asleep. Hao watched her as she was trying to occupy as little space as she could. He was smiling, but before his tired eyes closed, she flinched. She was having a nightmare again...

He came closer and held her in his arms. That's when she started breathing calmly again.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>*So, do you like the pairing? I wanted to concentrate on other characters as well. What about the references? xD. Sorry, but I can't hold myself not to put them in my fanfiction, plus that The Slender Man is considered to be a mythological creature somehow... It is a monster that really interests me (and it also gave me nightmares, of course, what's the perks of being such a great monster?). Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me if you have enjoyed the music playlist so far :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Happy Birthday

**Chapter XVI**

**Happy Birthday**

Listen up y'all! Today it really IS HAO AND YOH'S BIRTHDAY! (12 May 2014). So I wrote a special chapter just for this, so you really have to search on youtube these two songs! (i mean three, in a way)

**Good little Girl (Adventure Time)**

_-allright. This is a song I really like from Adventure Time. Yeah, I watch the series! Aaand, I also wrote the lyrics in the chaper, so it would be a waste if you didn't listen to it! (some lyrics modified though). For Opacho's debute, listen to the part sang by **Rebecca Sugar** (follow the lyrics)_

**Marceline 's song written by Rebecca Sugar**

_this is also important! It has ukulele aaaand it really is a beautiful song sang by Rilury in this chapter. (lyrics also included)_

All in all, have a nice time reading this! Also, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOH AND HAO!** 3

* * *

><p>Hao was staring at the top of the tent. It's been half an hour already and she still hasn't woken up. But for some reason, he hadn't bothered her. And for that he had to stay still, laid on his back while she was resting her head on his chest and also supporting the weight of her hand and left foot. She was sleeping just like a koala bear clenched on a tree branch.<p>

She was sleeping heavily, probably recouping the bad sleeping because of the nightmares she had. Breathing softly and somehow childish.

He didn't mind it at all and for some another reason he couldn't explain and would have been just an useless headache in the morning if he tried to, he wanted it to last. After all, this was somehow a special day.

But Luchist interrupted the moment by bringing an entire full breakfast dish.

"Good morning, Hao-sama. Excuse me for this sudden entrance, but I wanted to serve you the finest breakfast in bed on this occasion." He said joyfully, but his face became utterly shocked when he saw Rilury who was suddenly awakened by the smell of the shrimps.

Without even noticing the surroundings, she headed right to the plate and put 3 shrimps in her mouth, which she swallowed in a second.

"So tasty! Those are my favourite!" she exclaimed.

She started to observe things more clearly and saw Luchist's expression.

"Oh, um, sorry, when I'm sleepy I usually act on my instincts…" she said flustered, but still in a good mood because of the delicious taste she had.

"Hao-sama…" Luchist became wry and serious. Then he burst in overdramatic watrefall tears. "Why haven't you told me that you're having a guest? I should have prepared more food! I'll be right back, please excuse me!" he said covering his face with his arm.

Both Hao and Rilury became puzzled by Luchist's reaction. Then she became conscious about the surrounding and seemed to remember something.

"Wait…Hao, what day is it?" she asked highly concerned.

He smirked. Did she know something?

"12 May." He answered, trying to seem as ignorant as possible.

"No, not the date! What day of the week?"

Apparently she didn't have a clue.

"Thursday." He answered somehow irritated.

"Oh god I should have done it yesterday!" she exclaimed deeply concerned for herself. "I have to go now, I'm in a hurry!" she said and left the tent, but not before grabbing a bunch of shrimps. "See you later Hao! And umm…thanks for letting me sleep in your tent!" she said from outside in a rush.

His arm went on supporting his head, slightly confused and a bit pouted. She always does that. Act in a completely different way than...

"I'm back, Hao-sama! And this time I've brought another plate!" Luchist entered the tent happily. But his face became puzzled. "Huh? Why did that girl disappear?" he was overly disappointed again.

"It's ok, Luchist." Hao said regaining his ordinary smile of his. "I'll have her plate, because she already spoiled mine." His chuckle followed with a slight arrogance.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but the discount was only 'till yesterday." The salesman categorically said.<p>

"Please, please, please! I'm sort of low in money and I don't even have a place to sleep and blah-blah-blah how much do I have to tell you of my dramatic life until you'll have a bit of mercy?" she said desperately.

"I'm sorry, but a no is no. We, patch officiants, also have our expenses" he said.

The door brutally opened and Akira stepped through.

"Having the dare to negotiate something with my daughter?" she said with a threatening voice.

The seller suddenly changed his expression. "She is…?" he said flustered. "My sincere apologies, Takahashi-sama! You can have this as an apology gift!" he said desperately.

"Thanks, but I'll still pay for it the discounted price. Oh, but can I have as a gift this camera, please? " she said with an enthusiastic grin.

"Of course, of course!" he said hopelessly trying to hide himself under the counter bar from Akira who was furiously coming toward him.

"Oh well, that was easy." Rilury said and wanted to walk out of the store.

"Where are you going, missy?" her mother's voice was heard from the back. Crap. Rilury though she could escape unnoticed by letting her spill her anger on the salesman.

"To…my tent?" she hesitated to answer, but didn't know why.

"You went missing one night without telling me and slept outside?! What was in your head?!" her mother outraged.

"Wait a second mom, I didn't have any place to sleep! All the hotel rooms were occupied!" she tried to reason with her.

"Seriously?" Akira rolled her eyes. "Your mother is a high ranked person in the Patch Tribe and you didn't have any place to sleep?" she asked rhetorically.

Rilury slapped her forehead. Of course! She should have just come to her mother! It never occurred this through her head because she has never asked for her mother's help before. Maybe because most of the time she lived alone and was on her own, actually...

"Look at you! You need to take a shower." her mother said regaining her composure.

"Just a shower? I need a two hour long bath!" Rilury's response made Akira smile a bit. "But first…I have to um…gather my things from the camp. Just give the address and I'll be there!"

* * *

><p>Yoh woke up late in the morning…Something was missing. Did he wake up by his own and slept all time he wanted? It was the first time since…<p>

Wait…Where was Anna? No shikigami overthrowing his bed? No vuvuzela? No feet stamped on his face? No-

"Morning, Yoh"

The kiss he felt on his cheek made him blush and thrill in horror as he realized it was Anna who did that. ANNA.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked terrified and puzzled.

"Don't be a fool" Anna rolled over her eyes. "It's your birthday, baka. So today no training, no harsh treatment and I'll comport myself as a loving fiancée as a present. Because you know I don't like wasting money on those bad quality products from the Patches. I even made breakfast." She said with a plain voice and somehow pouted, showing a plate with a baked egg and a glass of orange juice.

Yoh took a few seconds to comprehend the situation. Then he sighed relieved.

"But don't worry. Tomorrow you'll compensate the enough." She added, thing which made him have a sweat drop. She crossed her arms.

"So, my dear fiancée, what would you like to do today?" she asked composed.

"A birthday party!" he answered with his usual grin, thing which made Anna roll her eyes again.

Then he had a warm smile.

"And also…"

He leaned towards her and covered her with his arms. He took Anna by surprise.

"Just stay together a little more in this comfortable morning bed." He said softly as they were both lying on the messy, but fuzzy sheets. She put her arms on his chest and she breathed slightly. Then she looked at him with her usual intimidating look.

" I hope you're aware that if this was an ordinary day, you would have been lying beaten off on the ground. But I'll just add 20 more kilometers for tomorrow." She added with a smile.

"He-he..." Yoh reacted with a grin, but also a sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

His expression changed with a blushed one as he felt Anna wrapping his neck with her arms and slightly placing a soft kiss on his lips. Then she sank her head on his naked chest unveiled by the loose tied yukata.

Yoh's eyes became a warm glance. He caressed her hair with one arm and kissed her head. Strange thing... He hasn't noticed her hair smelled so good until now.

* * *

><p>"Outta' my waay!" Rilury screamed as she ran through Hao's camping, making everyone of his followers look puzzled. They didn't even have time to figure out who it was and by the time they wanted to chase her, she would have already disappeared from their sight. It seemed like she knew exactly where she was going.<p>

But she didn't. After seeing empty tent, she felt hopeless.

"Are you looking for someone, miss?" Luchist asked with a polite smile.

"Oh, you're the chef again. The shrimps were great, by the way!"

This made him smile. At least she knew to make compliments.

"And yeah, I really am looking for someone…" she added, confirming his guess.

* * *

><p>Just an ordinary day like any other. Actually, his birthday were never something important for him. Like every year, his followers were celebrating it and even settling on a ceremonial, which, of course, he won't attend more than a couple of minutes without boring himself. Those things he considered to be foolish. He didn't know why, but this time he expected her to know about that. It shouldn't have mattered.<p>

Too many thoughts this morning, so Hao decided to meditate some time sitting by the lake. The nature always comforted him, it helped his mind forget about the things that bothered him in some way or another.

_*Click!*_

The sound of a camera capturing a picture interrupted him. He looked back and saw Rilury behind him, holding a camera.

"Surprise!" Rilury said cheerful. She had her earring on of course.

He smiled pleased. But then he asked with a smug.

"Hm? I guess you're back to find Luchist?"

She pouted with a blush.

"Baka! I don't want to eat…that much. But instead…"

She pulled out a present.

"O-tanjoubi omedetou!"** she said happily while handing him the box.

"Come on! Open it, open it!" she said excited.

Hao was a bit surprised. He wasn't expecting this. But in a way, he should have been accustomed with this by now. He opened the box.

"A flute?" he said, slightly smiling..

"Do you like it?" she asked with a curious look.

"It's great. Thanks, Rilu-chan." he said feeling a bit happy, even if he didn't know the reason.

She had a strong blush and a surprised look. Hao smirked, thing which he always does when she looks like this.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing…" she answered flustered and still blushing. "But um, it's the first time you've called me like that."

"Oh, really?" he said also blushing a bit, because he realized he had said that on a whim.

"Well, this means we're friends, Hao-kun!" she tried to give this atmosphere a lighter tone.

"Don't call me like that. I don't usually use appellatives." He responded on a forced irritated and ignorant tone, trying to hide his look.

She chuckled. "Wow, it's the first time I actually managed to tease you a bit! It surely does seem fun!"

He also smiled a bit.

"Well, enjoy while it lasts. What is that camera for?" he asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Before I leave to move my things –yeah, finally found a place to sleep, whoop whoop - I want to take a picture of us!"

"A picture?"

"Yeah! To immortalize this moment! Now you're 16, one year older than me...At least in this lifetime." she rapidly added before Hao could say something.

"Oh and plus, one day you'll look at it and you'll say: '_Hey, this annoying girl gave me a flute on my birthday. Wonder if it still works_.' And that's how you'll keep practicing." She joked, and Hao smiled.

He talked with his usual superior smile:

"Hmm, ok then. But just one shot. And erase that other picture with me."

"Meh, it was blurred, anyway."

She came closer to him and held the camera with one arm.

"Hold still now…And smile!"

_*Click!*_

* * *

><p>The party held for Yoh brought the usual atmosphere. Everyone was invited. Entertaining discussions, arguing, even fighting to death. What the hell, it was an awesome party and it was still on, even if it was already late.<p>

Rilury went outside to relax herself a bit. Of course, it was fun and all that, but she still wasn't accustomed to have this kind of atmosphere at...home. She still felt at ease, even had some discussions with Ren regarding her teammates, laugh at some of Chocolove's jokes, noticing the slightly different attitude of Anna towards Yoh and lastly, before getting outside, having a discussion with Lyserg in English. They've mostly talked about England and some recent music bands.

Of course, she wasn't surprised when she noticed Hao suddenly appearing near her. Probably he was watching them all this time.

"Want to join the party? It is also your birthday after all." she asked with a smug.

"Humph, maybe some other time." He calmly responded. "I just waned to invite you to my birthday party, if you want to call it so, even if there's just me and Opacho making some music."

"Oh nice! I can't wait to see you play the flute! Let me just say goodbye to them."

"I'll be waiting for you by the lake." He said with a satisfied smile.

* * *

><p>The only way she knew to get there was through his camp. And of course, how to sneak in without being noticed by a bunch of pissed off followers that you bothered earlier running like crazy and making slaloming through their tents?<p>

They sort of formed of barricade and there was a lot of agitation. Demanding questions were coming from everywhere. She wanted to pull out her wolfram sword...

***song plays***

"Follow my lead" Hao appeared offering her his hand. She took it. Everybody remained silent.

At the lake, there was little Opacho playing at the ukulele. She seemed to be quite fascinated, but suddenly felt Hao's hand trying to pull her earring off.

"Hey!" she said and slightly pushed him off.

He started singing.

"_Good little girl"_

-Opacho and Rilury made the backing vocals-

"_Always picking a fight with me_

_You know that I'm bad,_

_But you're spending the night with me_

_What, do you want, from my world?_

_You're a good little girl.."_

Rilury smiled with a challenging air and she continued singing:

"_Bad little boy,_

_That's what you're acting like,_

_I really don't buy_

_That you're that kind of guy,_

_And, if you are,_

_Why do you want to hang out with me?"_

He evilly chuckled.

"_Don't you know I'm a villain? Ever night I'm out killing, sending everyone running like children. I know why you're mad at me. I've got demon eyes and they're looking right through your anatomy."_

He took her chin with his fingers and looked her in the eyes, smirking. She blushed.

"_Transparent. You've got a thing for me, girl, it's apparent."_

"Oh-oh!"

Everybody looked at Opacho.

"_Opacho's got a hot potato,_

_And another two hot tomatoes,_

_We're going to make a good sauce maybe,_

_So I'll shake my bottle baby…"_

She sang with her cute voice and they both smiled looking at her. Then, Hao turned his look back at Rilury, having a delicious smug.

"I am a thousand years old. I might be bad, but not little." He made a high jump and went on a branch of a tree.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Rilury asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be back." He said with a superior tone.

"Hmph! Why would I worry about you?" she pulled her tongue out, but he already disappeared. "Baka…" she said slightly pouted to herself.

"Rilury-chan!" Opacho called her.

"What is it, Opacho?" she was surprised by her addressing.

"Opacho wants to thank you. Because of you, Hao seems happier than usual."

She blushed.

"What do you mean?"

Opacho sat by the lake and Rilury sat near her.

"Well, Opacho loves Hao-sama. But she also once feared Hao-sama and left him. He was different, anrgy and sorrow. Opacho was in deep pain... But when Opacho saw him again, she knew he was changed somehow. It was the same Hao-sama that Opacho met at the beginning. And now she understands why."

"Well, if you say so…I somehow know how it is to loose a dear person…" Rilury said a bit thoughtful.

"For that, Opacho's going to play the ukulele for you! What song do you want to sing?"

"Well I have written once a song …oh, forget it, it's stupid."

"What song is it?" Opacho asked childishly demanding and made Rilury smile a bit.

"Well…when I was 8, my father left me. I was spying on him that night and saw him eating…" she laughed melancholy, " my French fries that he bought for me that day at one of our few walks in the park. He left without saying a word to me, and I didn't have the courage to say anything to him, because I was too upset because of that. And I thought he was going for another business trip. Only after some days I would find out that he'll never return…"

"Did something bad happen to him?" Opacho asked saddened.

"I don't even know that…But, thing is, I wrote a song the night after. It sounds quite weird but…"

"Sing it!" Opacho said enthusiastic like a little child she was. She chuckled.

"Okay, here it goes."

***song 2 plays***

"_Daddy, Why Did You Leave Me_

_You created me, so don't you wanna see me?_

_Daddy, why did you make me,_

_If your not gonna take me,_

_To get a burger and shakey?_

_My cursed blood is your cursed blood,_

_Come on back and be my bud,_

_I can count your visits on my finger tips,_

_Come back and give me presents from your business trips."_

Hao stopped from singing the first note of the flute to hear her voice. He listened her singing about her pain in the past. It sounded nice. His eyes caught a bit of a melancholic glance.

The full moon was spreading a nostalgic pale light.

"_Daddy why did you eat my fries?_

_I bought them,_

_And they were mine._

_But you ate them,_

_You ate my fires,_

_and I cried,_

_But you didn't see me cry._

…

_Daddy, there were tears there,_

_If you saw them would you even care?"_

Opacho's eyes became flooded with big tears and she hugged Rilury. She smiled warmly and held the little one in her arms.

The flute started playing.

A beautiful song could be heard from the woods. Nostalgic and a bit sad. But sublime.

They both listened to it peacefully. Rilury was glad to hear Hao playing the flute she gave him, even if he didn't want to be seen for some reason.

Maybe he was just a lonely person after all.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Allright, from the next chapter we'll get into action again, promise!<em>

_**means Happy Birthday in japanese!_

_mistakes to be corrected later, he-he..._

_btw, perhaps I'll draw that picture someday? Who knows? Anyway, this picture is important, so remember the moment! xD_


	17. Chapter 17: A normal day

**Chapter XVII**

**A normal day**

**Hey, author here! I've been quite occupied with all those school exams, sorry for the long delay! Here is a well-deserved, heck of a long chapter! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Just a bit of strong language...**

* * *

><p>Again, Rilury was floating over the huge black hole, ready to be absorbed.<p>

One thing was for clear: her spirit wasn't from this world. Nor the planet she's living in...

A strange radiance was starting to unfold from the depth of nothingness. Sparkles, something imprisoned which was waiting to get out. Through her.

The darkness was coming closer and closer. The strong yellow sparkles were unbearable to see or to feel consuming every inch of her body.

It was a nightmare again.

She woke up seeing two pairs of black nebulas. At first she was surprised, but then she realized there was in fact an iris. Two eyes were staring at her.

It was Miyako.

"Ah, so you finally woke up. We are going to be late for the tournament." She said frankly.

"Wha-….Hey! What are you two doing in my room?!" Rilury shouted, because there was also Alejandro standing in a corner, waiting for his master.

"I wanted to make sure that you won't be late for the semi-finals." Miyako simply answered.

"How did my mom let you in?" Rilury asked, thinking that there is absolutely no way she would let that blonde latino guy in her room.

"We came through the window. It implies less effort." She answered plainly. "But there also is another reason I came to see you. Here." She offered Rilury a ticket to the hot springs.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked confused and sleepy.

"I don't think you'll mind if you'd have a bath with me tonight, right?" she asked calmly.

"Um, n- no, of course…. And, uh…thanks?" Rilury tried to bond a few words before Miyako would jump off the window, followed by her servant.

She sat in bed, confused, thinking about the odd think that happened. The semi-finals…

"Oh, crap!" she said to herself and got up instantly to prepare herself. There were only 10 minutes before her battle!

* * *

><p>On the battlefield. She discovered something that would practically make useless all of her attacks.<p>

Furyoku nullification.

They were battling the Gandharas. It seems that lady Nyorai, the 10 year old girl that lost in the first tournament, was actually a part of a bigger group. Although they were following the Buddhist cult and didn't sustain violence at all, they somehow got themselves implicated in the tournament. It appears that the tension went higher in this contest due to the past events.

"We aren't here to win. We search for a balanced way between good and evil. It seems that this Shaman Tournament is becoming even more chaotic than it first was, and we are here to stop it."

Rilury was standing in front of them. She used up all of her moves: the shocking spiral, the atom blast, the lightning, the sickle of light…

Now that she thinks about those names, they really sound stupid. And their effects were annulated by the opponents.

She seemed to be at the verge of loosing this battle. Even if she herself wanted to battle all three of them.

Another thing that was weird was that Miyako hasn't interfered and seemed like she didn't even have any intend to do so. Perhaps she wanted to see what she was capable of.

Rilury smirked. There was still one card she hasn't played yet…

"Stop this tournament? But then why have you even entered it in the first place?" she asked ironically, clearly having regained her composure.

Jackson* gave her a satisfied look, like a teacher whose student passed his expectations. Rilury was surprised to see that look, but now that she thinks of it, he indeed was a good teacher. He taught her some good tai chi movements during her constant failing attacks and now it seemed that he was satisfied that she learned something very important.

"It is simple, in fact. Defeating the ones which aren't prepared and selecting the shamans we consider worthy."

"Well then, count me out of your both categories." She replied and formed a bright hexagon portal, which seemed to be accumulating particles of energy waiting to be discharged in one shot. She tried to do this before and failed. But now she's gotten stronger, she'll definitely succeed.

Jackson smiled pleased.

"You might not be one of the warriors we're looking for, but you seem to be quite an important chess piece."

A powerful blast emerged. It had a huge quantity of reyoku. Even Rilury could barely keep herself steady.

This is why furyoku nullification couldn't work. She was only using the furyoku to keep the hexagon in its shape and direct the attack. What was emerging was a dense energy coming from that…._spirit_.

* * *

><p>"Maan, this battle surely was exhausting! I'm glad it's over now." Rilury stretched herself, sitting on a bench near Lyserg.<p>

They were chatting from time to time, because she was closer to him than the rest of the group. They somehow seemed to be alike, but she didn't know exactly from which point of view.

Thing is, they understood each other quite well. This is why, after she won he congratulated her and they stopped for a little talking under the bench.

"Well, my fight is starting soon. I should get going." Lyserg said, after a thoughtful discussion about the latest books appeared. It didn't seem to be her type, but reading was something that Rilury does often, as she was used to being alone and having a lot of free time in her hands.

"Hm…I am really tired… But I promise I'll come before the end of the fight after sleeping a bit!" She guaranteed with a smile.

"There's nothing to worry about, anyway. Iron Maiden Jeanne recovered her spirit, Shamash, so I don't think we'll have any problem." He replied also smiling.

"Really? But how…I thought…"

"It is also an enigma for me…It seems like when the Spirit of Fire devoured a part of the Great Spirit, he released the lost souls he ate during this life." He said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…Maybe it worked exactly like a charger. The Spirit of Fire used the necesary reyoku it gathered to open up the Great Spirit, and then he emptied itself to absorb more of the GS energy." She said lost in her own world.

"Hey, this is a pretty accurate theory!" Lyserg said admiratively.

"Really?" she blushed. "I don't think so. You know, sometimes I get lost in my own speculations and imagine all sort of connections, even if they're not real. I think that, deep inside, I am a little conspirationist." She joked.

"Well, I think this theory makes the most sense." He replied with a smile, then stood up. "It's time for me to leave now…"

"Wait, who are you battling?" she asked curiously.

"Another team of Gandharas."

"Man, these people are like bugs. They're everywhere!" she stated a bit annoyed. "Well, I'm sure you'll kick their butts. Good luck!"

"Thanks. Bye-bye, Rilu-chan!" he waved smiling.

"Bye!..." she replied a bit blushing, but didn't know why.

Lyserg eventually went out of sight and she started playfully swinging her legs. He seemed to be a nice guy…it was a pity that he was consumed by that hatred towards…_him_. After all, it was a good reason. Why would that spoiled brat even do such a thing? She went furious. Then she realized…what if she was in Lyserg's place… Would she be the same? This burden is indeed something distressful…

"Having fun with that Lyserg-boy, Rilury?"

A familiar voice. She looked up. There was _him_ sitting on a tree branch, with his typical smug on.

"Spying on me again, huh?" she replied rigidly.

"Well, I couldn't walk further on my way when I saw how much you were enjoying yourself in that discussion." Hao answered with an ironic smile.

"Hm, are you jealous?" she asked with a grin.

"Not even close." He answered with a chuckle. "I was just wondering…" the smirk reappeared on his face. "Which side are you actually on?" his eyes regained a sly gleam.

She became flustered by this remark, but then answered a bit pissed.

"I'm not cheering you, got it?...Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to get a well-deserved sleep." She turned her back and rapidly left.

* * *

><p>She was walking down the alley with furious steps and talking to herself.<p>

"That annoying bastard…Oh, hey, look at me! I have a damn powerful spirit and a goddamn increased furyoku. Everyone should clean my shoes because I'd got the power, yo'!" she ironically imitated a strange accent with a deeper voice.

Her steps went slower this time. Then, she felt a strange presence behind her.

'_And now he's following me, great. Not typical at all… ' _she thought to herself.

She turned back.

"Couldn't resist not having the last words, could you?" she addressed the question to the person she'd been expecting.

But surprisingly, there was no one. He usually appears immediately after being discovered, part of his game. She continued walking, a bit surprised.

How strange…She felt it again. Something was definitely following her. Thing is, the presence didn't feel familiar at all…

She turned back really quick and saw something fly away behind the bushes with a short whiz. She searched for it, but it seemed to be camouflaged. She removed a tiny branch, and the sun's reflection made a sparkle on the intruder. It flew away right before her eyes, but it was really quick that she barely figured what it was.

A flying…eyeball? No, it was definitely her imagination. Although, the iris color was gold and it seemed like a…hexagon…?

Nope, nope, nope. She's acting all crazy again. Maybe it was just a bug or some sort of that. She walked further home, trying to not think about it. At least she felt that she wasn't being followed anymore.

* * *

><p>Rilury woke up. She felt quite rested. Hadn't been sleeping like a rock in ages. She stretched herself delighted and looked at the clock…six p.m…<p>

Five hours have passed! She jumped out of bed and went in a hurry to the Stadium. Maybe Lyserg was still there, so she could at least apologize….

She arrived at the end of a battle, but it wasn't Lyserg's.

It was Hao, standing right in front of three defeated shamans, which were lying unmoved on the ground….

"Don't bother checking their pulse" Hao said to the people responsible for healthcare.

The paramedics still did that and considered that he was right. They were practically…dead.

_Monster…_

The public emptied the stadium with this bitter thought. In a few minutes, only Rilury was standing here, with her eyes emptied and looking on the ground.

The staff would recollect the corpses later, as they were currently cleaning the tribunes.

Hao looked at her. She also observed that she was being watched. He smirked.

She jumped on the empty stage, fully angered.

"Hao..how could you?..." she clenched her fists nervously walking towards him.

"Those are simple weak shamans, which won't be for any use when I'll become the future king. Why do you care so much about them?" he scoffed.

She looked at the ground, disturbed of what she heard.

"Those are people's lives, Hao…" she said with a normal tone, still looking on the ground. "These aren't tools which you think you can use or not!" she said louder.

This remark made him loose his smug. He watched her as she walked to the victims. She prepared her hands which emanated a yellow spark.

He chuckled.

"What do you want to do? Revive them?"

She wanted to start the process.

"It's useless. " he said with a grimace.

She stopped.

It was too late, she thought. The Spirit of Fire certainly ate their souls already. Her arms felt heavy on the ground. She walked towards him, with her look covered by her hair. Then she showed him her green, determined eyes.

"Bring them back to life! In this second!" she demanded.

Hao looked at her. It was such a strong resemblance between then look she has now and the one she had that night when he exposed himself…

He smirked and took her face in his palm, with his fingers squashing her cheeks a bit roughly. He asked with a threatening air.

"If not, then what are you going to do about it?" his eyes went closer to hers and caught a mischievous look.

Her look was shadowed by her hair. Then he looked him directly in his eyes.

"Stop acting…Like a spoiled child!" she shouted at him.

She grabbed his wrist and toughly removed his arm. She was more infuriated than never.

"Fuck it!" she said, walking towards the stage. "I am going to bring them to life somehow even if it's the last thing I-…What?... HOW THE HELL DID THEY WAKE UP FROM THE DEATH! " she exclaimed, seeing the victims rubbing their heads as they would wake up from a deep slumber.

"Clinical death. " Hao pointed out indifferently. "Bringing their souls into this state requires temporary shutting down the basic chi points. Accuracy and strength." He explained like a scientist presenting his latest discovery.

"But why-, when, how the-…G'aah!" she screamed irritated by this confusion.

" It's just something I wanted to experiment. Despite being 1000 years since I wrote the Chou Senji Rakketsu, I still haven't lost my interest in finding the latest shaman techniques."

Rilury sighed. Somehow relieved. She then had a slight smile.

"You're a curious person, aren't you?"

"Hmph, perhaps. Now, I can finish those lab rats off." He said with an arrogant smile.

"Don't you even dare!" she pointed at him furious.

He smiled amused by her reaction.

"Well then, aren't you going to retreat your words?" he asked with a smug.

"Me? Oh yeah, sorry for believing you!" she said ironically and pulled her tongue out.

She carelessly turned her back, putting her palms at her nape "And yeah…emotionally playing with me like that. You're still spoiled." She added with a light tone and started walking away.

Hao was a bit intrigued by her remark for a second, but then a big smirk appeared upon his lips. His eyes showed a sort of satisfaction and still maintained an evil gleam.

* * *

><p>The night went on, marking the end of a day full of events. The Hot Springs was exactly what she needed to relax.<p>

"Thanks for the ticket, Miyako." Rilury said to her, but the girl didn't say anything but nodded.

There was a silence which at first was comforting, but then it became awkward. Rilury looked at her. She seemed to be quite young at first, but looking at her now, she was perhaps not too much younger than her. At least judging by her pair of pretty developed breasts.

Miyako sank her body in the water, with her eyes still covered by the cold, refreshing towel.

"If you're wondering about my age, I'm 14." She said, still having a calm voice.

Rilury blushed at her last thought. She really hoped she couldn't read minds as well…

"Of course I can. My guardian spirit is actually a demon." Miyako replied to her thoughts, thing which made Rilury dip her head in the water.

Then she got to the surface at a sudden realization.

"Speaking of your guardian spirit….I hadn't got the chance to see it in action…" she said, a bit confused whether or not this was a proper question.

"Don't worry. You soon will." She shortly replied.

Another awkward silence… Really, Rilury wished herself to have at least a bit of social skills and end those weird moments.

"Tell me, Rilury…" Miyako started a conversation. "What further intentions do you have with that boy named Asakura Hao?…"

Rilury blushed and went so hot that she stood out of the water. Oh God she how she wanted those moments of silence back now.

"W-what do you mean? He is a jerk and I don't want to do anything with him! Why would you even ask something about him?" she spoke quickly and agitated.

"No reason. Just wanted to break the silence that you don't like…I'm sorry if the question bothered you..." she replied somehow bored and disappointed.

"Oh, no, no, it's ok, you don't have to feel bad. I actually enjoy this…peaceful atmosphere"

"Hm… I'm merely used to this. But sometimes, silence is quite suffocating for people. It makes you feel quite lonely. And I don't want you to feel like this before the tomorrow finals."

"They're already tomorrow? Who are we battling?"

"Team X-Laws."

A beat skipped Rilury's heart. She hasn't even noticed that on the table. Why now, why Lyserg? They were just starting to get along. She became quite sad at this thought. Eventually, they'll all leave in a way or another.

"I hope this bath will help you calm your emotions. If not, then your shaman fighting will get worse." Miyako said a bit caring but still with an expressionless face. She got out of the water.

"Mhm." Rilury nodded still thoughtfull. "Don't worry, I'll do my best."

"See you tomorrow, then." The silver-haired girl said and left her to enjoy the last minutes of her bath.

She looked up at the sky… What was hiding beyond all those infinite stars?

The girl was right, after all. No matter how much furyoku you have, you can't handle a huge power if you are controlled by your emotions…

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>*Jackson is actually, in the manga, a member of the Gandharas. And yeah, he really is a tai chi master.<p>

And yeah, lady Sati is actually 10 years old in the anime, sorry for following it, but I shall be loyal to the plot!

Also, please leave as many reviews as you can! They don't matter, good or bad, they won't stop me writing because I know that there still is somebody who wastes his time reading this *tears*

Or maybe I'm just a sadistic maniac who'd never stop mutilating the keyboard. Who knows..


	18. Chapter 18: Memories

**Chapter XVIII**

**Memories**

Song:** The Craneberries- Zombie**

The Shaman Council. The finals were coming and they had to hold an important discussion. Akira tried to seem as bored as she could and eventually she left the room to smoke a cigarette. In fact, she wanted to avoid a subject, something that would come up sooner or later…

"You left quite quickly for a smoke break." Silva appeared on the balcony where she was standing.

"Hm. I suppose Goldva sent you after me? Tell him I'll be there as soon as I finish my cigarette. At least let me enjoy this kind of freedom, with all those meaningless tradition you patch tribe have." She scoffed, trying to seem not even slightly nervous.

"Some of them disturb me as well…" Silva continued with a sigh. "But at least you, apart from me, you have the choice to leave whenever you want. But your own self isn't the reason why you requested temporary joining the Patch Tribe, is it?"

Akira exhaled the last smoke taken with a sigh.

"She evolved quite fast. Honestly, I hoped at first that she would eventually lose, so I wouldn't be the one that will destroy her dreams…" she said with a sadness masked by nonchalance.

It was about her daughter. They would request that Akira would expel Rilury from the tournament. After all, this was her own responsibility she had to assume.

She…wasn't allowed to participate from the beginning. From the day she was born. Because what she held deep in her spirit was the key of destruction. Something that if it made contact with the Great Spirit itself, it would destroy the whole balance of the world.

She was cursed with shattered aspirations. When Akira saw her that night, she knew that she could at least try to offer her an illusion. A fake chance that would make her happy.

But now, the curtains had to be opened.

* * *

><p>Rilury woke up early that day. She couldn't sleep too much anyway. She decided to take a morning walk to relieve the tension. It didn't have any effect, but when she saw the gigantic column of light, her mind emptied in a matter of second.<p>

She stood up on a hill, looking at it until noon. She was mysteriously attracted to it, maybe because it was oddly calming…

For the first time in this whole period full of remorse, she felt optimistic and remembered the first time when she wanted to join the tournament. She wanted to do it for her own fufillment, she wanted to be…the shaman queen.

"One day…" she said while holding her hand open, trying to grab something that belonged with a forgotten part of her. She stood up and left, because the final battle was about to start.

Behind the hill, sitting somewhere hidden, somebaody was watching her.

Most of the shamans who have stared at the Great Spirit more than five minutes, would had instantly fainted. But she hasn't.

A dark smirk appeared upon the lips of a powerful boy, the one which has been aiming for the same thing for a thousand years…

* * *

><p>"Maiden-sama is everything allright? The fight is starting soon."<p>

The English boy was staring with worried green eyes at the silver-haired girl with the angelic figure. He searched for her, being worried by her sudden disappearance. He knew that she was bothered by something and wanted to leave her alone to take some time for herself, but Marco insisted in sending his apprentice after her.

Jeanne was out from the Iron Maiden, wearing her favorite dress. She was standing by the lake, being absorbed in her deep thoughts. She looked at him with a smile full of kindness.

"Yes Lyserg, there is no need to worry for me. My problems are something little compared to the fate of the world."

He looked at her suspiciously. The answer wasn't satisfying enough. He couldn't let Jeanne tormenting herself like this. He impulsively touched her hand and asked:

"Is it…about the fight? I will do anything to keep things right."

She looked at him with her surprised red eyes, thing which made Lyserg quickly remove his hand. He realized that what he did wasn't appropriate.

She turned her look. Her face had a sober and serious expression.

"Tell Marco that I will be at the Stadium."

She spoke plainly with an expressionless voice. Such a resemblance…

She stood up with her back and left, her hair waving in the cold evening breeze.

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

The X-laws had their steady position, Marco being the one calculating a plan for attack, Lyserg being ready to take orders and Jeanne locked in the Iron Maiden. A well prepared team, apart from the Black Pearl which seemed to be sort of, disorganized…

Alejandro was trying hard to impress with his charming posture, looking at a certain figure in the public, a blue haired girl who was constantly rolling her eyes. Rilury was agitated, making all sort of movie scenario in her head. Only Miyako had a creepy composure.

Radim announced the start. Marco was the first who stepped on the stage, ready to put his plan in application. Miyako had an odd smirk on her lips.

"Rilury, there is no need to be agitated. It is now you time to relax. My assistant and I will take care of all. "

The brown haired girl had a surprised expression. At a hand gesture, Alejandro stepped on the stage, knowing quite well what he was doing.

"Just as predicted." Marco said, arranging his glasses.

Alejandro pulled out the red blanket. The giant fierce bull appeared, waiting to plunge its horns in the victim.

"I will make it a fair fight. My angel will have a normal size." Marco specified, while the angel rose from a burst of light.

"I appreciate the chance, but doesn't this mean that the spirit energy is more condensed now?" Alejandro said with a smile.

"Perspicacious. Your master made a well choice." Marco said with a smirk.

"I am just a loyal servant." He responded, while nonchalantly throwing the red blanket on the white angel.

The bull attacked. The angel plunged in the sky, avoiding the powerful collision.

"Just as thought. Your spirit can fly, so it would make my attacks quite useless, considering that my bull's medium is the ground." Alejandro said composed.

"Judging by you expression, you have a plan."

"Of course I do. "

The red blanket flew up and wrapped the angel's wings, making it fall on the ground. The bull ran towards it and attacked with its horns. But they immediately broke, being hit with a sword.

"Impressive, but my spirit isn't an ordinary angel. It is the well-known Michael, a great warrior with a solid sword." Marco said proudly.

Alejandro poked his fingers. The bull's horns grew and became more white.

"Nacre. A material more resistant than metal."

The bull started shaking its head enraged, while the Angel was constantly blocking the thrusting. The fight was equal but Alejandro knew that his level of furyoku was smaller than Marco's. He had to end the fight quick, in a last and grandiose attack.

He clapped his hands, three times. The blanket rose and unfolded itself, making a huge red tent which was compressing over the two spirits, making a more smaller area, with no escape.

"You know, every year in Pamplona takes place the Sanfermines festival."

Lightning lanterns appeared, making a festive atmosphere . The bull took a steady position. Marco seemed to be confused. It appeared that the lanterns were actually sparkling red and fierce eyes. Tens of other bulls were watching him, ready for overrun him and his spirit.

"This celebration is well known for the Running of The Bulls."

An echoing bellowing was heard.

"We are both in this tent of massive attack." Alejandro smirked. "Try to stay out of it alive."

The place flooded with running hooves, moving horns and massive animal bodies that would smash the human body in a second. There was no chance of escape from this chaos.

Suddenly, a bull was thrown out through the tent wall. It was a sword which moved like a propeller.

The angel started spinning and forming a deadly roulette. Not only that the tent was being torn off, but the bulls were also disappearing. Of course. The best way to kill a group is to spread it apart.

Alejandro watched everything with admiration and disappointment. The fight was over for him. There wasn't much furyoku left from that attack, so it was easy for the angel to break his oversoul with a sword plunge in his last bull.

* * *

><p><strong>*song plays*<strong>

"You lost. But even so, you fought well." Marco said, putting his glasses back on. He was a bit ravaged.

The red cloth fell ragged on the ground. He took it.

"I'm so sorry, mistress." He said with a sad smile.

A black tentacle came from his back and violently pushed him off the stage in its way. It was aiming for Marco.

It was so quick that it grabbed him. His shocked eyes were fixated on the silver-haired girl with shadowed eyes. She was holding a scary octopus toy which was emanating a threatening black aura.

"Such a waste of time. If I knew it from the beginning, I would have ended it more quickly." She said with a monotone and scary voice.

The Angel went to protect Marco, but all it did was to destroy itself.

The tentacle smashed the spirit with one hit, and the last reyoku was used to save its own master, since his body also took part in the collision.

Marco was thrown out the stage. Lyserg ran towards him, screaming his name. He couldn't but mumble a few words. At least he was still alive.

"Why are you still hiding in that cage?" Miyako asked with shadowed eyes.

"How could you-!" Lyserg said, preparing himself to attack her.

"Stop!"

He remained still, surprised to hear Jeanne's voice.

"This is not about you. I'm sorry that I implied you in this fight, Marco."

"There isn't the need to apologize, Maiden-sama." He said, heavily breathing but maintaining his dignity.

The Iron opened. Jeanne stepped out, dressed in her armor.

Miyako smirked.

With slow, but firm steps, she went on the stage.

"Finally…having the courage to face your family feuds?" Miyako asked with a satisfied smug.

Everybody remained surprised. But their eyes were even more shocked when a dark haze surrounded the arena, making it impossible for anyone to see a thing.

"Jeanne!" Lyserg screamed, his angel attacking the mysterious fence of darkness. There was no use.

"I've created a furyoku barrier, so that no one could interfere." Miyako's voice was heard from the inside. Then, it was complete silence.

Still. Lyserg didn't stop hitting the barrier. He desperately wanted to rescue her, with the price of his own life.

* * *

><p>Jeanne was left in obscurity. She also heard her voice. The mist was suffocating her. The silence was heavy.<p>

She heard footsteps. They were louder and louder, every second felt more horrible than the other.

She saw Miyako, walking towards her. She held thigh the octopus with empty eyes. Behind her was standing a powerful, threatening creature which seemed to be the devil itself. With a blank creepy face, with its black suit ripped by the eight huge tentacles emerged from its back.

The only piece of light was a blue rose.

Upon Miyako's lips there was the darkest smirk she ever had.

"Just the two of us, after all this time…Haven't you missed me, Onee-san?" (*insert image here)

Jeanne's heart ached, as it was hit with a poisoned sting. A blue withered petal fell from the beautiful rose.

"The only fragment of hope you have, is this rose of death. It is what is left from your sanity."

The pitch black darkness enveloped her sight. Her read eyes were desperately trying to find the palpable blue flower.

It was her own mind her sister was playing with. Her medium.

"Do you like my guardian? You can call him a demon if you want, because after all, he just wants to steal souls…"

Three tentacles plunged from the monster's deformed back, directly at her. Jeanne was captured by them, held in the air like a bug, ready to be squashed.

"And what he enjoys the most is feasting with saints…"

Everything was squeezing her heart.

The dark, the fear, the guilt…

It was all coming back to her.

X

"My dear child, just pray…pray for your little sister, because she is at the verge of losing her soul in hell."

Her father, a priest, was caressing her hair while she was kneeling on pungent rose tulips. Suffering, as her long missed mother told her, was the sacrifice she had to make so that she would be listened.

By someone she has never seen, nor felt since that day…

Her parents believed she was sent from Heaven. When she was talking to herself, they believed she was discussing with angels. A sacred jewelry to be proud of.

Until the day her little sister was born. The day her mother died after screaming in terrible pain, in a full moon night.

A bad sign. Her father was brought in despair. Of course, he thought, after a blessing also comes the evil to test the pure family.

The child of the demon was sent upon them. Miyako…

Her own little sister. Quite introverted, always talking to herself. Her strange shamanic abilities made it hard for her to control them.

"Father, why does she have to stay there?", she asked with her pitiful red eyes full of tears.

"To purify herself. She has to receive daily punishment. " he said categorically, brutally pushing her away with a medieval tool.

X

"Shamash!" Jeanne screamed in tears.

The spirit appeared in a short sparkle, breaking her out of the grip.

"Your little guardian is here to protect you?" Miyako scoffed.

Another black tentacles came from the darkness, constantly trying to hit her. They were blocked by Shamash, which was taking the hits by his own will. A loyal spirit.

There soon was a circle of attacking black snakes, making the medusa of death. Miyako was staring at her with black eyes and a strange dark smirk.

"Physical protection is useless. In your head, there are zombies."

A blood drop, falling from her forehead. As red as her eyes sank in despair.

Another petal has fallen. Another horrible memory.

X

Slowly going down the stair with trembling hands, which could barely hold a candle, some bread and a glass of water. Her father, who has started punishing her more often, hasn't visited Miyako for days. He was just sitting on his old rusted chair, staring blankly at the walls and playing with something made of metal…She couldn't come closer to him more than five meters without being shouted at and getting hit with a thrown object. He arrived at the irreversible madness.

She wanted to help her little sister. She arrived at the place she has never seen before. The room was pitch black. She couldn't help but feel a dark and strong pressure. And fear.

She heard a chain rattle. The light of the candle showed a little girl with bruises and long silver hair, looking on the ground. When Miyako heard her name, she looked at Jeanne with dreadful empty black eyes, looking right though her soul.

Jeanne startled and her candle fell off. It wasn't because her sister, but because of the door which suddenly opened. Her mad father entered.

"How do you dare coming here? You too have fallen in the devil's trap!" he shouted, with the gun nervously rubbing his temple.

"But do not worry, my little girls." His eyes were leaking tears and had a psychopathic smile. "We will all be reunited with your mother. We'll all be happy where she is, doesn't matter hell or heaven…"

The metallic pipe was now pointed at Jeanne.

"I would end it all myself…"

A short chain rattle.

The light of the candle left on the floor extinguished.

A deafening rumble. The deafening scream of her father.

Broken chains. The house collapsed.

The next thing she knew was waking up in an orphanage.

X

She fell on her knees. The blood was still dripping. She was pulling her hair in despair.

"Of course, you was only at the age of six and you were already left with nothing. But I had nothing from the day I was born. Not even a life." Her sister spoke as an outcome.

The tentacles attacked together and scattered Shamash, taking her body in a strong grip.

Miyako giggled.

"And now, I'm thinking if I should take yours or not…" she spoke with a mad figure.

The grip was tightening. They felt cold and metallic, just like chains…

"_Jeanne-sama! Jeanne, please answer me!"_

She flinched. A familiar voice, the voice of a boy who really depended on her life.

"Perhaps…I was the monster all along…"

The faded, but firm voice of her big sister made Miyako flinch.

"Yes…this is why, all along, I was locked up in that torture device…All I did was punishing myself. Killing people who didn't obey my own dreams. But now I realize, I was nothing but our own father. I wanted to make a world full of saints so that no one could suffer. I'm sorry."

A white aura appeared and the tentacles faded. But it was still darkness.

The rose, which was about to die, suddenly brightened up.

"Final redemption, huh?" Miyako scoffed.

" There is no need for punishment. There never was. There was always the need for love."

The little girl frowned in anger. The Slender Man cam with heavy steps towards Jeanne and put its bare hand on her neck.

Jeanne had a warm smile.

"You could kill me if that will give you peace, my little sister. But that wouldn't change anything. I would still love you with all my heart, onee-chan."

Miyako remained paralyzed in shock.

Thing which made her loose control again like in that day. The day she only wanted to save…her sister.

Still, that didn't change what she was. The murderer of her own parents.

The barrier has crashed on the pressure of Lyserg's hit. Miyako oversoul was shortly disrupted.

X

The Slender Man could be seen for a split second, a second full of torments in the head of many people in the stadium.

'_Stop it, STOP IT!' _

The echo of their thoughts. Fear.

"Jeanne-sama, are you allright?!" Lyserg ran towards her and held her in his arms.

"Lyserg…thank you" Jeanne said with a smile, and fainted exhausted.

'_She's a monster!' 'The demon itself!' 'Die!'_

Miyako clenched her fists.

Anger.

"You fool!" she shouted at Lyserg and a tentacle hit him, making him drive away a few meters.

She chuckled.

"Such a little lover pest, disturbing my important meeting?"

She started coming towards him with slow steps. The oversoul was formed again with her toy.

"Miyako, I think that's enough."

She stopped at the hearing of Rilury's firm voice, who was looking at the ground, with her trembling fists clenched. Then she stared at her with green determined eyes.

"You are already out of the game, because Lyserg disrupted your oversoul. I will deal with the rest." She stepped on the stage.

Miyako's expression came back to normal.

"Hmph. Fine. It would have been a boring fight anyway."

She passed by her, with her silver hair fluttering in the wind, with the same mysterious aura. She still had some secrets left unveiled…

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Note: In the anime, Jeanne is the same age as the others (like Anna, Yoh, etc - so 15, right?)<p>

***Image** can be found on my deviant account, **posted on my profile.** Or try this link:

imgur(...) (slash)fIPhWSH

(...) means dotcom

dot means .

you get the rest :D

**what is written between the X-es are memories, but I thing you've figured that out xD

Author's thoughts: Well, at last here comes a long wtf-ish chapter! Sorry for not warning you from the beginning xD.

Well yeah, I wanted to write more, sorry about the cliff hanger (actually, not, BWAHAHA). No, really, I just wrote more than I thoughts about these two XD.

Like the twisted plot? I always like the way Jeanne was looking, but wasn't quite happy about her character so BAM : made a sister for her aaand added character development (since in the anime they don't quite mention the X-LAW'S change on mentality ).

So yeah, hope you've enjoyed! And pleeease leave reviews, I was quite upset that on the last chapter I didn't receive any :( (even if maybe you though it was boring as hell T_T )


	19. Chapter 19: Backfire

**Chapter XIX**

**Backfire**

_Hey guys! Long time no see! Who would have thought that in the summer (the period of my free time) I haven't written almost everything! He..he... PLEASE DON'T BURN ME! Well ok, I'm sorry that I was lazy T.T . I just couldn't find a good opportunity..._**  
><strong>

_Oh well..._

_Good thing is that I'm back! Here is the *raw* version for the moment (this means that it has tons of mistakes and will be corrected in a few days xD). _

_By the way, if this was an anime (which really exists, in my head...), the opening of it would definitely be the song from **Uverworld- Colors of the heart **(BLOOD + all the way, right?) . And the ending song would be **Oracion- Ai Kayano** ( No game no life, of course!) . Oh well, sorry for my blabbering, it is somehow my way to get in touch with you guys and see if you still exist! :). Please leave reviews just to see which one of you is still alive and reading this xD. Thanks for the support!_

_NOTE: the X's aren't for used memories anymore. Just to separate different frameworks_

* * *

><p>She raised her golden sword and looked at the green-haired boy, who had a confused expression as well. Who would have known that they'll have to battle? One versus one, one decisive victory… She had to, she had to make a move…<p>

Rilury hesitated too much. Lyserg made a first attack with the pendulum which she could barely avoid.

She stared surprised at the pendulum which changed its shape into an angel. The long feathered majestic creature pointed its sword at her and emerged into a fast attack.

This time she managed to dodge it.

This looked quite bad…Unlike her, he could control his furyoku quite well. As for her, she had to overcome those rapid and repetitive attacks using her furyoku in a defensive mode, thing which she wasn't very good at.

Dammit, it wasn't that she couldn't engage herself in an offensive mode, but…there was something which was holding her back…

She stopped Miyako for a reason. Come to think of it, she never spoke to her in that way. But why? Was it because…of the desperation which she saw in Lyserg's eyes? The way he looked at Jeanne, like she was the only important thing to him. It was something more than loyalty, it was…

A strange glimpse she wished to see in…

She shook her head. A perfect distraction moment for Lyserg's attack. Fortunately, she managed to dodge it in the last second, so the sword plunged in the ground, and the rocks were blasted everywhere.

On her dusty cheeks she felt something warm dripping…Blood?

"I'm sorry, Riury-chan, but in this battle I must win. Not for me, but for the sake of our whole planet. I promise I won't kill you though" Lyserg said with a sober expression.

She could feel the blood with her hand. She didn't think that he was capable of doing that.

But after being on the verge of losing everything, who could blame him…

She searched for a familiar figure in the public… For one reason or another, she wanted to see _his_ expression in these moments…

The brown haired boy was sitting nonchalantly with his usually smirk on his face.

A vein popped on her forehead and couldn't help herself anymore.

"Whaaaaaat?! After all I've been through, that bastard is still smiling?!" she shouted out of nowhere.

"Who is she talking to?" Lyserg said to himself, still continuing the attacks.

She blocked the angel's sword with a golden dash.

"I'm sorry Lyserg" she started speaking with determined eyes covered by dazzling sparkles caused by the sword collision. "But I have to win this battle too. No altruistic purposes though, I just have to kick some bastard's butt."

She removed the white angelic sword with a golden splinter. She entered her offensive mode and started attacking the angel.

Upon the boy's lips, the one with brown eyes, a satisfied smug appeared.

X

"Not so fast!" spoke Lyserg and took the angel's spirit in his own hands and converged it with his body.

The result of the metamorphose was an oversoul armor. With green splintering extensions and a bright shining protective white shield. A true warrior of light.

"Crap, I didn't know you could do that." She said before making a quick jump in the air to avoid a powerful blast made by his attack.

"But I still haven't played my cards!" she said and made the shape of two unstable atoms. Then she send them off with a hit. The atoms were hitting one another and the spirit barriers* , so the whole ring was a chaotic space of bouncing atoms.

The green extensions caught both of them and managed to hit them back at her.

"Oh dammit!" she said and quickly blocked the with her sword, which reabsorbed their energy. "At least it was a nice ping-pong game" she said with an awkward laugh.

"Now it's time for me to show you my attacks." Lyserg said and the green flashes combined themselves in an arrow.

"Bring it on" Rilury replied with a smug.

X

"Akira-sama, I think now it's the perfect time to action."

"Ah? Yes, sorry for being absorbed in the fight, Rutherfor."

The blonde woman and the mysterious patch tribe member with its face covered by a green alien like mask were silently watching the fight.

"Then I should begin. The physic laws should obey the cosmic energy which I gather!"

X

She took her position, nice and steady…

Suddenly, the whole ground pulled Rilury off her position. She was shocked of the heavy pressure which surrounded her and pinned her down. She couldn't even move…

'_What is with this unusual gravity? What's going on?'_

She looked at Lyserg, which easily jumped to make an effective powerful attack. It seemed like it wasn't anything wrong with him.

It couldn't be him doing this. And if it really was, his look seemed to be concentrated only on his oversoul armor. How could this be possible?

She looked at the dazzling green light which was approaching her defenseless body… That was it…she would loose a battle without being able to at least move her hand.

The image of _him_ smirking… So he had all the rights to do so… But still, that guy…

The light in her eyes changed.

The attack backfired. Lyserg was thrown off with a yellow blast. When the smoke cleared, a strange yellow light was surrounding Rilury.

"It can't be…an oversoul armor?" Akira said to herself shocked.

"It was about time she learned that." Hao said satisfied, more to himself, being watched by Opacho's surprised look, because her master hasn't said a single word until now.

A spiral ,made of yellow and sparkling hexagons in the shape of a comb, was covering her body, having her own sword as a terminal extension. Between the gaps frequent little electric sparkles were binding together, showing a fully developed connection between the elements. At the top of the beginning spiral there was a transparent yellow veil which was serving as protection.

Somehow, this was perfect. Now she realized what a spirit armor really is. It's about creating your own spirit element using your furyoku. A medium in which you are protected by the external factors and also use your attacks. It wasn't until now she truly gave a purpose to it.

She made her first attack. A bright lightning emerging from right the top of her sword.

Lyserg barely blocked it. The attack caused him some damage, mostly because he wasn't prepared for it.

"That armor of yours is truly magnificent Lyserg, but have you really given it a purpose, instead of letting it slowly eat your heart with grudge?"

Lyserg's heart skipped a beat for some reason. He stared at her in shock.

"I've realized that mine is to protect myself of the outside world…" her eyes became melancholic. "It is just…my introverted way of being. After all, I have a lonely life until now, so I somehow have to thank you for being my friend. " she smiled at him.

Lyserg's heart became warm. For some reason, he felt again like it was the first time he created it.

" This armor was created to protect someone dear to me. Unfortunately, I made it a tool for my revenge. But now I also figured that it also has a purpose for myself. It is to protect me against the grudge I've held all those years…" his eyes became sad, but he had a warm smile upon his lips.

"I guess we all have our own reasons for protecting us…from ourselves…" she also said with a sad smile.

"Hmph" he nodded. "So…how about ending this absurd battle? I still haven't changed my mind, I must really be in the finalists."

"Me neither" she replied with a satisfied grin.

X

"Akira-sama, I've failed…Please forgive my foolish mistake of underestimating your daughter…"

"It's all right…Somehow I knew that the person who will have to ruin Rilury's dreams is… her own mother…" she replied with her eyes covered in shadow.

X

Lyserg formed his last marvelous attack, an elegant bright silver lance.

Rilury took her position.

A bright hexagon appeared. Her ultimatum was about to be shown.

A few more seconds before the collapse. She knew that she couldn't loose. She never lost with this… And also, it was clear which one of them had more furyoku left.

The result was clear enough.

The bright laser emerged…only to be absorbed by another sudden portal….Right in front of her, the dazzling strange light, which appeared out of nowhere, was tearing all of her hopes apart.

It only lasted a second…Her furyoku went to waste…She used her last manna to protect herself from the green energy blast…

It was over. Her oversoul was broken.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>*in the manga, the stadium was surrounded by an oversoul barrier to protect the viewers...seems legit enough for me to use this xD. As I've mentioned from the beginning, elements from the manga will be added! <em>

_That's it for this chapter, next update will be soon enough, I promise!_

_Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!_


	20. Chapter 20: Crystal

**Chapter XX**

**Crystal**

_Hya! I felt inspired this day so I came up with another chapter. It's weird that I updated so soon, since school is about to start, right? XD. Well, I'd rather write this than do my homework (I'm so lazy it hurts T.T )_

_Anyway, here is another longer chapter xD. We're slowly coming near the climax teehe._

_This is a chapter with A RECOMMENDED SONG! **CocoRosie- Smokey-Taboo** . Just play it when I'll write so xD._

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p>The public remained silent. Lyserg gazed with shock at the result. He couldn't believe it; his attack didn't meet any resistance.<p>

The winner.

After Radim's declaration, the public burst with applause.

Failure.

The noise was unbearable. Inside of her the resignation wanted to make her silent.

But Rilury wasn't the type who wouldn't say anything about this…

Her hand held tight the damaged wolfram sword. A tear fell on the heated metal.

"Sa…sa.." she started mumbling.

The people which ere closer to the stage looked at her, while others still celebrated the victory.

"….Sabotage! " she shouted using all the power from her lungs, making everyone completely silent again.

Other noises started : "Oh, such a spoiled little girl, can't stand not getting what you wanted?" ; "Some people just have to learn how to loose…" ; "The little diva's plans didn't turn out quite well this time, did they?"… The people were slandering. Only a few were paying attention to her. She started at them with spite, clenching her teeth.

From the backstage, a hand gesture made everyone silent again. It was Goldva, the head of the Patches. Stanting there like the roman emperor, watching the battle and the only one which would have the last word to say.

"Hm? What do you mean, miss Takahashi? Those are heavy words to say" he asked with a formal tone.

"You saw it right? The gravity, the portal…they were all provoked from the outside! It is against the rules! Nothing should interfere with the shaman fight! Then why did you let this happen?!" she talked fast, with short breaths, clenching on the last hope she had.

"I see…" Goldva said thoughtfully.

Did he undertand? Was there hope for a rematch? Those were the questions which were tormenting Rilury's head.

"I understand what is actually happening here, miss Takahashi…"

"You do?" she said with a glance of hope, only to be shattered by his following words.

"You are trying to put the blame on others for your shamanic incapacity. I recommend you to keep a little dignity at least and accept your defeat."

"…"  
>Her fists were clenched.<p>

"You…you ignorant! It is clear what happened here and you don't want to admit it! If you say that I am so incapable then fight me!" she pointed her newly formed oversoul at him.

" Hm? After all, you still have some furyoku left?" Goldva tried to say it with a scoffing tone, but couldn't hide his surprised expression. "Oh well, this discussion is over." He turned his back "Such a pitty, you seemed quite a promising shaman…" he walked away and some patch members covered his back.  
>"Wait! Come back here!" she agitated herself, but was held by Lyserg.<p>

"Rilury! Please stop!"

She remained still after hearing his voice.

"You…you saw it right?" she asked, looking at him with deep green eyes.

The boy turned his light green eyes away from her sight.

"I'm sorry, Rilury…If there was anything I could do, I would…"

Her eyes became shadowed. Looking at the ground, she slowly raised one hand and made a small portal. With a slow, heavy step, she entered it and went away from that place.

X

***song starts***

The wind was strong. The forest was chaotic filled with flying leaves and bouncing trees. The rush was bending over the filmy water of the lake. Rilury couldn't light her cigarette. After the last failed attempt, she threw it away grabbed her hair exhausted. Damn, she really needed one at this moment.

A lit cigarette was suddenly near her. She looked at it and observed it was being held by someone. By him.

She took it rapidly after a bit of hesitation and said with a pouted voice.

"Why did you come here? To mock me that you're in the finals? " she exhaled the smoke with a sigh.

"Judging by the damaged trees which I saw on the way, I choose not to." Hao said with a calm smile. It was indeed surprising how much ravages she made with the little amount of furyoku which she had.

"I was angry."

He smiled and asked with a calm and soft voice:

"And how do you feel now?"

"…Disappointed …of myself." She said while holding her knees tight.

"Why? After all, it wasn't your fault." Hao said nonchalantly.

"I'm glad at least someone knows the truth. But...why would someone to that?"

"The Patch Tribe? Hm, they're always cowards when it comes to things beyond their establishment."

"Them?! So that's why they were treating me like that!" she said loudly, throwing away the cigarette.

"Hm, so you really didn't have a clue." Hao said more to himself.

"It doesn't matter!" she stood up angrily. " Now that I know, I'm going to get my revenge-"

She collapsed due to her fatigue. Hao caught her quickly enough.

Held by his arms, she sank her face in his poncho, grasping it with her hands. She looked at him with tearful eyes. She wasn't angry anymore, it was just resignation and therefore she needed the act to cry like a child. But instead, she asked:

"But why…why me, Hao?" her trembling voice sounded like jingling bells.

He looked at her with a surprise glance in his eyes. He never saw her like that: so vulnerable, so...sweet.

He smiled warmly, but resisted the strange urge to kiss her forehead.

"It's not you. It is something within yourself. Something which they don't want to discover. A power which can bring chaos if it made contact with the Great Spirit. You felt it even stronger until now, haven't you?" he explained with a calm, but serious tone.

She squeezed hid poncho even tightly in her hands. After a moment of silence, she said with a soft voice.

"I want to find more answers. I want to…contact it somehow. "

"There is a way." Hao replied.

X

Her Black dress was fluttering in the wind. Her silver hair was waving in the dangerous cold air. She went to the same hill where she watched a curious boy struggling to survive. The first one which survived, actually.

She sopped. She hadn't expected to find him there, sitting in a lotus position and observing the trees obeying the strong wind.

"Hm, I didn't know you chose the same place for meditating. "she said a bit ironic, with a slight smile.

"Actually, I knew you'd come here." Tao Ren said with a smirk.

Miyako let her guard down. The whole attitude which she had during the fight was now left behind. After all, it was quite tiring to act tough for so long. And for some reason, she felt comfortable near him and didn't want to waste effort intimidating him.

She sat near him and let a sigh. Then she asked with her usual expressionless face.

"I suppose you're even more curious about me now, aren't you?"

"This isn't the reason why I came here. On the battlefield I saw a strange change of yourself. For some reason, I just wanted to know if you're ok." Ren said with a serious tone.

She bushed. Then she asked a bit frowned.

"Why do you care? You want to win my trust so you could gain more power?"

He chuckled ironically.

"Bullsh*t"

She remained silent, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"It's not about this damn tournament. I don't even know myself why I wanted to know this. I just felt something in you, a hollow and sorrow place in your heart which seemed quite familiar. Tsk, I guess it is just curiosity. " he smirked, being amused by his own self.

"Hmph." Miyako said with no expression. "Of course I'm fine." She tried to scoff, hiding her face behind her knees.

"Then why were you reluctant? Is it about the…"

"The fact that I am eliminated from the shaman fight? No. A true strategist always has a backup plan, but don't bother asking me about it. It's pointless, I won't tell you a single world."

Ren chuckled.

"Well, if it really is so, then what is the true reason?"

Miyako changed her expression and his her face again. She began speaking with a soft voice.

"Just because..No one was ever interested in my welfare before."

Ren blushed and had a surprised expression, but got rid of it with a sigh.

"You were acting all crazy on the stage… You are even more powerful than I've expected." He said nonchalantly, more to change the subject.

"You still haven't seen everything yet." She scoffed. "But I only lost due to a simple distraction."

"It wasn't that simple, if it affected you that much."

She remained silent. For a while there was nothing else but the sound of the wind bending the trees.

"What really happened on the stage?" Ren's voice disrupted the silence but was covered by the rain which just started.

He didn't know why he asked. Why he was interested in that. Usually he would mind his own business. But this girl…

Miyako looked at him with melancholic eyes. She didn't know why either, all she knew was that she wanted to answer. It was the first time she talked that much with somebody. And she didn't care if she left herself discovered. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want anyone to find anything about her. It was just that nobody wanted ever to reach her, to find something about her. His curiosity somehow made her speak with a soft but certain voice.

"It has all started with a full moon night…"

X

The rain was falling, scattering the crystal clear mirror of the lake. The ground was letting itself washed of all the spilled blood, the trees were refreshing themselves with the clear and heavily falling water.

The whole nature seemed to have been cleaning itself of everything which happened. It was being purified. It was letting itself, at it lowest point, opened for the greatest change.

"Meditation? Right now?" Rilury asked a bit confused.

"This is actually the perfect moment." Said Hao calmly and sat in a lotus position.

A bit confused, but still determined to try this to gain the answers she needed, she sat back to him, in the same position.

They were leaning one on another back to back.

"Inhale. Now let your thoughts flow and search deep ion your spirit."

She did so and exhaled. She feeling his breath traveling through his lungs. It was a strange connection, it was a strange surrounding as well. But she let go.

She let go of all of her emotion, forgot about everything. She let the energy cover her. Her spirit rose in the air once she exhaled once again. She had an aura, a green and bright one. She observed that he, as well, had an intense red aura. Their auras were contrasting. But still, bonded together in a nice shape. It wasn't a discrepancy, it was more like a completion. But the combination of waves lasted a few second.

They each flowed together in their own paths.

Void.

Sparkles of light.

She was there, at the same black hole. The same black prison of her spirit. She realized now it was the spirit from which she drew her power, her energy. She had realized that she only brought the power on earth using portals. The electromagnetic waves caught visible forms through electric energy, the only element on earth which was closer to the material form of the energy manifestation.

She was just an intermediate and controlled the strings. Or…was she actually the puppet?

A deafening thundering came from the black mist, followed by a short dazzling light. She got scared.

No wonder, this monster with which she was bonded was extremely dangerous. The hole was unstable as well. No wonder the Patch Tribe wanted to keep her away from the Great Spirit.

But why…why her? Why was she the only key to this presumptive catastrophe?

There was more rumbling, more unstable sparkles. IT knew she was there in a way or another. IT wanted to take her.

She wanted to switch the place she was in, but couldn't. She was terrified. She trembled and had a panic attack. What could she do? How could she escape? Her breath shortened. A giant hand made of wave lights was reaching her. She struggled, she shouted, she…

"Rilury!"

…Woke up.

Hao woke her up from the trance. His hand were on her both shoulders and probably shook her a little to get back.

She was soaking wet. It was still raining, but not so hard.

"Come with me, you're going to catch a cold." He said and gently took her wrist.

X

In the clear evening, the weather went calm again.

"How come that you are dry?" she asked slowly, half of her face being covered with a soft blanket, inside his warm tent.

"A shaman, through meditation, can easily overcome the nature's simple effect on humans. That's how I've learned to control this element."

"I get it, so I'm a weak shaman." She said pouted, more to herself.

He chuckled.

"Not really. Actually, you also formed a water barrier, but you broke it at one point."

"…"

She looked at him with a serious and somehow cute expression.

"Thanks, Hao for…all this. At least now I know more about myself. But still, I need more information. But at least I know from which person I'm going to get it."

He stared at her a bit surprised, but then just smiled and nodded.

She stood up.

"Thanks for the sheltering…I'm on my way now."

"You could stay here a little longer, you know." Hao said with a nonchalant smile.

"I'd love to, but tomorrow I have a special person which I'd like to interrogate."

When she half exited the tent, she quickly added:

"But don't forget: even if I'm out the shaman fight and you're in the finalists, I'll still kick your butt afterwards, even if you win or not." Then was completely out.

"Good luck…" her slight voice was heard from outside.

Hao smiled. Then, it quickly transformed into a smirk at the thought of the fight. This time, there was absolutely no chance of failure. This time, he will finally be the shaman king.

X

"You know…it wasn't my heart which had beaten your spirit. It was actually my own burden."

Ren finished his story.

They talked. Quite a lot. About themselves. Each of them told a summary past. It was weird, but they somehow understood each other, and that was the reason why they were open... Even if they didn't know each other at first….Somehow you just need to tell your whole life story to a stranger. Just because you feel so. Just because you feel that he'll understand and won't judge you. Just because…

He's there.

"It's getting quite late. Tomorrow are the finals, I think you need to rest." Miyako said after a short silent pause.

Ren smiled a bit and stood up.

"Ok then, I'll be on my way-"

"But before you go home, I need you to do something. Remember the favor?..."

X

The purple haired boy stood on the window ledge watching a brown haired girl deeply sleeping in her bed. Her necklace was exposed in the moonlight.

It was strange. Why did Miyako ask him to do this? At least it wasn't any harm. It was just a replacement…

He silently took the blue stone from her neck. Then, on the lace he put another blue pendant, which looked exactly like it. Ren felt a bit bad, but a deal is a deal. Besides, he didn't trust this person sleeping in front of him either. Somehow, he felt that the girl was connected to Hao. He disliked that man in every way possible and tomorrow…

He will defeat him. No matter in which circumstances, no matter if Yoh seemed to have changed his attitude towards his brother and became more peaceful. Tomorrow he will defeat Hao once and for all.

He jumped off the window.

In the moonlight, the pendant wasn't shining anymore.

In the moonlight, Rilury was sleeping peacefully, with no nightmares this time.


	21. Chapter 21: Human

**Chapter XXI**

**Human**

Rilury woke up early in the morning. She has slept so well that her organism fulfilled its energy again.

She came downstairs, looking for her mother to ask her some very important questions about her whole life, her origins, thins which will make her fully understand the situation…

Akira couldn't be found anywhere. Oh right, this day were the finals taking place. She probably joined the departure.

After what she heard, the last round would take place in the spirit forest, near the Great Column of Light. The road there would at least take a few hours, so she had to wait a while until she returned.

After a little walk on the empty alley, she looked for another way to spend her time…Right! She could visit that basta-…

Oh, right, he is in the fight…

Come to think of it, she couldn't call Hao a bastard after all what happened yesterday. He hasn't said a single biting remark, he actually comported himself really nice and even… took care of her.

Come to think of it, now that she's left all alone, she kind of…misses him.

X

The Final Round was about to begin.

That was it. A last final battle.

Goldva took his solemn official position and began his speech.

"…In this final Part, only the spirit forest can influence who shall be the chosen king. This is why, you will NOT battle one vs one. This would be a survival round."

His words were followed by the exclamations of the contestants or surprised expressions. From all of them, only Hao had a calm, usual, but confident smirk and Yoh an unusual sad smile.

"A future king should be able to fight in every condition. But here, the result depends on whether or not you have comported yourself as a king until now."

Everyone had a puzzled expression, except for Hao, who let out smiling a small mutter of a "Hmph".

"What do you mean by that?! Hasn't fighting decided everything up until now?" Horohoro asked a bit loudly, being intrigued.

"Impatience. Not a desirable quality for a ruler." Goldva responded with a smug. After a cough, he continued.

"This is a survival match. You can team up with however you'd like. There are no rules implied, just the lone survivor will be allowed to exit the forest.

This is why your attitude matters. If you have so far gained your competitors' trust or admiration, you have more chances to team up with them and beat your supposed stronger enemy. Leadership and tactics are extremely important."

Most of the contestants remained silent, thinking about what they've done so far to accomplish those requirements.

"Now, if you have no more questions, please go near the entrance. When you'll all gather there, the spirit lights will teleport you in the forest."

Most of them went nearside the entrance. Only Hao remained behind and even went towards Goldva, speaking on a normal tone, but which others still could not hear.

"All this blabbering might fool them, old man, but not me. I've been in the finals before, and this round's structure is quite a premiere" he said with a calm smug.

"Times are changing, so we're trying to adapt in order to maintain balance." Goldva spoke, not looking at him and apparently with calm tone which hid a worried breath.

Hao responded with an even more confident smirk.

"Hmph. Don't bother covering yourself. I know you did all this to defeat me" his air became intimidating. "Heh, I appreciate your subtle tenacity, but I'm afraid all this will be in vain." His irony brought the conversation on a lighter tone.

After his last words, he went among the contestants, leaving Goldva with a relieved sigh. His late entrance made everyone breath an uneasy air. They went through the monumental tunnel made out of marble. Complete silence.

They arrived at the entrance of a great, wide forest. They were all there: Yoh, Ryu, Faust, Ren, Chocolove, Horohoro, Jeanne, Marco and Lyserg.

And last but definitely not least: Luchist and Hao.

Only four teams which made into the finals.

Goldva let a sigh. A sigh which wasn't relieving, but more despondent.

He hit the ground with his sacred staff.

"All those words been said, let The Final Round begin!"

Column of lights appeared out of nowhere, unveiling each contestant and teleporting him in a random place.

X

The forest was fast, so therefore it will take quite a while for the people to meet up. But for Ren it wasn't a big deal, after all, he had been there in the first tournament and had defeated quite a bunch of Hao's followers.

Actually, he already managed to meet up with some of his comrades. Those were Ryu, Faust, Marco and…Yoh, who was walking nearside him with a calm, tossing walk.

For some reason or another, lately Yoh has been only pissing off Ren because of his laid back attitude. He didn't have the same hatred for Hao as before, and also, not only that he seemed to have lost the glance of passion when he fights, but also he always responded with peaceful replies whenever Ren would want to discuss about the Shaman Fight. The most used one was: "It will all work out…"

'Work out in my ass, maybe!' Rent spoke in his mind, and an annoyed grin appeared on his face. He wanted to say that right to his face.

When Ren looked at it, he saw a serene smile, and a composure that puzzled him for a second. But when he realized that, a vein popped on Ren's forehead.

"Tsk." He stopped walking.

"What is it, Ren?" Yoh asked with a sincere wonder.

Ren spoke gravely:

"I know you haven't taken me seriously not even by now, but the time has come, whether you like it or not. I already talked with the others. This is why Marco didn't attack us from the beginning."

Yoh had a sad glance in his eyes, but a smile full of acceptance.

"I see…so what are you planning to do, Ren?"

"I will lead the squad and defeat Hao once and for all." He said categorically.

"Mhm. That's the right thing to do." He nodded in approval.

Ren crossed his arms.

"Hmph. I thought that you didn't want to apply this method anymore."

"That's right."

Ren's eyes became a bit surprised.

"This is not the method I opt for, but I will not hesitate to help you when you'll need it. After all, each one of us has his own different way of understanding the good vs bad thing"

"What do you mean?"

"I also want to defeat Hao. But not him as a shaman, but his very own heart."

Ren didn't know how to react for a second. Then he chuckled.

"Hm..those weird things you say lately…" he responded with a sort of a satisfied smile. "Well, at least you've decided to join us, even if you're in the back lines. Such a pity, you might even be as strong as I am." He said with his usual arrogant, but sort of friendly tone.

"He-he" Yoh's grin returned on his face, but Ren looked away and decided to walk a bit faster and determined.

X

"Yoh-dono, watch out!" Ryu's warning hadn't reached Yoh's ears, as Luchist's angel was attacking from behind. The weapon was blocked by Ren's kwan dao.

After the smoke cleared, Ren looked at Yoh with his usual arrogant, but friendly smile.

"Honestly, Yoh, you should pay more attention."

Yoh responded with a grateful brighten grin.

They've met Luchist a couple of minutes ago and they've already started fighting. Even if he was all alone, he was quite a strong shaman and beating him would take a while.

"In this way, we'll waste bunch of furyoku, which we'll need for our plan." Faust said analyzing the statistics.

Luchist made another attack towards the group. This time, Marco summoned his bright angel.

"This is why there is no need to waste it here anymore. I'll deal on my own with my old comrade."

"Comrade?" Yoh and Ren asked together surprised.

"Exactly. Luchist was part of the X-Laws, he was a good shaman. But he joined forces with Hao."

A quick attack from the black angel. Marco blocked it just in time.

"My, my. Haven't I already told you, Marco? That good and bad are only concepts established by the strongest person? Just a nature's law?" Luchist said with a confident and mischievous smile.

"Oh! Now that you've mentioned that, I already know the whole story!" Yoh said a bit thoughtful.

"How could you forget such a thing?" Ren asked with a vein popped on his forehead.

"Well, it's a long story, he-he…."* Yoh said with a flustered grin.

"There's no time for chatting! Go and save the world!" Marco said, barely holding Luchist's attack aimed at them.

"Come on Ren, let's go! I'll explain it on the road." Yoh said with a determined smile.

X

In the middle of the silent forest, a composed brown-haired boy was sitting on a rock.

Hao hasn't even moved from the spot he was brought by the spirit light. He wanted to be found.

Luchist, as planned, went searching, apparently to make a few damaged. But his master knew that he had to resolve some comrade issues.

Hao took this time to enjoy the peaceful nature, to contemplate the wildness.

So beautiful…This serenity reminded him of his utopia, which was finally about to become real.

No pollution, no wars, no hateful feelings. Just peace and nature, a Planet of which existence will be extended once it got rid of those parasites.

Thing which he would definitely do. Then all of them, shamans, will live in harmony…

Thinking about his kingdom, he reminded himself of how he would always tell Opacho about all of this. About what was predestined to happen. He somehow wanted her to be here.

But she abdicated at the request of her master. It was too dangerous, and also…Hao didn't want to let the same thing, which happened last time, to occur again…But in this case, this reason was irrelevant.

Because nothing could fail, really. Of course, last time they've battled, things didn't turn out to be as he expected. But that time, he wasn't emotionally stable, he let the hatred of his human being take control of himself… Quite ironic, as he thought he got rid of that part long ago…

But now, he was even stronger. He could feel the power flowing through his veins. And also, he had control of himself. Because in this period he's been experiencing a strong composure. A strange, and somehow the most powerful serenity he's ever had in a long time. Weir, it started since yesterday…Perhaps he just felt confident. Or perhaps…

"Hmph." He let out an ironic sound bonded with a smirk.

After he'll become king, she'll finally understand…And join him. The she, no, they will-…

Thoughts… insecure ones. He heard them approaching. And he knew exactly who it was.

"Why are you hiding? I thought you knew about my ability up until now. Or perhaps… you didn't plan to find me in the first place?"

Lyserg discovered himself from behind the trees. Up until a few seconds he was thinking calmly about the plan. Trying to add some details. But when he heard a slight sound, _his _typical sound, his heart started racing. He wasn't prepared for it. He stood right on the spot, but Hao discovered him.

"Perhaps you've realized now, that thoughts are getting louder according to your emotions. So this meeting wasn't indeed planned." Hao spoke calmly.

The tension was rising. Even though, if Lyserg would let his hatred, which he had hardly work to get rid of, fully overwhelm his body, his power will increase. Just like a fully opened tap. But it will only flow for a short time. And the jet would still be not strong enough.

"You're left here, all alone, with me. What are you going to do now?" Hao asked calmly, with a dangerous smirk.

Even though he couldn't stand a chance to defeat him, perhaps he'll survive long enough until the others came. They should have all gathered up by now.

Or maybe, he would control it and even get the chance to escape.

Or maintaining his human side. But, in this way, death was inevitable.

"So what do you choose, Lyserg?" Hao asked him with threatening eyes and burning flames in his hands...

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>*read the manga for further details xD<em>

_**Author's note:** Well, now the action is about to begin! But in the next chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger, but it's late and I need a bit of sleep :D. Also, sorry for my grammar mistakes, promise I'll revise my chapters someday! xD But I'll definitely correct some words here and there for now :)_

_Anyway, hope you've enjoyed! And also, I'd like to hear your opinion about how do you think I've portrayed Hao up until now, in this whole story. But in two categories, if I might: 1. His relations with the outside world. 2. His inner-self... Or do you think it's too soon to ask about this? Well, at least tell me about this chapter xD_

_Also, this request is also available for Tao Ren and Yoh! (and maybe even Lyserg? even though I hand't written too much about him..yet) Why I'm asking this? Because this is what the chapter is all about: the human side of each character, with its good and bad things, conceptions and perspectives. Writting this chapter just woke up my interest about it :)_

_Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Even though I didn't plan to write this much as a prologue of the fight, it just came to me. It was the missing piece of this action puzzle. What makes them act in such a way._

_All right, I've blabbered too much now (no flames! xD) ._

_Can't wait to read your reviews :3_


	22. Chapter 22: The decisive battle

**Chapter XXII**

**The decisive battle  
><strong>

_Recommended music for this chapter: ** OST - Agni Kai** and ** OST- Pheonix King**_

_Notes: *The first song is supposed to end at the next 'X'. The last one ends, well, surprise, at the end XD. The music should vary according to the intensity of the action. Please do not blame the writer if you sense various rhythm mistakes '=_=_

* * *

><p>The birds were flying on the red pale sky, searching better and warmer places to spend their winter. It was already the end of summer.<p>

Rilury stood nearside the lake, thinking about how quick the summer has passed. Already 3 months of fighting, making new friendships and even new interests… It was a completely life change for her. A temporary one of course, because soon it will be all over…

But come to think of it, the Shaman Fight has developed quite quickly. Those three months have passed since the day she actually felt a great change of her mundane life…since the day she met him…

It was true. All the day has been nothing but an unbearable boredom and loneliness. She missed him. It was as clear as the water her saddened eyes reflected in. Even if she hated to admit it, life was sort of a pain without him and all day she has been thinking about that…about them…

Even if she liked acting like a tsundere in her daily life (perhaps it was because of the too much anime time she'd watched while staying home alone), when it'd come to being sincere with herself, Rilury wouldn't hesitate to admit the truth. All this Tournament, Hao was the person she had spend her most time with…and was the most fond of. With all his pyromaniac moods, all his cynicism and too much conceit, all of his sweet moments he'd have from time to time, it was all something which managed somehow to dig a place in her heart. She realized it just when she felt that (just a little, of course) corner empty…

"Rilury-chan!" a cute girly voice was heard from behind. She turned her rose-colored face to Opacho, which was smiling at her. "What's the matter? Do you have a fever?" she further asked innocently.

"N-no, I'm fine!.." she said blushing even harder, but this time covering her cheeks. "What are you doing here? I thought you were fighting in the finals!"

"I was about to, but Hao-sama told Opacho that she had to quit for her own sake." The little girl answered, a little bit saddened. "Opacho's sorry she is not strong enough."

"Aw, don't say that, little one!" she taking Opacho up for a hug. "I'm sure he wanted you to stay completely safe, just because he really only cares about you!"

The sincerity in her voice made Opacho smile.

"Thank you, Rilu-chan. But Opacho isn't the only one Hao cares about." Her obvious eyes looking directly at her made Rilury blush and ask no further questions.

"Oh well, how about wasting some time together? I'm sure there's plenty to do here, in this now-deserted village."

X

One choice. No chance.

He had to…get rid of all his human restraints. All he had to do was to fight like a cornered beast, ripping flesh and leave everything behind. All he had to do was to survive.

'_But in order to truly live, Lyserg, each one of us… needs love…'_

A crystal clear voice was heard in Lyserg's head. Then her figure appeared. Those were the words she last spoken to him after the shocking battle. He remembered, when he lost Jeanne in the pitch black darkness, he was desperate. He fought with passion, and he himself observed how powerful his hits were back then…

A sparkling green light appeared from his body. The oversoul armor was formed. That was it. He founf his inner strength.

First attack. The Spirit of Fire appeared instantly and blocked it. His body was thrown right into a tree by the impact.

"Hm? Your motivation hangs on such a thin thread?" scoffed Hao out of nowhere.

Lyserg's eyes looked at the ground, but then they showed up with a strange light.

"Hmm…it is strange indeed, how only a simple person can change the whole world around you, and even change yourself in some way. You become weak around her, but at the same time your strength grows incredibly."

Hao looked at him a bit uncertain. Then his usual smirk returned in his expression.

"Hmph. If this is what brings up your full potential, then it's fine with me. I'm only glad I have something to take my boredom away for a while."

X

The team was complete…almost. Ren had to find a certain green-haired boy. But when he sensed that increased power, he knew that something wasn't right. For some reason, Yoh felt exactly from where the source of it was coming from. But they've arrived to late.

"Lyserg!" he shouted when he saw his beaten body lying on the ground. Luckily, he was still breathing. "Kisama!" he shoved Hao a look full of hatred.

"You arrived just in time for dinner. My spirit already served the appetizer." Hao spoke, surrounded by huge flames.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Ren spoke with a low voice towards an uncertain peson.

"I understand" Yoh's even lower voice was heard nearside him.

Ren stepped in the middle of the battlefield.

"Allright, let's do this!" he shouted.

***song 1 plays***

The massive Spirit of Fire was enduring lots of attacks meant for diversion. Hao stood on its right shoulder and watched how the spectacle was repeating itself. He was blocking all the useless attacks, just like then.

Only now, his brother wasn't taking part in all this. How strange…and disappointing.

Suddenly four spirits attacked from different angles, trying to immobilize it. Ren's kwan dao fully emerged in its biggest oversoul and made a direct attack. The lance was coming rapidly towards him, the razor was shape, waiting to strike with a full precision.

Hao smirked and whispered more to himself.

"Déjà vu…"

The SOF dissolved. But the oversoul wasn't interrupted, it was shifted to a red bright sword, with which Hao redirected the attack. Ren jumped a few meters back.

"Hm, I appreciate the teamwork, but a one vs one fight would be much more interesting. Just borrow some furyoku from the others just like Yoh did last time." Hao spoke with a calm and confident smile.

"Tsk. I was saving this for later, but you really get on my nerves! Jeane, be ready."

"Of course! Everyone, please gather around Ren!" she said ready to do everything exactly as planned.

A white circuit made of light emerged from her posture, spreading itself on the ground. It passed under everyone's feet, concentrating their furyoku and transmitting it to Ren. His qwan dao changed its form, and also a sort of oversoul armor took shape.

"Get ready for this!" he shouted as he jumped in a straight forward attack.

"How simple…" Hao stated.

The red sword blocked the spear. Hao tried to throw him away.. Even so, Ren wasn't letting go. He kept pressuring his weapon, tons of furious sparks were emerging. His sword moved a bit, but the pressure went higher, but also Ren's muscles were suffering severe damages.

"You are quite stubborn. I like that." His smirk went even brighter on his face. "But still, putting up all your strength, you will soon cease."

Ren got a superior grin.

"But you won't get to see that."

Explosion.

While Hao was immobilized, the others concentrated their weapons in a synchronized fatal hit.

A dense smoke was covering the entire area. 'Did it work?' Ren asked himself while panting.

"Quite clever…"

Huge flames burst out of nowhere. Ren's desperate eyes quickly searched for him.

"But not enough."

In a fraction of a second, Ren felt it. A surprising and powerful attack from behind which he couldn't avoid now. It was over.

A metal sound was heard behind him. It was like the dangerous weapon met a strange sword in its way.

"Honestly, Ren, you should be more careful."

His kind eyes looked through him, with the same serenity which annoyed him…

It was Yoh. He saved his life in the last second.

X

Rylury was walking with Opacho on the empty road. The two of them discussed about different things. She learned that Opacho's passion was, surprisingly, cooking and she was actually Luchist's assistant.

"Opacho still cannot understand why Rilury-chan doesn't like soy sauce." She said a bit pouted.

"Well, um, I guess everyone has his own tastes…."

"But it is an important ingredient! Opacho can't cook most Japanese food without it!"

"Oh well, then it won't be a problem for me, he-he…"

"Wait…Ah! Rilury-chan has never cooked before?"

"Well, uh, I tried, but I always mess things up…" she responded with an embarrassed smile.

"This is unacceptable! To the kitchen-mobile!"

"Huh? W-wait!" she shouted while Opacho quickly transformed into a sheep and took her by force.

After a cooking lesson, she managed to make some acceptable bento. Sitting near a tree, Rilury took a bite.

"It doesn't taste that bad! Wow! It's the first time I actually made something more complicated that French fries!"

Opacho smiled pleased.

"With enough practice, Rilury-chan will learn to cook tasty food for her special one!"

"Huh? Why would I? My stomach is special enough."

"Because…it feels great!" she responded with pure happiness.

Rilury looked at her with a warm smile.

"You say so?..."

"Mhm! That's why, Opacho wants to cook her greatest meals for Hao-sama!"

"Hmm…but why mostly for him?"

"Because Hao-sama saved little Opacho from starvation. Cooking is a way to thank him each day." She responded joyfully.

"I see…"

So he was even more altruistic than she thought. Hao did have a kind side and she knew that all along…but now it was even confirmed by others.

They continued eating. After a short silence, Rilury asked with a melancholic look.

"About what you saidYou don't think he cares about me…Do you?"

A strident voice interrupted Opacho's upcoming response.

"There you are!" a strong arm hit the wood.

"M-Mother! You returned so early?!"

"I quit."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, I am no longer a Patch Member. The deal is complete there is no point in waiting and praising the new king. Not my type. And also, there are important things we have to do if the end of the world is coming. Those damn kids playing with the fate of the human kind again..."

Rilury looked at her with determined eyes, unmoved. She was expecting something.

"Ugh…I know…First, we have to talk. But be prepared for the empty truth…"

The girl stood up.

"I've been lied enough. I want to know…_what_ am I?"

X

***song 2 plays***

In the sword collision, the two brothers' eyes encountered once again.

"Finally…" Hao said with a satisfied smile.

But he soon broke the sword tangle.

The flames which were burning the forest suddenly bended and surrounded him in mid air.

"I've been waiting to use this for such a long time. You should feel honored, my dear brother."

A small explosion of fire. Then Hao revealed his oversould armor.

It was huge, powerful and as threatening as ever. An ultimate black for of the Spirit of Fire, of which dangerous claws were also included.

With his white swan like armor already formed, Yoh didn't hesitate and jumped in mid air for a direct attack.

The red sky splintered with blades clashing. The metal spark was repeatedly cutting the air, lasting only fractals of seconds, then ending with a violent red light and a sudden parting of two distant bodies.

But in this constant sword, it was clear which one of them was stronger. Yoh's body was thrown at the biggest distance, usually hitting a few trees. But he would constantly return in mid air and make another determined attack.

Ren watched the fighting as he was being healed. The others would usually form oversouls to amortize Yoh's crashes. But in this rhythm, it was clear how it was going to end.

After another splinter, he failed, once again. Ren stopped the healing process.

"Yoh, stay still!" he shouted.

Holding his right shoulder, he approached his friend, which was hurrying to get up, despite his wounds, and continue the fight. But before he could jump again…

"Stop pretending that you haven't heard me!"

He received a punch.

"Don't even think that you can do this all by yourself!" after that he lowered his voice and looked in the ground. " Tsk…Even if I'm too weak, even if the others don't have much furyoku left, we can still help!"

After looking at him a bit surprised and holding his hand on his check, Yoh smiled warmly.

"Fine then. Let's do this together!"

The bright circuit appeared again on the ground. Everybody was donating their remaining furyoku. Yoh's body illuminated while receiving such a powerful quantity. All of his wounds disappeared and his expression became…resigned.

"Hm, this again?" Hao scoffed when he came closer to the ground, wanting to see what was happening. "I don't think you're aware that the same trick doesn't work twice."

Yoh's katana grew bigger and brighter. He looked at his brother with a strange smile.

"I'll do my best. Even though, I know this time…you are different."

Hao's smile disappeared for a second, due to an uncomfortable thought which he got rid of. Then a dangerous challenging smirk appeared upon his lips.

"Fine then. Let's decide the winner, with one single hit…"

Both bodies emerged simultaneously in a full blasting engaged attack. Their glowing powerful weapons were aiming towards each other, rapidly coming closer…

Collision.

X

In the spirit sanctuary, in the exact same place where Hao stole the Great Spirit… everybody was waiting for the new King to take the already prepared marble-made throne, which was standing on the highest column, closest to the Spirit.

They all stood in silence, waiting for their fates to be decided….

He appeared.

Out of the burning forest, a brown haired boy with a powerful aura passed through the gate.

The spirit birds burned.

"Impossible..." Goldva's desperate eyes were staring at the glorious boy praised in flames.

Hao has won.

The new King was walking with heavy steps, burning everything around him, spreading a glowing red, apocalyptic aura.

The new Shaman King has his body bruised a little, but embalmed in royalty and overwhelming power.

Rising from the flames, he was waiting to reclaim the righteous throne he's been waiting for so long.

As he approached the helpless people, they bowed. In front of his majesty. It was a rule if anybody wanted to assist the crowning. It was tradition.

But on their expressions was also desperation and resignation in front of the end of humanity.

A new world will be born from the ashes. A world he will dominate.

The time has come. Hao had the darkest smirk on his lips and the most satisfied, dangerous gleam in his eyes.

The Pheonix King arised.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>It's the end of the word, mwahahahaaha!<em>


	23. Chapter 23: The Crowning

**Chapter XXIII**

**The Crowning**

* * *

><p><em>recommended song: <strong>Huun huur tu &amp; carmen rizzo - ancestors call (eternal)<strong>  
><em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"What…happened? Is this Heaven?" Horohoro woke up, lying on the ground.<p>

"Of course not, idiot. We are all still alive…" Ren shouted at him, still being able to punch him in his head, even if he was badly injured.

Lyserg went to the two guys. Apparently, everyone got back to their soberness and were even able to walk.

"Why did he let us live? I thought…"

"Don't have stupid thoughts about mercy. It's not his type. Tsk…" he grinned. "That bastard let us all live only to witness his crowning. One cruel torture I'm not going to attend."

"Hmm…perhaps he just wants his efforts to be acknowledged. After all, he did put a lot of effort to finally get there, right?" Yoh said from the distance, nostalgically leaning on a tree.

"Yoh, I swear, you are the weirdest person I know. Honestly, thinking so simple about this maniac's psychic…"

"Not quite…but I just somehow sense the brute form of his feelings…" he responded with a melancholic smile. "After all, isn't this how we all would be feeling? Satisfied about ourselves?"

" Hmph. Fine, let's go then. It's not like we have something else to do before the world is ending. We can at least get in contact with the spirits and find answers…I somehow sense this is not over yet. And I think you have the same feeling, Yoh."

"Everything will work out in the end, Ren." The brown haired boy smiled.

X

***song plays***

The ceremony has started.

Dressed with a large white cloth and leather large pants, with his hair tangled with an eagle's feather, Hao was patiently sitting on the imposing marble throne. When he noticed his brother and his friends assisting, he harmlessly smiled towards them, making Ren's spike grow even bigger in consternation.

The shaman drum started playing. Their sticks incorporated the rhythm of nature.

The wooden guitar vibrated once with the forest.

The oboe's sound was bonding all these together and re-articulated them with the chimes of spirits.

Between the patch members, a large marble fire pot.

The ceremonial peace pipe was handed over. The first who smoked from it was Hao. Then the patch members followed, Godlva being the first. The others also smoked even if they were regular spectators. The King had to formally proclaim peace and bring eternal prosperity to his kingdom.

The smudge sticks were purifying the air. Held in their hands, the patch members started performing their ritual dance, to gather all the spirits.

"All spirits shall, thus' the new King will rise to The Great Spirit and proclaim it. Honorably greet his soul, thus' he will be your master. The Ultimate Shaman shall merge with the most powerful Spirit. "

Their feet were rhythmically moving, spreading the dust. They've felt like knocking on the ground.

The fire pot ignited. The marvelous flames were dancing in vivid colors, bending towards Hao. It wasn't a normal fire.

It was the dance of the spirits. Strange silhouettes made out of heating light were moving with the rhythm, lured by the divine sounds. Becoming more and more concrete, until the smudge sticks extinguished. The scent which remained in the air was consumed by the fire, or more like inhaled by them. They've seemed like to fully acknowledge who was in front of them.

They bowed.

Their hands extended towards him and environed his throne.

With his head resting nonchalantly on one arm, he smirked. A satisfied strong gleam was in his passionate brown eyes. Even the strongest spirits are praising him. And the strongest energy will be in his hands…

"May the World be in destiny's hands." Goldva ended his speech with a sight. It was all over now. The new age…was about to begin.

The Great Spirit descended. His body was wrapped with a lucent colorful plasma. Hao's eyes gleamed at the beauty of the holy light. It was a revelation.

The light wasn't only a visual effect, it was a whole guidance towards the universe. A synopsis of infinite knowledge and infinite power. His spirit was slowly detaching from his body….

All he needed to do was to let go of his body. His spirit was already welcomed in the dominion center. He could do whatever, whenever, bend the time and space at will….Death was the final stage to obtain this huge power…

Of a God.

X

"I think you deserve to know..."

Akira wasn't smoking, as she usually did during the mother daughter talks. She just stared at the sky full of stars.

"You aren't from this World."

Her green eyes were shocked, but not traumatized. Somehow, she expected this. She was staring blankly at the night sky. Somehow, she'd always felt how the stars were calling her.

"Then tell me…where my true home is."

"Nowhere."

This answer surprised her even more. She wanted a least to belong somewhere.

"What do you mean, mother?"

"Rilury, have you wondered why our family branch has this unique talent of making portals? Even you can create strong discrepancies in time and space, almost as strong as mines."

"Yes, but I also…"

"Bend strange electromagnetic waves. Something materialized in electric energy, but which feels more like a cosmic energy…. That is because you have the recessive gene, which shows once per two generations. Your grandfather's mother was also able to do it…"

So this is why her grandfather could train her properly.

Rilury felt a heavy burden on her chest. She never got the chance to meet her. Perhaps it would have been much more easier...

Or maybe not. This whole story seemed to be so unrealistic, it was like a science fiction told by her mother. But she felt that every single word was true and perhaps this is what hurt the most. Her capability of comprehension. She felt like she knew this all along, but was too coward to admit it, to admit that she didn't belong here.

"We aren't from this Planet, Rilury, And we don't actually belong to any other one. Because we were originally from a mixture of two outer space races, which principles didn't quite match... "

"So I am a fucking alien…great."

Akire laughed loudly. "Don't be silly, our ancestors have lived on Earth for more than 500 years. You are definitely most part human. Even your father had nothing special."

This didn't change much. She was still an outcast. And what was her purpose, after all? To hold a rotten key to a great, dangerous and incontrolable power until she dies and pass it to the next generation, just like that poor woman? To be tormented for the rest of her life, just like her, without being able to do something about it? Was she supposed to be a mind-numbing creature only to keep that power safe from-...

The last words appeared out of nowhere. From where did she had the hunch that she needed to hide something?

"Tell me...the name of the other Planet." She suddenly asked.

She referred to the place from which she inherited her power. She felt that she wasn't supposed to have it. She felt like…she stole it.

"It's been a long time…I can't remember it. However…."

X

They both went inside her room. Inside an old closed, she took a dusty box which didn't have any lock. She made a small portal and took from it something strange, an object shaped in the form of a hexagon and had weird inscriptions.

"Since the world is already about to end…I think we can finally revisit it."

Rilury flinched. So Hao…

"Indeed." Her mother answered, observing her reaction. "That crazy boyfriend of yours won. And since you can't change his mind with a lovely dovely kiss…"

"MOOOM!" Rilury shouted angry at her.

"Relax, I was only joking." Akire chuckled. "Besides, we have other concerns. It's risky, but it's somehow our only chance of survival. And the only way for you to find out more answers, because I don't even know them all myself."

Her fingertips touched the inscription.

Flashing light. On the wall, the structure of a hexagon which was like a middle strong vacuum, sucking the air. It was the portal to the other world, was right in front of her.

"We can try our luck, although I don't know how welcoming they'll be. Because, after all, we took something very important which belonged to them…"

Rilury was staring blankly at the unlocked door to more answers, the chance of building a new home…

But isn't home where your heart leads to?

If so, then her heart was definitely in another place…She clenched her fists and looked indecisively on the floor.

"Sigh…fine then, it is your choice…"

Akira raised her hand. Was she about to leave?...

No. She created another portal. On the opposite wall of the room which was now ravaged by the wind currents.

"Think about which one of them….would make you happy, my dear child." Akira's eyes had a maternal gleam and starring at her beloved daughter.

For the first time… Rilury felt directly the warmth of her mother enveloping her heart, which opened and showed the clear answer she was forcing to lock inside.

Quite strange. Everything felt like a deja vu...No, this is how she wants it to be. Right now, she knows she'll be risking her life. She know it might not be the best choice. But...

Holding her hand tight on the blue pendant, she stepped towards her chosen destiny...

X

The power of an omnipotent God…The world was all his now.

He reached his hand towards the centre. It was his projected target, a pumping heart of the whole Spirit. Hao took it gently in his hand…it felt warm. And he felt it beating…rapidly, nervously…

He recognized this sound. He felt it before, in certain situations, near someone special…

The figure of a short brown haired girl with emerald green eyes was brightly smiling at him. A beat felt strong…it was in _his_ body. Bothered by it, he refocused his attention on the infinite energy force in his hand. He smirked darkly.

The world was not enough.

The heart was squashed in his hand. Hao brutally obtained the essence of the Great Spirit. It was red and warm, dripping through his fingers…

Insignificant creatures imprisoned in the miserable mundanity. Poor obedient shamans waiting for their lives to be decided…Everything seemed…

"So, small..."

Annihilation.

Time and space disrupted in a blackout.

He woke up.

The surroundings were destroyed. Burning flames. Every trace of life disappeared. Standing alone in the hellish landscape, his cloth fluttering in the chaotic wind...Hao seemed to have been waiting…

This area was only a small sample of what he could do. For a new empire to be build, the old one has to be destroyed. But before all that…

He had to meet a certain someone.

* * *

><p><em>Finally getting closer...to more answers ;)<em>

_Don't forget to write reviews! :D I love them, thanks for the continuously support! I know the anticipation of the following is kind of suspicious, but don't underestimate me! xD. Anyway, tell me, what do you think about this chapter? Did "alien thingy" seem out of the blue (but there are hints through the story! .) or was it too plain and needed more emphasis? I let it sound quite as a normal thing, not too edgy, because then it would have seemed too forced. And the outer space idea was already approached by Takei, so don't make me a Sci-fi freak! . (even if I am quite the conspirationist type, but that's a whole other story xD)_

_Thanks for reading! New chapter coming soon, it is already written, I just need to add something to the after chapter (sound weird, I know), so the waiting won't be too long :D_


	24. Chapter 24: The sky

**Chapter XXII**

**The sky**

* * *

><p><em>Recommended song (which should keep replaying ) <strong>Sólstafir - Fjara<strong>_

* * *

><p>She stood there. Like nothing was real. In front of him. In front of the great and powerful king.<p>

"I've been waiting for you" He said calmly, with his usually superior and calm smile. But in his dark brown eyes only destruction could be seen.

She didn't say anything, but was only looking down. Her eyes were covered by her messy hair. The road through the portal her mother opened became quite instable through the chaotic surroundings that Hao created. Her arms were covered in bruises.

"I am sorry for the inconveniences created. But I couldn't maintain my material form without disturbing space and time a little." He said with a polite, but arrogant, tone.

She made the oversoul. The light electrified her hair and its light was clearly absorbed by her green and sad eyes.

"Why?" she asked plainly. "You wanted this final meeting with me?"

She attacked him from distance, making some basic electric spirals. They dissolved before even getting close to him. He smirked.

"Not necessary. I was actually hoping to convince you, since you can't actually enter inside my Great Spirit Realm." He said calmly.

Her eyes became shocked for a second. She acknowledged the chaotic surroundings. The blood red sky, the huge flames, the deafening noise of the earth shaking, the wasteland that once used to be a sacred place. Everything was desolating, an atmosphere typical for him in his state and also made for distress and hopelessness. Her look was shadowed again. Her weak voice was trembling, although she spoke with complete confidence.

"I'm sorry, but I can't change my mind about you…about this…"

She formed the hexagon of a dazzling light. A strong energy blasted from the portal. The attack was so powerful that she could barely keep herself on her feet while controlling the shot.

He raised his sword. A normal sized, radiant red sword with golden royal embroidery. He blocked the attack easily enough.

"The spirit is strong indeed, but with your current furyoku level, you can't even use one tenth of its fully power." Hao explained plainly, even if he knew that wouldn't stop her.

He had just finished his words when another blast came towards him. The result was the same.

"I am somehow impressed…you became quite strong." He said with a pleased smile, maintaining his composure and having a sly gleam in his eyes. "But…" he dissolved her furyoku.

"It's useless." He said calmly. "All you do is damage yourself."

The last line caught her attention, thing which made him have a light satisfied smug.

"Haven't you noticed already?" he asked.

A strong ache echoed through her muscles. He was right. The intense energy using was hardly damaging her body. Her feet were shaking, her back was hurting, her blood tension was rising. She clenched her teeth. Another bright hexagon, even bigger, with its light even shakier. The laser emerged. She used up all her furyoku. All of it in the most powerful and last attack she was able to make with it. It headed rapidly through him, it splintered the air like an arrow knowing its target.

But she knew that he would stop it again. As easily as before.

This time, his sword attacked and the wave he made was powerful that it damaged her and made her fell on her knees.

"How foolish. This fight is over, you don't have anymore furyoku. What are you thinking of? Even if, absurdly, you could defeat me, if I die, I still remain the shaman king, my soul will only fully emerge with the Great Spirit.

I've maintained this weak material state…just for you. It's the full amount of spirit power that my body can handle. But even if in this state I can't use the entire Great Spirit, even if the only thing which separates me from the divinity state is simply death...

I am stronger than you could ever imagine. " He said with a mild tone. His smile disappeared.

"You're already at your limit. Don't worry, I'm keeping you alive. You will eventually stop with your nonsense as soon as you'll see the utopia I'll create.

There is nothing else you can do."

For Rilury, there really was nothing else.

It wasn't even her own planet that was being destroyed. The fate of the world was sad, indeed, but it was his dream after all.

Right now, she would have been home. But…

When she decided to choose this, she followed her heart, and home is where your heart leads to.

The loneliness she felt wasn't hers…It wasn't about the world, it wasn't about her, because, after all, she was also a monster…

It was him. The way Hao was right now. He was destroying himself.

She stood up. Her body was exhausted but she managed somehow to keep herself steady on her two feet. She clenched her fists.

She wanted- no, she needed to do this. To fight for what she loved. Even if it ripped out her heart. Even if it would mean her loosing her life. She looked directly in his eyes.

"This isn't just a simple battle, Hao…."

Hao became purely shocked to see another lighting hexagon covering her sight. This time, she was using her own life energy. The energy of her own soul. Of course, that would mean consuming her life until the end of it.

The violent light emerged.

He blocked it furiously. Particles of light were spreading away. His eyes were shadowed, his body was standing easily with its sword risen, stopping the strong pressure from the constant energy flowing.

Why? Why would she sacrifice herself to stop him? Isn't this what everyone tried to do in vain? Why would they always fight him, no matter what the costs are?

"Idiot!" he screamed infuriated, suddenly waving his sword violently to drive off the attack.

The defense was strong that it also counter stroke Rilury. Her body sprang a few meters away and landed brutally on the ground.

The blood was leaking through the crack of the earth made from the collision. She was in deep pain.

"You're lucky I've broke your attack before it killed you!" he said with a loud and furious voice.

She was lying defenseless on the ground. Her body was aching, her heart….her heart felt so heavy that it was even more unbearable that the whole physical suffer.

His eyes became darkened. She was at the verge of her death. But of course, he won't let her die. He wanted her to witness everything that he'll make as the allmighty king, even if she…

He chuckled. But it sounded hollow and demonic. Like a maniac God watching its own world destroying itself.

He looked at her and his lips closed to form a clearly dark smirk.

"You really are stubborn." He started walking towards her with slow and heavy steps.

Her last effort was made to roll over her back to easy her pain by getting rid of the pressure in her thorax. She was breathing heavily. She was covered in bruises, some of her clothes were ripped and blood was dripping from her head. The blue pendant had a slight crack.

He reacted so recklessly towards her. Couldn't he read her heart anymore?

She wanted to tell him everything... If she could now, but it was even hard to speak.

He came closer.

"How silly. You know, it was really hard for me to decide whether you were strong…" His fingers went on her bruised skin under the neck. She looked at his eyes, which were full of insanity.

She wasn't pleading. She wasn't doing anything, because she knew, deep inside, she feared the moment which was about to come.

He touched the damaged pendant.

"Or merely a fool."

He ripped her necklace brutally, thing which made her leak a short surprised scream, which hurt her body even more.

_Once you are surrounded by your own demons, it's hard for you to see the light in others._

His power was as heavy as his soul. Lost in your own madness, it's hard for you to hear a clear mind with a broken heart.

"But I was right from the beginning. " he analyzed the blue stone and confirmed his thoughts.

Rilury was still in completely denial. Like an ill person with a deadly disease, trying to convince herself that she was healthy.

"Humph. You maybe are just superficial and my mind was creating simple illusions. Perhaps everything was fake, just like this..."

He threw up the pendant. The blue glass was rising up on the blood red sky.

Upon his face with deadly dark eyes, appeared an evil grin, the baleful apogee of a dementia.

With a short cut made with his hand, it broke into pieces.

Rilury's eyes were staring blankly at the blue pieces of glass falling off.

That pendant, was a symbol for her, meaning everything that she meant for him. That little special attention, the only fucking DAMN he gave about her.

It was all gone now.

Everything was broken. Her flesh, her muscles, her bones, her organs, her cells, her heart…

Her hope. Both physically and psihically wretched. She gave up on everything.

A state in which a person is the most vulnerable. Dead on the inside.

Lost in the vast black hole, waiting to be absorbed in its nothingness.

But there… wasn't _'nothing'_ in it. There was that divinity which she kept sealed.

The abomination which finally gripped her with it's hand.

Poison. Her tears are poison.

Her pupils dilated and were overflowed with yellow light. A strong flash enveloped her whole body, radiating like a supernova. Floating in the air, the power took her mind.

She lost her own self in the survival reaction of her body.

The chain broke.

Hao looked shocked at this outburst of light.

He looked at her in disbelief. Her hair was fully blonde and worn by the currents. Her eyes…were white and hollow.

Rilury wasn't there anymore. What stood in front of him was an unmerciful entity that wanted to destroy everything.

It attacked, wanting to slash his body with the gigantic sword it created out of its own aura. Hao blocked the attack quickly enough, and he eventually broke the sword tangle.

It caught him unprepared. How could this be possible? Even her own death couldn't awake such an immense power.

A flash of light came towards him and he managed to cover it with a burst of flames. His eyes were caught by the dance of fire which gave him a revelation, a splinetr out of the vast knowledge he obtained.

It was just basic shamanism. Her body fused with a part of an outer space divinity. It was something chaotic and unstable at the same time, because the fusion was incomplete and the spirit reyoku was so high that it took away her consciousness. It was a mechanism of survival: a machine that won't stop attacking until it got rid of the threat, and that was him.

Did he do something to her that made her loose all her hope for living? Which is why the subconscious felt at the verge of death.

A reckless killing machine. It was all his fault. Because of him, this reaction which will eventually consume her body, or stop only when...

He prepared his attack. Oversoul with the Great Spirit. A radiant blade, as bright as the sun itself. He raised it, waiting for the perfect moment…

It was clear what the result will be.

He could easily defeat this mindless entity which was using a simple puppet attached on the strings. Due to its agitation and chaotic direct attacks, it was simple.

It was coming closer... Her blank eyes...once green and beautiful…

He did this. He created a monster.

And winning would mean losing her…forever.

The sword sliced the air and blood flew out of a single body…

His.

The radiant yellow sword was plunged deep into his stomach. After coughing blood, a soft smile appeared on his lips. His eyes were slowly dripping out of life, but not until catching a final, sad gleam…

"Rilury…why…have I done this?..."

He coughed blood.

The bright stabbed blade dissolved. The weapon finished its target.

A soft look appeared in his eyes and a warm smile blossomed on his lips.

" I love you too much…to have lost you like that."

Light explosion. The yellow energy spread away.

Hao's body collapsed lifeless on the ground.

Her eyes regained the green and vivid color.

The reyoku of the holy spirit dissolved like it never existed…

She looked at her bloody hands.

His body was lying in a bath of blood, right in front of her

Heavy tears were deliberately falling without even realizing. She looked around and tried to comprehend the image through her shrunk pupils. She couldn't remember anything. But the present reality hit her as a clear answer.

She killed him.

Her fists hit the ground and her nails plunged into the earth.

She screamed like a mad creature.

Was this what she wanted it to be?

No…but she was weak…she became nothing but a powerless toy attached by the strings of despair.

Then why-…

There was no answer for her lost soul. Only one for her desperate heart...

_Save him!_

She was insane now, she _had_ to be. She wanted to give her life to him, change this moment when she lost everything that she loved…

She will do it again.

Her hands pressed hard on his body, giving up the last remains of the power that still flooded in her cursed veins.

Her death would have been much, _much_ better.

Too much blood spilled. Not enough blood for him...

Her eyes searched for something sharp. She looked at one blue piece left from the stone. Her broken trust, the agony that brought her here…. was nothing but a fake replaced stone…painted glass…

She squashed it in her glowing hand , making it powder.

On her face there was a sad, ironic smile….She suddenly remembered something and searched his pockets.

After all, he still kept it with him….

The dagger. She stabbed her left arm and created a blood transfusing channel using an oversoul. She pumped blood, she pumped energy, tried to pump her own life.

A red liquid combined with her tears was dripping out of her.

Rilury was desperate. She didn't care if it was the last mistake she did.

All she knew was that she wanted him…_alive!_

X

In the middle of nothingness, having the word under his feet, the lonely king…

was imprisoned in his heart.

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><em>i'll post the next chapter tomorrow, no worries ^^<br>_


	25. Chapter 25: A great crown, a heavy heart

**Chapter XXV**

**A great crown, a heavy heart**

* * *

><p><em>Recommended songs : Sunday <strong> Girl - Where is my mind (cover)<strong>_

_**2. Coldplay- Viva la vida**_

_*please don't forget to write reviews you can criticize me all you want but they at least help me a lot. They just keep me writing...And thank you for all the support given up until now._

_*this is also inspired from the manga, but with a different touch up._

* * *

><p><em><strong> *song 1 plays*<strong>  
><em>

His mind was as empty as his castle.

Surrounded by nothingness. The highest level of his spirit society, only flowing white light. But that was enough for him.

Because his heart was a wreckage. Chaotic feelings and incomplete emotional states…couldn't let him think at all.

Usually, when he was battling his own heart, his logic was the one which helped him the most. His ambition. But now, nothing made sense anymore…Because he has achieved his dream. Everything which he's planned succeeded at last.

There it was. In his own infinite castle, which could provide everything he wanted, the king was looking for something…

Searching for his own mind…in pure nothingness.

He decided to let go for a while. Let every feeling come and rip him apart, then clarify his self with a good dose of deep rumination.

_Regret._

He hurt her. And now he's letting her suffer even more, trying in vain to resurrect him like the first time…The only thing he could do was to sacrifice his body, so that the process will end and she'll come back to normal. And now…

He knew. How she was crying near his dead body. It was painful to know that he still couldn't return and wipe away her tears.

It hurt. And there was nothing he could do about it. After all, he had to assume his role as the new God now.

But at least, the last thing he wanted before death was to…see her smile.

_Nostalgia._

Hao remembered the first days they've met. It was certainly one thing which puzzled him somehow…An act of mercy which was unreasonable. In her green eyes he saw the first vivid sparkle when she held it in her hands. Because Rilury cared about that...

Tiny, little fish. So small, swimming in the vast river.

It was something he couldn't understand. A short slight smile appeared on his lips. Why is such an unimportant thing so bothering? It was probably extinguished by now. Or maybe…he chuckled.

That creature knew something he didn't. The only information which he, the omniscient king, didn't knew.

A way out.

Looking at the vast ocean of light…his eyes sparkled.

_Melancholy_

He missed those days. He missed her.

But time wasn't something he could play with. As for the material life…

He couldn't come back. Or at least not yet. The Great Spirit was a whole system he had to gain whole control of. Just like a tree spreading its roots in the ground to plunge itself. His spirit had to remain in the heart of essence for at least three years.

Just like a virus in a newly-parasitized host. It would take a period of time until the disease would install in the organism.

This comparison was unsuitable. He didn't know why it passed through his head. After all, he wanted to save the Planet.

At the cost of separation. Was it worth it? After all, nobody had fully sustained him from the beginning. He felt like a doctor trying to enforce his own medicine. And after a while, being surrounded only by people which declare that they are fully healthy, he starts to think…If he's the ill one.

Eliminate it. Combat this thought.

He couldn't. Where was the rational thinking? About the relative normality? The reality he could shape however he wanted? Then why, did he care so much…just now? Why hasn't he got any purpose now?...

Where was his mind?...

Why was his heart damaged so much?...

Hao lost this battle…for the first time.

Everything seemed to clarify itself now. A part of flowing translucent plasma was covered by his long brown hair strains, which were carried by mysterious hollow currents of air.

He was staring down with his musingly eyes. Seeming to be waiting for something….

_Acceptance _

It didn't really mattered what he was now. But how he felt like.

A miserable king.

Taken off the throne, by his own self.

At the pass of a sudden realization, his lips slightly curved.

X

***song 2 plays***

"There is no future in this place…"

Yoh's voice echoed through his mind and hit a painful realization which he tried to get rid of.

After inviting his own brother in his society and offering him the chance to stay in this paradise…

He refuses him by saying this nonsense.

Such a pity, they've had an interesting talk and realized something he already knew: that they had in common much more than somebody would think. ..

Then why was Yoh still obsessed with living on Earth?...

Who was he tricking? Even Hao himself would think of this…

As a better option.

After a short relieving sigh, Yoh continues his explanation which he already knew.

"If we stay here we can say goodbye to a future in which we have a family and our own children. If we're dead, no paradise is good enough."

Hao had a slight ironic smile.

"…That's naïve…"

Of himself.

"Sorry." Yoh admitted his own weakness, think which Hao wasn't capable of doing so. This is why he wanted to be left alone again.

"I'm afraid we can't be together if that's what you think. It would be better if you never came back."

He didn't want anyone to see him in this state.

"…Dissapear."

"Nope."

His brother hasn't left. In his own society that he can control at will, his brother opposed.

It was too late.

"I'm not leaving, not until I help you."

His heart was already open.

"Don't tell me…"

That it was the perfect time…for the revolutionaries to arise.

The five elemental warriors showed up in the highest level of this society. The massive spirits used their powers to smash him.

The pungent shock of lightning.

The clear and bitter fresh ice.

The cold and hollow wind.

The warm and passionate fire.

Hao chuckled a bit inside. How strange. This could be related to a ritual of purification. But it was actually a last shaman fight, in which he'll indulge himself at the moment to take his mind off things.

And it should be clarified from the beginning where their place was.

"You know how to use well those spirits. And it is impressive, considering that you can do so only inside the Great Spirit." Hao said reappearing unharmed from the blast of attacks.

How foolish of them. They wanted to fight. But strangely, this was exactly what he needed right now.

A chance to remind himself of his power.

X

Friendship.

It was something that he never really understood.

In this critical moment of their existence, they've bonded. They've confessed and apologized, and that short discussion gave them confidence.

Better put his hands together and pray? My, my…As naïve as always. Then, this should be the last goodbye.

Oversoul, Great Spirit.

X

For some reason he couldn't explain.

Even if he ruled the world, he felt that the train was…stronger than him.

The black hole he made to absorb everything, including his own past, was useless. And once Opacho jumped in, it was clear that he still didn't want to let go.

The hole evaporated instantly.

His breath was panting. But he didn't know why. Perhaps just to cover up a self defeated smile.

It's funny how the presence of others made him feel…like a puppet on a lonely string.

But it was also quite annoying that everyone came to this place without his permission.

X

Ohachiyo came back! And he also was with someone who he long awaited to meet again…

What the heck was going on?!

"So? How does it feel not to use Reishi first time in 1000 years?" Anna's biting words came like a cold fresh water on his head.

Hao stared in shock as his curse and ultimate power has vanished out of the blue.

"I'm surprised you haven't notice up until now. " Ohachiyo continued. "After all…" a slight satisfied smile appeared on his face. "..Your heart was already defeated before we even arrived. We are only here to make you realize this and make the best choice for yourself."

"What choice are you talking about?! I have everything I need already." Hao responded clearly bothered by everything which was happening…Around him. Inside him.

And he had no control.

As Ohachiyo said, Hao became again that little kid he met. With a kind heart and innocent confusion.

But still a child. And he needed to meet someone more than ever.

"It has been a long time. You want to see her, don't you?"

His borther's words brought a nostalgic gleam in Hao's brown eyes.

X

"The…the legendary left!"

Everyone looked astonished as Hao was slapped in public by his own mother, after he denigrated the worthless humans which slaughtered her.

Some harsh words he pronounced with disgust.

"Happiness, anger, hatred…That's what being alive means." His mother said with kindness, as hugging him tight.

"You can't bring yourself to love if you can't be able to forgive first."

He realized, that what he let himself become a human. Or was one from the very beginning. All this time, he disgusted himself. He was among with the other people which hated him for his own ideals.

It was but one person…one person who made him forget everything…who made him wanting to start all over.

"Fine then…" he said, slowly detaching himself from his mother's arms. "But let's make this a little more private, at least."

The people was gradually disappearing, returning back to life.

He never really knew why he had been lying to himself this whole time. A choice was inevitable to be made, and his heart has already chosen.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>No, seriously. I will update tomorrow, since it is almost done..The last chapter...<em>

_Of **Book 1** !_

_ That's right! This motha'fucca has a sequel (which will be included in the same fic) ! And hopefully I'll start writing it soon enough xD, but at the moment I am quite busy._

_I would like to hear your honest thoughts up until now. What do you think will happen next? Is it perhaps something bigger coming?  
><em>

_Do you like how the action took place inside the GS, and how it was adapted to the manga? What do you think about Hao's mixed up inner ego? _

_Tell me everything you think. _

_ Please let me know if I still got some readers!_


	26. Chapter 26: Prologue

**Chapter XXVI**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>recommended songs: 1. <strong>Goo goo dolls - Iris<strong>

2. **Ai kayano- Oracion**

* * *

><p><strong> *song 1 plays*<br>**

Blackness.

The only people which were still present around him were Yoh, Anna, Ohachyo , Opacho and Hao's mother.

"I still don't know how you got the perfect moment." He said with an ironic smile.

"You sacrificed your material body, your own ego for her. I think that was enough of a signal to mentally mess you up." Anna said nonchalantly.

Ah, the cold truth. Now he knew why she was still there.

"But still, what makes you think that I will give up on all this?" he asked bitterly.

"Because you aren't happy, Nii-san. " Yoh responded with a sad smile.

Hao made an unpleasant grimace, as he couldn't stand these addresses. But then a sad gleam appeared in his eyes and he looked at a dead point in the vast nothingness.

"You really think so?" he said, more to himself, as a diffused light appeared. Some sort of door to the Earth, a certain place where only he could see…her.

Rilury was silently staying near his dead body. All her furyoku was wasted, and all of her tears were drained. She was standing still, with a shadowed look, like a statue full of sorrow and just waiting for all of her blood to pour out of her body.

At least the indulgence of a upcoming death was acceptable for her. Perhaps, this is how it was meant to be….

The body lying near her was completely vindicated, only that…his soul hasn't come back.

Maybe not yet.

He had a lucid smile.

Come to think of it, she was the closest to Heaven he'd ever feel…

"Hmph." His smile transformed into a smirk, which wasn't transmitting evil vibes anymore. Only a bit of arrogance.

"Don't misunderstand me. I'd still like to kill every human on earth. I will return in full glory as the Shaman King. But for now…"

With his fingertips he touched on the transparent image her face left with no vivid trace of life. He regained a warm smile.

"…I have to make a certain person …happy."

Everything dissolved in sight. It wasn't yet the time to return home.

X

She was silently sitting near him. Wasted. Waiting for the bitter indulgence of death to take this suffer away. Maybe…this is how it should have ended….

After recovering from the shock, she realized a while ago that Hao was still the Shaman King. He controlled life and death.

A last tear fell out. It wasn't fair.

But why would he want her back? She did this to him. She wasn't a human. She was just a desperate lost soul.

She looked at the sky, grinning her teeth.

"Hao, if you...if you still give a damn about me, about all this…then please come back…or at least…just for a second."

Her arms and tears felt heavily on the ground. Then, she clenched her fists.

"I…I fucking love you!" she shouted angered..."Why have you messed up my head? Why…did you choose, to leave me like this? "

She looked at the ground, heavily crying again. It was absurd, she thought her tears were already drained up.

A touch.

She hasn't accidentally touched him. His hand enveloped her fingers thigh, transmitting...

A pulse.

He slowly raised his upper body. She was stunned, looking at the previous dead body coming back to life. He took her cut arm near his cheek and healed it with a touch of his fingers.

The whole process was something she stared at in this belief. It couldn't be real...

Hao looked at Rilury with his sweet, warm eyes.

"Silly…stop harming yourself like this." he whispered with a worried expression.

His soft words was all she needed to hear.

In a rush of adrenaline, she hardly pressed her lips against his, hardly embracing his neck with her arms. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to feel every inch of him…All she could breathe was his life.

Hao was shocked for a moment. But then…his arms brought her tight to his chest. He has waited so long to feel her like this.

It was the moment they wanted to feel, it was the moment they wanted to taste. To show each other who they really were, all they've kept inside, in this long, passionate kiss.

x

They exchanged everything they've felt up until now. Two lovers which lost everything and only had themselves in the beautiful sunset.

They were holding each other as close as possible.

"I'm sorry." Said Hao after caressing her hair with a kiss. It was something which, even if she already knew through unspoken words, he still felt saying it, like a heavy stone still pressing on your heart.

"It's ok. I should apologize. After all, I was the one who-…."

A strong earthquake interrupted her words. A sharp long sound was perpetuating the air.

What the heck was happening? He looked at his beloved Rilury, who was utterly shocked and seemed to be in sort of a trance…

Silence.

"_Predictable."_

The air vibrated in filaments of light. In a split second they've combined together in a luminescent form of a body. It was the shape of a black stickman with a triangle attached on his head, carved in middle air, on nothingness.

These words clearly were heard from it. The bidimensional form was floating on the air vibrations. It spoke with an overlap of more voices.

"_Earthlings are so insignificant for such a planet full of potential. We will soon arrive and conquer the Spirit of Terra. And also…"_

Huge flames arose from nowhere, trying to destroy the figure. But I didn't work.

A hologram? It felt bizarre, it felt from outer space.

Hao realized what this was all about.

"_We will take back…what's ours."_

Rilury's heart stopped beating. Horrified, she shouted,

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

An electric field emerged from her body. Suddenly the hologram was diffused and simply disappeared in a second. A burnt chip fell on the ground. Rilury ran towards it and fell on her knees.

Hao quickly went towards her. She was shaking, looking at a golden hexagon she held in her hands. It had an eye in its centre with a broken iris.

"I knew it…they had been following me all along…"

She destroyed the object with a violent spark.

"I'm not from this world, Hao! I'm a monster! And they are coming to get me…." She spoke with tearful eyes.

She was desperate. He had rarely seen her in this state.

His shocked eyes went back to normal. He pulled her in a strong, protective hug.

"Idiot…you aren't a monster. You are the one which I fell in love with. And I won't let them take you away." He said while her head was sinking tearfully in his chest.

She cried. Again. But his arms comforted her, and those tears were strengthening her.

After a while, Rilury looked him in his eyes, having a warm smile.

"Don't call me like that. You are the idiot, you know…"

"Why?"

"Because you haven't run away yet."

He also gave her a warm smile before he kissed her softly on the lips again. It lasted a while, combined with sweet caresses and vibrating touches.

Then she slowly rested her head on his chest. It was a silent and pleasurable moment. After a few moments Hao felt her softly breathing, thing which brought upon his lips another loving smile.

No wonder she felt asleep in his arms. She was tired. He carried her in his arms to the nearest tree, where he also took a comfortable place leaning on it and letting her body lean against him. It was a sweet and quiet nap they both needed to take.

X

***song 2 plays***

"Nii-san!"

Yoh's voice woke him up. He slightly opened his eyes and spoke nonchalantly:

"Yoh, I told you not to call me like that."

"Understood." He responded with an innocent smile. "But um… why are you sleeping in the middle of the dessert?"

Hao realized that the whole Patch Village has turned naturally in the desolated image it was in the beginning. Then he remembered the girl who was sleeping leaned on him. He slowly stood up, trying not to wake her as well.

"Hm, so I did fell asleep after all. I forgot how weary this body is. I have to get used to its weaknesses again." He spoke composed, still maintaining control over the slightly awkward situation.

But then…she woke up. She looked at him with her tired eyes and then she raised her head.

"Good morning" she said with a sleepy smile, kissing him on the cheek.

"Huh? Why is your face so red?" Rilury asked confused. "Oh no! Was it all just a dream?!" she panicked and looked around.

"Oh wait, all of you are here! Hey, long time no see!" she waved with a bright smile, not being the slightest bothered by their presence. Yoh's friends had a puzzled expression, not even knowing how to react. Only he smiled and responded to her salute.

'Honestly, that girl…' Hao thought and watched her with a smile, as Rilury was already asking about their welfare, like nothing even happened.

X

A light sand storm has started.

Gradually coming in sight, a small figure of a Patch Member could be seen appearing from the horizon covered with sand.

It was Goldva. Panting, he was slowly moving with his rod, having an exhausted and even more desperate expression stuck on his face.

"You…bloody kids! You thing you can play with the Shaman Fight again and have no consequences?"

He stopped near them. After he stopped panting, he continued talking like it was the end of the world.

" Well, now there is NO shaman king again and moreover, the _Errath_'s are coming to steal the Great Spirit! It will be complete chaos and we can't even prepare another SK tournament and bring the Great Spirit's presence back in this village again! Why, why did you have to give up your throne Hao! At least then only the human kind was in danger, but now our entire PLANET IS DOOMED!"

_Erraths_? Hao wasn't a king anymore?...Rilury stood there trying to comprehend the situation.

"What is he talking about, Hao?" she asked, hanging to his arm.

"Relax, old man…" Hao said composed, coming towards him. "I told you that I will be back. And there is no need for a shaman tournament." In his eyes, Goldva could tell what he was talking about.

"Y…you mean….The Lost Island of…Atlantis? " Goldva looked at him shocked. "How do you know?..."

"I was a Patch Member too, remember? I already knew about its existence. And also, the divine powers which I had offered me precious information about it." Hao had a confident smirk.

"I can't be possible…The true origin of the Great Spirit…has vanished for thousand of years! You'll never find it in this mortal form!" Goldva spoke in disbelief.

"How funny. People also used to say that I'll never be the Shaman King." He gave the last reply with a smug.

X

"Your personality hasn't changed one bit." Rilury said plainly with a sigh, looking at the beautiful sunset which was turning the sand in shades of pink.

"So, how far is it? This presumably ancient lost civilization…" she asked in a while, after understanding everything which happened up until now.

"It is approximately located in the Atlantic Ocean. But the road is usually traced with ancient sculptures, which I have to find in order to obtain the exact location. "

"So there's a lot to travel from Japan…" she figured.

"Why would I start from there?" he asked with a smug, knowing her intentions.

"Because there's a lot I have to pack! Don't you even think you're leaving me again after all this!" she answered with a cute consternation.

She showed him her determined gleam in those green eyes. Something he hasn't seen in a while…

" Besides…" her eyes became thoughtful... "There are still a lot of unanswered questions…Things which won't bring me peace if I won't discover them."

X

Rilury was back home after such a long time…and she was all alone again.

Her mother still hasn't returned. Had she entered that portal after all? What will those people do to her? All she knew was that she had to find her mother…she had to find her own self in this journey. And she knew, that place, will give her all the answers.

New powerful enemies, which weren't even from this Planet, were awaiting. It was a battle she wasn't excited for, but HAD to confront.

With a worried, but determined look, she stuffed the last thing in her backpack. She exited and closed the door, maybe for the last time. She knew, that whatever happened, the whole world…was going to _change_.

The huge Spirit of Fire landed in her backyard. 'Something completely normal nowadays…' she thought.

Then Hao showed up. He wasn't threatening anymore, he only stood there with a light smile, waiting for her hand…

This all seemed like it started all over…from that moment. And this time…

She took his hand and looked him in those sweet, brown eyes. Strange, she never realized how bright they were up until now.

X

"Ren, why is your plane landed in our backyard?" Yoh asked puzzled, seeing Ren with a backpack, ready to embark in his journey of his life.

"Help us, he took us by force!" Chocolove and Horohoro were tied , shouting form the window which rapidly closed.

"You think I'm going to let that bastard get his hands on the Great Spirit again? This is our chance…well, practically mine."

"Uh…ok, I guess…" Yoh responded confused, clearly knowing that there was no chance to say no. Shortly, a shinigami punched him hardly enough.

"Don't you think you should ask my permission, first?" Anna appeared, clearly unpleased about Yoh's response.

"Sorry, Anna-san." Yoh was lying beaten on the ground. It seems that their relationship was as healthy as always.

"But sure, I guess we'll come. Why would Yoh miss the chance for me to become a Shaman Queen?"

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Ren responded with a confident smirk.

"Manta, prepare our luggage. We'll need a carrier on the road."

"Why me?!" he cried but went quickly into action, as he didn't want to deal with one of the shinigamis.

"You know Ren, I'm glad you are full of life again. You seemed quite tormented by something the other days." Yoh privately said to him while getting on the plane.

"Oh, It's nothing…" Ren's face blushed, but his eyes were kind of sad. "I was just…looking for someone…"

X

In the full pitch dark night, silver hair strands were fluttering in the air. Her black dress was waving in the wind, which went more intense...The girl seemed to be waiting for something…

Suddenly, a violent light appeared. Her black eyes were reflecting the white sparkles, which seemed to be a sort of gleam…

The light went bigger and shaped the form of a bright portal. The wind changed, bringing an strange air which seemed to have been from another world.

Miyako let a sigh. They finally arrived. _He _will complete the deal. She will finally get what she wanted.

The change she had been waiting for so long…

"It has already started."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>There you go, end of Part 1! Did you like it? And yeah, Antlantis seems to me a more legit place than Continent of Mu...it is smaller and further, which means a cool trip! And trust me, it's way more fun when the characters explore the World... I think it is something everyone needs to do.<em>

_Was the whole invasion thing too forced? Trust me, it will actually explain a lot of things from the shamanic world! It isn't absurd at all. It is just a past event that brought with it a series of complicated consequences! xD. I think you are quite eluded, but trust me it is better to explain things like this than end it just like that. I mean, a lot of questions would be left still unanswered right? _

_No, this wasn't on a whim. Actually, the whole series was planned. A lot of bigger things will happen, which will help the characters defeat their own demons.  
><em>

_And after all, this is why it is called a fanfiction, right? I think bringing something innovative in the shaman world will make this story quite original. I mean, how it would have sounded: Mary Sue, after finding out she is an alien, she suddenly got a huge power out of the blue and defeated Hao. But she didn't kill him, because she has an oh so kind heart. Instead, he became a good guy and lived happily ever after. _

_No way! Life is more complicated than that. And I think complex characters need out of ordinary events to fully develop themselves! And I still haven't squeezed the full potential out of anyone yet! _

_Well, that's it for my excuses xD. Now tell me, what you really think of this story up until now. If you have read all the chapters, please write a summary review, it doesn't matter if you haven't expressed your opinion so far! Just let me know your suggestions, they'll help me a lot! :)_

_Anyway, I will take sort of a break between these parts, because I have some school stuff I need to deal with (an important exam for my future, blahblah) xD.  
><em>

_Hope you all enjoyed reading so far and don't forget to check up for updates once in a while, you never know when the inspiration comes! :D_

_Note: on my deviant account i've uploaded a drawing matching the beginning of this chapter :). Just check the link on my account._


	27. BOOK 2: Chapter 001

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion**

_I'm baaaaaaaaaa-...  
><em>

* * *

><p>The world beyond the stars opened in front of her.<p>

From the dazzling light two shadow figures appeared.

Two hands brutally emerged. The distance between them was too big for a normal human.

They were slowly reaching her body, and suddenly pulled out by the dark mist she offered.

Two girls, who seemed to be about the age of 18, appeared out of nowhere from the portal. They were looking puzzled at Miyako, who was looking so much different than them.

They both had their half heads shaved, each with a different part, and long, blonde wavy hair on the opposite. Their electric turquoise eyes were painted with a fluorescent blue color, and strange small triangles symbols were tattooed on their cheeks. The mouth line was a little bit longer, forming a wide smirk outlined by their blue lips.

Also their clothes seemed to be made from a strange synthetic material. A simple body with artistic fractal pattern which was outlining the pointy, rigid shape of their chest. Of this material was attached a mini skirt with wide margins, probably held up by a circle wire, and white held up collars. The colors were reversed on the other alien girl.

Examining them better, she figured that those had a pretty human like aspect, only a bit more eccentric, probably because of their latest fashion tendencies. Except the tattoos: those were clearly a mark of their race. Also, half covered by their hair, on their foreheads there was tattooed a small white hexagon crossed with a red line, probably another mark of their culture. But strangely, it was emanating a strong amount of spiritual energy.

She figured that they were also examining her aspect. Their expression was puzzled and had traces of disgrace. After all, she was more decent dressed and only wearing a dull color. After a shallow examination, they already started to throw carelessly some words:

"Huh? So you are our intermediate? I expected something else…" . Her eyes suddenly sparkled and she outlined a wide mocking smile. "Like one of those earth males I heard so many rumors about! Right, Marla?"

"Oh, we just arrived and you're already intimidating her!" the other one with black skirt responded on an amused tone. "Don't mind my sister, she's acting like that all the time. My name is Martha, what is yours?"

The younger girl looked at her with plain eyes and didn't respond. Instead she walked past her, near the portal.

"Huh, such an unmannered girl. Quite a bad impression for your planet." The blonde girl scoffed.

"Well, what would've you expected. She is as dull as her planet." Marla added with a slow voice then they've both looked at the wide and desolated desert laid in front of them.

Suddenly the little strange girl's voice startled them from behind.

"Where is your master?" she asked plainly.

They both had made an unpleased grimace as a reaction.

The girl knew. The voice she talked with on earth, through the hexagon eye device. Even if she didn't saw its physical form and it sounded like a robotic one., she knew that it was a much wiser and powerful being than them.

"Wait a minute girl, so we aren't important enough to know your name?" Marla asked pissed, coming closer with her intimidating posture.

"I don't think you matter as a stand-alone individual. So why would I bother?" she plainly responded.

"First of all, he is our father, not our master!" Martha came in the help of her sister. "And I think you should learn a lesson…" she raised her hand, as she couldn't let herself insulted by that little girl.

A strange dark mist enveloped her arm. The girl felt it like it was abruptly cut off. She screamed and took a few steps back, desperately triying to feel it with her other hand. Her sister came near her, trying to help.

The mist shortly disappeared under Martha's horrified eyes. The affected arm was still intact.

"You…how do you dare to scare me off like that? Wait until father hears about this!" she shouted angered.

"How many times I've told you Martha, not to use familial addressing?"

A rasping, yet calm voice echoed from the portal. Shortly it emanated a strong light, and an imposing and noble figure took his first step on Earth.

The light still emanating from the portal reminiscences formed an aura behind him. There he was, the long awaited Errath's Savior.

His long, straight and white hair ending in long, blonde tips was perfectly harmonizing with his bright, calm expression. His face had asymmetric masculine features, with soft, yet dangerous golden eyes and with rigid, well outlined lines of the cheeks and chin. Unlike the eccentric clothing of his daughters, he wore a traditional sophisticated turquoise robe. It resembled a bit the traditional Japanese garments , from the earth girl's perspective, only that it had some futuristic touch-ups, like lifted shoulders and the belt seemed to have been made of a strange, precious material. Also, the embroidery which showed his high statute was peculiar their culture.

Although he seemed a young adult, he was holding a strange scepter with light circles surrounding the top varicolored circle. It resembled the form of an atom, probably another symbol of their power, or a better understanding of it.

On the whole, the man who was standing before their eyes had a radiant imposing appearance, which was also emanating a strange serenity and a huge amount of spiritual cargo.

"I hope the girls haven't caused you any problem the time I was absent." He spoke with a calm voice and serene smile. But still, between his words a strange serious attitude could be felt.

Was he the ruler of the Planet? He emanated in his words a strong vibration of a high ranked spiritual guidance.

She hesitated a bit before she could answer, thinking of the proper words for a second…

She has never felt inhibited before by someone.

"No, I was not bothered by their unthinking remarks. Probably they don't know the proper manners of this planet."

She redirected the subject towards the inferior ones. Their angry reaction calmed her again, offering the assurance of a psychical control over someone.

She noticed then the apologies the girls made towards their unnatural father. It was a strange relation of subordination, but probably these were their customs. Then they apologized to her. She didn't answer.

"I'm looking forward a great collaboration."

His voice again. He offered his hand.

"My name is Sethim . But translated to your language, you can call me Akihiro."

She took his hand and shook it.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is simply Miyako."

X

"So, where the heck are we going anyway?" Hororhoro asked after being tied off and realizing that the plane was already at an enough high altitude to cancel any chance of escape.

Ren sighed. He has explained this before but they didn't listen because were too occupied shouting and talking while he took them by force.

"I have a basic idea about our first location in Tibet, the one from which we'll obtain the most answers."

"Then why are we flying over the Atlantic Ocean? " Manta asked neutral, already accustomed of Ren's twisted and sudden decisions.

"Well, we have to visit a friend first." He responded with a satisfied smirk.

X

The sunset was slowly being swallowed by the sea, which's deep blue was now splashed with the golden honey and pink nectar of the sky. The waves were vibrating in colors and procreating a dance of two elements emerging in color. The vivid clouds which blossomed from shadow seeds were carried by the wind, the cold, yet refreshing air which blew in her red cheeks and brought an exciting feeling.

"This is amazing, I've never seen a sunset like this!" Rilury exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

The sunset over the Pacific. It was a beautiful view indeed, but he seemed to enjoy more her expression while watching it.

Hao didn't say anything, only smiled and looked at her eyes which were being absorbed by the flood of warm colors.

"Where are we heading?" she asked with excitement looking towards him, trying to hold with her fingers a few strands of hair which were covering parts of her face.

"Hm, I'm surprised you ask this only now." He responded a bit amused. "You have been absorbed in the landscape up until now."

"Well, it's my first time flying with on a giant oversoul." she responded with a grin.

"No it's not."

"Well, I've been on the Patch plane, but it's different. I mean, being on the Spirit of Fire, not completely isolated…even if the forces are a bit reduced, you can still feel everything! The wind, the sky, you feel like the whole earth is under your feet!" she said exhilarated and stood up with her arms opened.

He gently took her hand and made her sit down, but only now she was held in his arms.

"And it also doesn't prevent you from falling." He said calmly.

She looked at him with a childish smile.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Well, first we should look for a camping place. Then we'll be heading towards north Asia."

"North Asia? Shouldn't we first search for clues in Tibet? I mean the Gandharas-…"

"I know what you're thinking, but we should let the others to that simple work for us."

Her expression brightened with a little spark.

"The others? You mean Yoh and…"

Her words were interrupted by a fast kiss he placed on her lips.

"Hey, why do you do that whenever I reach a conclusion?" she said with a blushed and pouted face.

"Because I love it when you figure it out by yourself. " he responded with a genuine smile.

X

"Aah, Great Britain! A country in which stand-up comedy is appreciated!" Chocolove said while feeling first the earth under his feet after the plane finally landed.

"Maybe, but not your lame jokes" Horohoro stated and obtained a defensive look from the comedian wannabe.

"Hah, I'll show you! Actually, since we're in London, I'll go in the nearest pub and show my talent! I'll be right back with full glory and lots of fans!" he said proudly while heading off.

"Don't do anything stupid…" Ren added, but it was unceirtain if the boy heard him or not.

"Aanywaay, what we are doing here? Don't tell me…" Horohoro's surprise cut off his words, as he saw a green haired staring at them with the same expression. "Lyserg!? Why are you here?! And how did you find us?!"

"Um, I live here, remember?" he answered with a short smile, also happy to see his friends again. "Even though it was hard to notice the plane landed in front of my lodging."

"Ah, sarcasm. typical british humor. " Ren replied with a smirk. "I suppose you already know why we are here, don't you."

In the boy's green eyes appeared resignation.

"I do. But this is why I won't join you…"

On everyone's face appeared a surprise. Only Yoh maintained his senile calm.

"I actually realized that apart of defeating Hao, I didn't really have a purpose in the Shaman Fight. Searching for the Great Spirit's power doesn't interest me anymore. I have already found my peace."

A moment of silence. Then Ren regained his friendly arrogant expression.

"I thought you'd say that. Well then, if you change your mind, just look for us around the world."

"Heh, I don't think I'll need to put such an effort. Besides, I have everything I need here…"

Suddenly the window from Lyserg's apartment opened. A beautiful long silver hair hanged from the window and a happy, angelic face was smiling.

"Lyserg, have you already…Oh, hey everyone!" Jeanne waved happily.

Everyone, especially Horohoro, stared in shock at the window.

"Wa-…wa-…You live with her?!" the blue haired boy exclaimed a bit jealous.

"Well yeah, we live happily together now. It's strange, but we brought each other exactly what we needed to."

"Like sex?" Anna's remark made everyone feel like they were having a huge boulder fallen on their heads, also made especially Jeanne and Lyserg red like tomatoes.

"N-no, we are still t-too young for tha-…" Lyserk said flustered.

"Relax, I was just joking. Jeesh, stop reacting like children." she said plainly and got on the plane. "Anyway, I have a Louis Vuitton shop to visit in France. Ren, you said you'd also stop there if we stayed with your crew, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did say that..." Ren made a grin and bear expression.

"Speaking of awful jokes…" Horohoro added and got immediately hit by a shinigami. Still he stood up and continued his words with a painful voice "W-where the heck is Chocolove?"

Suddenly a short scream was heard down the street. They've all looked there and saw the poor comedian being chased by at least ten people..

"Heeeelp! Lots of fans are chasing after me! But I have a bad feeling about this!"

"How the heck?! Your jokes suck! And they also seem pissed off!" Horohoro shouted in consternation.

"I tell you! They all said how great my jokes are and that they could listen to me for a thousand years!" he said proudly while running.

A sweat drop appeared on Lyserg's forehead.

"Uh, I think it's called sarca-"

"I guess there's no time for goodbye's! And I suppose you wouldn't want to make a scene on your first arrival, would you? Reputation is something which quite matters in these type of journeys." Anna said plainly, successfully hiding her winning satisfaction.

"Fine…Everyone, get on the plane!" Ren said and soon it was ready to take off.

"See you, Lyserg!" Yoh said his words, even though he was quiet the whole conversation. Perhaps he felt that no words needed to be said.

"Bye guys!" Lyserg waved at them, a bit confused by their typical rush, and how Chocolove managed to attach himself by a string thrown off the window.

"Bye-bye!" Jeanne also waved. "Oh, and Ren!"

The purple haired boy looked at her through the opened window.

"If you see my sister, tell her I said hi, ok?" she said cheerful these words which brought in Ren's golden eyes a thoughtful look.

* * *

><p>...<em>-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!<em>


	28. Chapter 002: Intruders

**Chapter 002**

**Intruders.**

* * *

><p>Antarctica.<p>

The world's biggest ice continent. Four black dots were disturbing the white solitude, passing through the infernal blizzard, leaving snow traces which were rapidly erased. It was clearly that the extreme weather was hostile for any human being. And it was even more clearly that the nature itself was trying harder than ever to defend itself against the intruders.

But with their energy shields, the four shamans managed to maintain themselves on their feet, even though one of them was consuming more furyoku than the others. It was the small figure leading the other three, from which the one in the middle was the most imposing and the two in the back were about the same height.

The girl with silver hair, which was easily confounding with the vast snow, was wondering why the energy field around the others was of a much lower intensity. The extreme cold didn't seem to bother them too much. She was looking thoughtfully in the back, especially at the two summary dressed girls with an indecent behavior. One of them accidentally observed for a moment her look and had a nasty smug. Oh goodness, there she starts again:

" This is what earthlings call "extreme" temperatures? It's like a more heavier winter on our Planet!"

"Tell me about that! This will definitely be a light mission.-"

She was silenced by the severe look of her father. Both girls tried to hide their flustered expression by looking guilty to the ground.

"Don't underestimate the Airikoh shamans. They also aren't simple earth beings."

"Airikoh? Is that the name of the ancient shaman civilization that is guarding the…?"

Sethim chuckled with a serene expression which hid something quite strange…an aura of power which was impossible for Miyako to fully comprehend.

"Of course. Since the beginning of the Great Scission. But they had ran away from fate far too long. It is time for them to face the natural placement of spiritual order."

His golden eyes hid a complicated and dark truth only the Erraths would know.

X

The Great Himalayan mountains, seen from above, were piercing the dense white clouds with their rocky peaks covered by snow. Those massive rocks were the perfect place for the Gandhara hidden Temple. No simple human being would risk his life wandering these dangerous monuments of nature.

And also the weather wasn't too welcoming. The currents of air would usually pull down many planes if the altitude was too low, more specifically low enough to discern the relief and possible traces of shamans. The Tao jet plane was also confronted with the strong air and was slowly being pulled towards the knife-edged cliffs. Everybody was holding their breaths, trying to see what was the next measurement Ren will take. Not only that they trusted him, but he locked the command room after he entered it so they were doomed anyway.

"Master Ren, the currents are too strong, I strongly believe NOW is the time to evacuate!" The pilot was speaking loudly, as white as a sheet.

Ren's golden eyes were absorbed by a serious thinking. He then smiled reassured to the middle aged man.

"Allright then. Thank you for your services." And pushed the eject button on his chair.

"Master, what are you doing?! You can't pilot a pla-aaaaah!" his voice was screaming as we was thrown in the open air. Ren put his hands firmly on the steer, having a dangerous grin.

"How hard could it be? Attention crew, captain Ren is speaking. There are some turbulences, as you have noticed, but do not worry. I just need to see the exact location of the Gandharas before this cheap machinery will crash. Please put your belts on."

After the plane made a 90 degrees rotation to pass between two death cliffs, the sealed door was brutally opened with an icicle.

"REN, what the hell are you doing?! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE because of you!" Horohoro shouted exasperated. The purple haired boy restrained the strong urge to punch him, and instead answered with an annoyed tone:

"Shut up monkey. I just need to catch a glimpse of it…"

"Before we're going to blow up?! No, you're landing this thing right now-"

"Ugh, let go of my plane you moron! I know exactly what I'm doing!"

While the two battled over the command of the aircraft, the others already has their straight faces, expecting the most natural thing which will happen…

A crash.

X

A sparkle of light.

The luminescent globe was simply shining in the nothingness. A ball of golden light in the vast whiteness, and four persons watching it with interest, because this was the thing they were looking for in the hostile continent of Antarctica.

"Soo…how do we activate it?" Marla asked excited.

"I can't wait to use my powers! Do we blast the crap out of it?" Martha spoke with a full excited smile but shortly shouted her moth concerned that her father was near her.

"Such imprudent girls… Your powers will be for no use for this artifact recuperation. Excuse me, Miyako"

He took her hand and put something which felt strange on her hand.

Hair? When she looked at it, it was a blonde strand of hair she was holding right now.

"For the activation of the entrance, we need their DNA. And I also need _you_ to put your palm on the light globe." He spoke looking at her with a slight appreciation for her utility, thing which made her blush a bit. She didn't know why.

Concentration. Miyako changed her look proceeded the task. The golden light tingled her skin, as the ground was shaking and the melting snow was rapidly revealing a metal gate opening with a runny noise.

An underground chamber?

"On second thoughts, Miyako and I could do this mission unbothered. Martha, Marla, you'll just have to guard the entrance." Sethim spoke with a slight disappointment. "May we proceed?" he asked the silver-haired girl with a gentle tone.

"But father, we can also contribute!-" the girls were pleading.

"I've heard enough. " he started going down the stairs which made a metal noise each time a step was taken, followed by the confused lonely girl.

X

"YOU MORON! Look what you've done!" Ren punched the blue head of the inuit shaman, in the middle of crumbled metal pieces of the aircraft.

"Me?! If it weren't for me, the we would all have been dead by now!" he pointed at the others who all survived, but didn't seem to be pretty much alive either. Except for Anna who landed afterwards with her shinigamis. She interfered in their fight with a dangerous look which made both of them silent.

"You are both idiots. You already made a fool of ourselves with this whole scenery in front of the Gandharas. "

To also break their confused look searching in the nothingness, she threw her pearl necklace in mid air. With a shamanic enchantment she broke the furyoku barrier which made the entrance to the temple visible again. The gates seemed to be made of stone and copper and resembled the peaceful figure of Budha with an open mouth.

"A camouflage! Why didn't I think of that!" Ren slapped not his, but Horohoro's face.

At the gates, Sati was watching them among her crew with a childish smile. After all, she was still a girl almost their age.

"Hey guys, good to see you again! I've been expecting you. It's a good thing we observed your plane early enough to save you."

"Wait, so our crash was amortized?" Horohoro asked astonished.

"It was kind of obvious. Look at the remains of your plane! You would have been meat pie by now. Even if I wanted you to be like that during the first shaman fight, there Is no need to fulfill my wish now, hi-hi!"

The guests were staring with a straight face at the little girl who was laughing so innocently.

X

Their steps were echoing through the empty large hall. The passage was illuminating itself as they were going further.

Miyako felt strange. A weird warmth was enveloping her and made her feel uncomfortable. It was the first time she felt something like this. Was it because he appreciated her? But why did she care?

Truth is, even if she didn't want to admit it, she admired Akihiro. And it has been only a short time since she first met him face to face. This weird consideration didn't suit her. But he made a goddamn good first impression. Why did this man made her feel so weak? And why did she already feel a connection with him?

She shook her full red head. She couldn't allow herself do think about it. All of this was explainable. Since she never had a father to appreciate her, and now she unconsciously developed a strange attachment to Akihiro… She doesn't know how to react near him. Especially when she looks at his perfect features…The Oedip complex came into her mind but she shortly removed it by concentrating herself on the strangely high developed chamber…which supposedly was build more than 500 years ago…

"How come this shaman civilization is so advanced?" she asked and flustered herself shortly after, because it was her voice which broke the silence and started a conversation.

"Was. This initially was a mixture between two pure races and had access to the proper technology. But then spoiled itself during reproduction with human beings. Because of the weaknesses they couldn't open portals through galaxies anymore and therefore couldn't provide more equipment. This is why the temple is now a rusted metal wreck. Oh, please do not feel offended. "

"No offence taken. " she responded. "I do not like my people either. But why didn't they chose inbreeding?"

"Hmph. Because their intention wasn't evolution. Their intention was abolishment of their race."

"Why through this way?... How come they didn't destroy themselves?"

Akihiro chuckled at her naïvety, making her feel a little embarrassed.

"They still need to protect these essential artifacts. Also, the ultimate spirit key wasn't allowed to be destroyed. It just had to be well hidden. And the only way this was possible was through the diversity of the genes."

"A plan based on the development of a whole species…" Miyako said thoughtfully, thinking about how precious and powerful was the thing which they were protecting, so important that the concept of an individual had to be sacrificed..

"I would not call it like that. They are just mongrels, made by the superior extraterrestrial races to maintain the order of the system established by them."

"There is a galactic order?"

"Of course. They call it the Milky Way Senate. They are the ones who make sure chaos won't take over their policy of the cosmic society. They don't involve themselves too much, only in the emergency cases. And when they do, they send other races to do their dirty work. Like portal openers, to mix up with our pure race, in order to stop something which is inevitable."

…

There were a lot of concepts to comprehend. Miyako was looking at this imposing man who came from a totally different world. It wasn't any wonder why he was so advanced on many levels. Unlike the earthlings, who are living completely isolated in their own little world…ignorants, unaware that in the vast Cosmos there were other beings and things even bigger than them happening… But soon they will wake up, and they have no idea. Something big will happen with this planet, something which even the Senate of the Galaxy wanted to prevent…

Akihiro looked at her with warm golden eyes, giving her a little shudder. He put his big and protecting hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure, Miyako, that you are the right Queen this planet deserve. I studied Earth for a long time. We, Erraths, are connected with it since the beginning. It is a shame for the inhabitants there are, but Terra has beautiful ecosystem and such potential that it has to evolve. But it never will with this species… That's why we have to interfere."

This is why she allied with them since the beginning. She knew that a random Shaman Fight won't be enough to make her obtain the Great Spirit. She knew that there were things beyond the human race control, and she had to attach herself to the strings which will stir the future of the planet.

"I saw those capacities in you and this is why I chose you. I am sure you will not be a disappointment."

She won't. No matter the circumstances, she will succeed. She will show the world the rise of the fallen, how demons can be perceived as angels in matter of seconds.

A deafening metal noise followed by an earthquake disturbed their conversation. The floor was suddenly opening, revealing a huge hole with deadly electric spikes at the bottom produced with the Tesla effect.

Traps. So simple. She immediately made a black bridge, binding some tentacles like thick ropes.

"They were activated by our voices." Said Sethim with a slight smirk.

"Have they discovered us?"

"Oh, that would be absurd. This passage has not been used for a long time. They can travel through portals, didn't I mention that?"

"You…did…Sorry."

She blushed again. She felt like a little child in front of him, thing which was unbearable, because she was used with psychological dominance.

"This passage hasn't been used for a long time. But it was specifically made for people which do not have their powers. A five days journey, and the whole process must be done in complete silence. Perhaps this was not only a psychological test, but also an important information which would be given only to their ally."

"Do we have to walk for that long?"

He chuckled. She felt embarrassed again and didn't like it, didn't like this feeling at all. She felt a warm hand patting her hair in a parental manner.

"Of course not. Come, I will show you my dear."

They walked a little more in complete silence, and after half an hour they discovered a strange pattern on the wall, with a whole different language script.

"This is for the chosen one. The one which had a connection with the Errath's Great Spirit, and it can be activated only with our power. A direct access to the first key.

How foolish for them to still believe in their prophecy…"

She wanted to ask which was the prophecy, but abstained herself this time. She did not want to ask another naïve question.

He put his fingers on the script. Then the hexagon symbol on the forehead charged with energy.

His eyes sparkled and his mouth opened, enchanting something in a completely different language.

The second gate was opened.

X

"Rilury, are you ok?"

The girl found herself starring in the darkness with her eyes wide opened, but came back to reality when she heard Hao's soft voice. She realized she still was in the tent, still safe in his arms.

"Oh, sorry. I just had a bad dream."

And the most frustrating thing was that she couldn't remember the dream which made her scream in the sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really back this time! And I really want to write everything till the end! My laptop was broken for a period of time, so I was absent for a while, sorry : If you are confused about the outer-space things I've written about just ask, I'll give explanations in a way that I won't spoil anything xD_


	29. Chapter 003: Missadventures 1

**Chapter 003**

**Missadventures part I**

* * *

><p>"I'm tired." Rilury stated as she was trying to stuff her clothes in the backpack. "Can't we just sleep more?"<p>

"We have to hurry to our destination." Said Hao as he was dissembling the tent. "But I suppose you haven't slept half a night have you?"

Her face borrowed a red color and a consternated frown.

"I was too scared to fall back to sleep! Plus that daylight sleeping is so much better!"

"If you can't even remember your dream, then what were you so afraid of that you fell asleep only in the morning?" he asked with a straight face.

Her eyes went a bit thoughtful.

"I don't know, but that sensation was terrifying. It felt like a huge warning, but in a telepathic way…"

"Hmm…Ok then. " he gave her a reassuring smile. "Then today we'll camp earlier so you'll get plenty of sleep." He came closer to her and kissed her shortly on her cheek.

"Wait…that's it!|

"Hm?"

"The reason why I can't sleep properly is because I don't sleep comfortably enough! Let's buy a hotel room!"

X

The sun has risen once with the people from the city. All though it was a small town from South Korea, it was still developed enough and the streets were full of rumbling noises and agitation.

"Aw come on! Why don't you agree trying to make money at least once so we can afford a hotel room! It'll be easy, we can do with our shamanic abilities amazing stuff for the economy, y'know?" Rilury was trying to convince Hao, who seemed already tired from her constant mumbling.

"I told you, I dislike anything which has to do with capitalism. A society based on consumption is the main reason for our planet's damages."

"But, but. Just today…pleaseeeee-"

She was begging him for almost the whole morning and it already got tiring. But she maintained the sound of "e" the whole road until they arrived at a small fair, where item exchanging was quite a common practice. They still needed to obtain food and other necessities. As Hao was completely ignoring her, he made some good trades with the merchants, perhaps because they felt quite intimidated by him.

"Ugh, fine then! If you don't want to help, I'll make my own money and live like a princess from now on! Just wait and see!"

Hao slightly chuckled.

"Good luck with that then. Just keep this furyoku charged garnet so I can track you in case you'll get lost."

"Psh…of course I won't! But I'll take it, just in case…"

X

It has already been past noon and Rilury still hasn't shown up at their camping place. With a sigh, Hao went and followed the trace of her furyoku, until eventually he found a weird local in an infamous slum.

Paradise Bets.

Inside the room which was a bit under the ground level was a dim light and the décor was mainly in hot dark red covered with glaring lights and machineries which seemed like arcade machines, only that they had stupid simple games which made grown up men addicted to them. In the center of the room there was a big, fancy table where people would play card games with serious faces. It seemed to be called poker, as the men from their backs who were only assisting pronounced the name loudly several times while drinking whiskey and sake.

Deplorable. Such a miserable way to spend their mundane lives...What was even more saddening was that this vicious trap actually worked for many adults…

And apparently his girlfriend.

He didn't notice the first time, but Rilury was actually at that table, with her face all red and probably having no idea what she was doing.

"Rilury, what are you doing here?! We were supposed to meet up five hours ago!" Hao approached her a bit annoyed.

"Oh, hey lovely-dovely sweetheart!" her breath was smelling like alcohol. "Guess what?! I'm rich! And I will be even more richer!" she said out loudly while balancing on the chair.

"No, you're just drunk." He added with a sigh. "Let's get moving before you'll do anything-"

"She's right." An older man from behind added. "She had a huge luck when she played at the gambling machines and now she bet all her money in this poker game! She's crazy I tell you!"

Hao sighed again. Of course! With her electricity powers it was easy to hack the idiotic machineries.

"About how much she ripped this casino off?"

"About fifty thousand."

He had a little surprise but maintained his composure. After all, they were just numbers.

"He-heh, you wished me luck didn't you, sweetheart? " Rilury was balancing again on her chair…"Look at me now! You want a drink honey?"

"How about leaving?" he said without being able to hide his little indignation.

"Are you kidding? Now that I'm playing with Doctor Finger, the biggest moneylender in this town?"

"You're just crazy." He said more for himself.

"She is. Because she really had challenged him! Look at that man! He can murder you only with one look."

Hao looked at a fat, bald man who had a sly look indeed, but also winner fingers.

The tension rose up. They needed to show up their cards next round. He looked at Rilury, who looked really nervous. She had an awful hand of cards.

Normally he wouldn't agree with this. A part of him didn't want to involve in this pathetic game because it was against his principles, and also that girl needed to see on her own that she was wrong, more exactly he was right about all this. But, merely because he couldn't stand at all that man's greasy face who was looking with a smirk at his cards and with a smirk at her breasts, Hao might or might have not slipped an ace into Rilury's hand, who was even staying with her eyes closed. In a few moments, she folded.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Hao, it seems that I've…

Won?! Hah! Suck on that, Doctor Fingers!"

The man was mad as hell. With a single hand gesture three massive guys stood up. They were beaten of course by Hao, who moved only a finger and their bodies were already slammed on the wall by an invisible force. Everybody was terrified.

"Man, that was intense!" Rilury stood up, without even noticing the scandal. "Hey old man, come with me!" she said to the one behind her.

She rapidly went at the bar, so fast that the others were just looking confused at each other. From the other side of the bar could be heard the whining voice of the old man.

"Oh thank you miss! You saved my wife and children!"

"No worries, old man! Do you know where can I buy a truck?"

X

"Rilury, I've promised myself that today I won't ask you anymore what you're doing. But this is far too absurd, so allow me to break my promise."

They were both standing in front of a pile of paper money thrown in a hole, outside the town. Apparently they were brought by a truck.

"Quite simple." Said Rilury while pouring gasoline. "I'm getting rid of my problems."

A sparkle. The whole pile broke out in a huge marvelous flame. It was glowing in the night and reflecting in the eyes of a slightly confused boy and a girl whose cheeks were still red. They both seemed to enjoy the spectacle.

"You never cease to amaze me." Hao looked at her with a warm smile.

Rilury placed her head on his shoulder and her soft voice accompanied the sound of fire sparks.

"I'm sorry. At first I was materialistic, but after a short while I've figured that many people hopes and dreams are deceived by this crappy piece of paper. Also, that old man really surprised me. You know what he said to me?

That he hasn't seen his wife and children for months. That he had to work in this town to sustain his little family at the countryside. And eventually he got caught by gambling, lost all his money and was afraid to come back home."

"So you helped him?"

"I only gave him half of it. Anyway, he sort of reminded me of my father… I remembered that today is his birthday…Would you imagine? How did I forget that?!" her eyes went a little in tears.

He kissed her forehead. He realized that there were still many things he didn't know about her, and she didn't know a lot of stuff about him.

Eventually, she fell asleep because of the too much drinks she had.

X

When she woke up, Rilury yawned a little bit bothered by a headache and stretched herself in the big and comfy…

Bed?! They were in a hotel room?

"Good morning, sleepy head." Hao smiled at her, bringing a breakfast platter. "Apparently if you pay them, everyone is polite and friendly to you. They even bring you food."

"Ugh, thank you, but I think I'll pass. I have a strong headache and my stomach hurts a bit."

"I think it's called a hangover." Hao replied with a bright, innocent winning smug.

"Okay, maybe I've exaggerated a bit yesterday…You were right about all this…" she lied again in her bed. "Oh, and thanks for bringing us in this hotel room." She kissed him on the cheek and had the same smirk, thing which made Hao chuckle.

"And maybe you haven't been all wrong. Those beds are indeed more comfortable."

* * *

><p><em>A lighter chapter. After all, the characters also need to have their fun, right? They're traveling the world, after all!<em>


	30. Chapter 004: The meeting, part I

**Chapter 004**

**The meeting, part I**

The strong white light slowly began to fade. It slowly revealed a large room with a strange futuristic interior with steampunk influences. On the tall walls, large and rusted mechanic wheels were spinning heavily, creating a continuing rumbling noise. They were standing on a giant pavilion suspended by the whole mechanism, which was dimly lit by small air suspended ball of lights. Downwards, only a dark abyss could be seen. The floor, although, was paved with mystical symbols, leading to a crystal door with a zirconium frame.

"Go on Miyako, don't be afraid."

The girl looked in the man's encouraging look which somehow made her feel secure. He closed his eyes and placed his finger on the forehead, on the hexagon symbol which lit a bit.

"It is such a pity." He continued with light disappointed smile. "At first I did not want to contact the girls in order to avoid our presence being acknowledged. But they have already done that."

This made her feel a bit nervous, but she looked reassured in his eyes. She then proceeded to walk to the imposing door, thing which made Sethim smile. She placed her hand on the magnifying glass. It would not open by itself. Suddenly, a bunch of demon sharp black extensions pressed hard on the center, eventually breaking the glass, letting the yellow light from beyond pass through the cracks.

The door had opened. Inside, there was a single floating ball of light, which wasn't aware of the intruders and was fulfilling its purpose, which meant leading the guests to the core holy room. This was, of course, assuming the fact that the one which was supposed to be welcomed was the chose one, who belonged to their race. Only the sound of their hurried steps could be heard through the obscure hall. As they were walking, they were suddenly approaching some light rays coming right from the corner. Sethim began to speak:

"Stay behind my back. As soon as we turn to the source, I will jump and attract the energy beam. You shall go directly at the core and destroy it."

"They will attack us already?"

"Not them, only their sentinels. They are too cowards to do that." Sethim smirked.

"Then wouldn't it be easier for me to distract it? I have the necessary camouflage skills…"

Sethim chuckled and pat her head.

"I am glad that you worry about me, but these machineries are based on the same spiritual energy as I do. They are charged by their ancestors. They will evaporate you instantly."

She looked down a little bit disappointed.

"Be prepared, Miyako."

A strong light invaded her pupils. Her eyes didn't have the time to adjust to the luminosity, as her years heard the signal from Akihiro who was already in mid air, followed by a deafening metal noise which prepared to shoot.

The light became even stronger. When she looked up, she could figure a strong beam of light being reflected by the spirit energy which coming from his body. She didn't even have time to focus, but proceeded straight forward to the machine, more guided by her hearing.

She had such a strong dash, that her feet weren't touching the ground anymore. The sharp tentacle aimed straight forward.

It hit it. She felt that at it plunged it the cold metal, tearing it apart.

It exploded a bit, but she protected herself by a premade shield. After the smoke spread away, she could clearly see the proud smile Sethim had looking at her. She felt happy about that.

"Well done! Do not worry, their mechanism is quite outdated. There is only one target in their system, and do have short amount of cargo. This is why, for economic reasons, they are established on a small interval of functioning."

"They? How many are of these?"

"I redirected the first shooting beam and destroyed another one. There are only ten of them left."

X

"I had a feeling that you will arrive here. After all, you stick your nose in everyone's business, including mine." Spoke Sati walking carelessly among her guardians.

"Being the last descendant of the Gandharas doesn't give you the rights to act so spoiled. When are you introducing us to your master? " Anna gave her an indifferent stare.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" she replied angrily. "After all, nowadays is hard to find good spiritual genes in humans. This is why I am among the children in this sacred temple . And the most powerful, since I am a direct descendant of Lady Sati." She replied proudly.

Among the others a surprised mutter arisen, covered by Anna's voice: "You have the same name?"

"Of course. Since our language is quite ancient, we try to preserve most of the important words in our names. In our language it means savior, but it has the opposite meaning in the Errath language. It is a little abbreviated of course."

"The Errath?" all of them remarked surprised, including Anna which had a little bit of surprised look. Only Ren remained a little bit silent and try to hide her guilty-already-knew-it look, but not from Anna's look.

"Spit it all purple spike." She spoke a little bit restively, meaning that she also was frustrated among with the others.

"Stop calling me that." A short vein popped on Ren's head but disappeared after she met her ice staring glance. He exhaled resignedly : "That bastard, Hao, told me a little about them. Goldva wasn't speaking non-sense. An extra-terrestrial race is coming on Earth to conquer it. I don't know their intentions exactly, but it has something to do with the Great Spirit. This is how I found out about this place. The only way to prevent this catastrophe is by obtaining three sacred keys, one of them being located at this temple…We are dealing with an extra-terrestrial force we know nothing about."

Everybody remained silent, but Sati tried to cheer them up.

"Don't worry, we are extra-terrestrial beings too, sort of. Our species is a mixture between intergalactic travellers and the Erraths, but we also have human genes." She said with a light smile, bringing everyone a puzzled glance.

"But we are by your side! You see, perhaps the people from the other temples are not agreeing with this emergency method we have established since the beginning, but we've spent most of our time among humans. That's why we also participated in the Shaman Fight, it was a way to supervise you…what you were doing! Because we showed you how to do it! Well, not us, but our great ancestors…"

Their confused expression hasn't changed. A little drop appeared on her head.

"Okay, I'm only a child and I can't explain all of this by myself! It's too complicated!" she gave up frustrated. "Here, I'll let Lady Sati clarify everything…" she opened a massive wooden door on which were carved mysterious symbols.

X

As the dense smoke gradually cleared away, it revealed Miyako's face which was dirtied with soot mixed with a few drops of sweat. This machinist figure didn't suit her at all, it made her look a little bit more manly. After everything cleared itself she could distinguish the structure of the machineries they have destroyed. Apparently the main body was a sphere made of a strange rare metal called orichalcum, with an energy charged generator inside. They had a long detachable neck which ended with another ball with a hexagonal shape carved on it. That was probably the shooting device. It wasn't until they've finished dissembling all those killing machines she noticed the weird arrangement in the huge room. The walls were round, but there were different floor levels and the sentinels were distributed in a circle, so they had a wide range of attack.

She looked herself at the man's figure who did not seem to be tired at all, just a little dirtied. He was standing on top of the biggest sentinel, which was apparently an upgraded version. His silver hair was disheveled but arranged itself perfectly on his face. He had a satisfied figure while looking around, and then his eyes met hers. Come to think of it, if it wasn't for Sethim, she would not have stood a chance.

"Such a warm welcoming, but the handshake was a little bit rusty. We shall proceed to the main entrance, right Miyako?"

She nodded and wiped her face embarrassed. He came next to her and they started walking towards the second entrance, which was even more imposing and hardly lit.

They entered in pitch black. The massive door behind them closed itself with a deafening sound, followed by a strong clash noise when it shut. There was no turning back and they were covered in darkness. Allthough they couldn't see anything, both felt a presence in the large room.

They started taking a few steps. Prudently. In the sound of their footsteps a gradually rumble could be heard, louder and louder. Then a charging sound. They knew what followed next.

Two laser beams emerged from both directions, at the same time. Sethim realized that before the sentinels even attacked, so he didn't jump anymore. Instead he embraced her and hit the ground with his scepter so hard that it created a shield of light which protected both of them. The light illuminated the area for a couple of seconds, time in which Myiako distinguished a large area, and in front of them an immense staircase, on the top of which stood someone.

"_So you are the Erraths. "_

Miyako heard the same overlapping of voices used for their telecommunicating system, but more thickened and a little bit scrambled. It seemed to be an older version of the same device.

The illuminating system started functioning, from the base of the stairs to the top. The last lights revealed a figure of a person sitting between two upgraded sentinels, floating in the air on a grey saucer. Its body had the normal anatomy of a human and it was covered with a strange white cloak fluttering in the air. The only thing a little bit scary about it was…

Its face. The head was an oval grey colored shape, with wide black eyes and two nostrils. It had an unchanged expression even when it spoke with the same voice.

"_I had never thought that in my lifetime I will meet my ancestors' species. But we always presumed that one day, you will come seeking revenge, to take back what was forbidden by The Galactic Council itself. This is why I will protect the sacer-claustra with my own life. "_

Was that…an Airikoh?! Miyako thought to herself as it was guiding the sentinels towards them.

Sethim chuckled. He looked unimpressed at the alien who had them cornered.

"No, no, retrieving our Magnus Spirit is a trivial desire of my people. I am bringing this on a whole new level."

He activated his scepter. The sentinels attacked but the laser beam was redirected towards the source. What followed was an explosion of light from which the alien figure escaped, although it certainly was a bit surprised, looking at the sentinels which were hardly damaged, but still functioning and needed time to recharge.

When it turned its head, it met Sethim's dangerous look:

"I am thinking about emerging the two energy forms into one single force, the force which was supposed to land on this planet since the beginnings. "

"_Such thing-…!"_

From his hand emerged electric white energy which could be dodged by the alien by rapidly creating a strong gravitational field which pressured everything to the ground, making him fall and crush him under tremendous forces, making its opponent impossible to move. However, around the Errath man a sphere of light appeared, resisting to the gravitational force.

"_It is all an abomination! This would mean the destruction of a whole balance!" _it said while focusing with its hand the gravitational field on a single person.

In a matter of a few seconds, the being was disturbed by a black spear which was rapidly coming. The pressure came back to normal.

Sethim rose again covered in a field of light, but this time at a high speed, directly attacking the creature. A critical strike went to its head and its body crashed in one of the sentinels, causing a cloud of dust. The man came closer to the damaged machine.

"I would rather call your whole species an abomination. Aren't you pathetic? Hiding your selves in order to protect from the outside diseases…"

He approached the being and held it by the collar. Sethim smirked at the weakened body which needlessly tried to struggle. He them grabbed the grey face with its hand… And suddenly removed the mask.

"And letting the humans do your dirty work?"

Behind the alien mask was the face of a human girl, with brunette voluminous hair tied with an indian bandana.

"These symbols…isn't she a patch member?" Miyako asked.

"Indeed she is. There wasn't any doubt from the beginning. I told you that Airikohs are cowards, now probably worrying a little in a room where they can watch everything. They aren't even using the transmitter anymore."

"But why is the Patch Tribe involved in all of this? Are there other patch member awaiting for us?"

"No, just her." He let go of the gullet, causing her to fall in the metal debris. "She probably has some of their genes too, and this is why she is the only being from the surface who could came in contact with them without transmitting diseases." Sethimg was walking away. "After all, the Airikohs knew how to use the Patch Tribe in their own interest since the beginning."

Suddenly, the metal debris was thrown with a strong pressure towards the Errath leader. He immediately pulverized the material with electric white spikes.

"I won't let you speak such nonsense about our spiritual guides!" the girl spoke firmly, breathing a little bit heavily, but looking at both of them with determined eyes.

"My name is Rutherfor and I will show you the truth of my people! Mistery Circle!" she rose her hand and the objects started smashing the walls, except for the other left sentinel, which was too heavy.

Her telekinetic attack formed an imprint reminiscent of a crop circle. This placed the whole area under extreme pressure and strain, causing the two of them to be immobilized to the ground.

"And you still haven't seen my spirit, The Grey Saucer!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>this is the raw version for now, promise I'll correct spelling and grammar mistakes as soon as possible! By the way, sorry I don't update more often, but thing is I am kind of busy with my exams, but in July towards the end I'll be completely free! And there are also benefits writing this on a long term: new and improving ideas come to my mind! Fore example. the story is much more interesting and well detailed than the last month, because there are days when all I do is think about this fanfic and have lots of inspiration! :D It is somehow my own word where I can escape from the reality a bit and booost the creativity :D<br>_


	31. Chapter 31: The Origins

**The Origins**

"Long time ago, before life on Earth even began, a comet containing organic matter and spirit energy was heading towards the rock space with great life conditions, but still rotating in solitude around the sun.

Nobody knows exactly where it came from. A certain thing is, that once in a million years a new comet is passing the Milky Way, searching for a potential planet. The Galactic Senate, a council which formed itself with the most evolved species, is holding an evidence of these life forms. And it seems that, according to the spiritual energy level, the comet was presenting great potential. Undoubtedly, the species which will come from it will evolve quickly and reach a high level of collective consciousness, perhaps even attend at their council, when they will be able to overcome the space and time dimensions.

But something unexpected happened. Apparently, the comet which was travelling at great speed, when it entered the Kuiper Belt, it collided with Pluto, which was at the same time spinning on its axe, coming on its direction in the exact moment. A rare coincidence which lead to a catastrophe: being a dwarf planet, mostly made of ice, and smaller than the comet itself, it acted like an arrow heading to the center: the comet split in two pieces, one bigger than the other.

Pluto lost most of its mass, whereas the smaller part of the comet wasn't too much derived from its initial trajectory. It somehow reached the Earth, and therefore life became to flourish.

But the bigger part, however, due to the incredible speed the two objects had, bounced in a totally different direction. It reached a red dwarf solar system, to GJ 667 Cc, as scientists named it, which supposedly might be habitable.

Although the planet orbiting a red star is mostly deprived of light and might presume low temperature conditions, life still developed on the little planet, because of the great energy potential which needed to manifest itself in material forms. Therefore, the Errath species developed itself. In their language, Errath means "wonder of life", since the conditions were not so favorable, but possible. Not only that extraterrestrial beings resembling the humans appeared, but their civilization evolved at a high rate.

Their own Great Spirit, which was known as The Magnus Spirit, was very powerful. They preferred to call it Mother, since they had such a close relation with it. In this way, The Erraths have managed to grasp a great amount of knowledge. Therefore, many of their inventions are based on spirit energy, and science was combined in a wonderful manner with their spiritual ability. They even made contact with a few members from the Galactic Council, discussing matters of evolution. But, you might ask, if their race was so appreciated, then why didn't they managed to be integrated in the Galactic Senate?

Well, knowledge comes with a heavy heart. They knew. They knew that this wasn't their initial planned home, and a great injustice was made because of an unfortunate event. Not only there were harsh conditions, but they also became quickly overpopulated. No more than one child per family was allowed in the last hundreds of years. They heard about the way humans destroy their own planet and how ignorant they were. Most of them even lost contact with the spirits, because of their nature. If things like that continued, they would become another lost civilization which destroyed itself. It was such a shame, because Terra was a wonderful and rare planet.

Also, they headed their development towards a single purpose: to take back the promised Earth. Even if The Galactic Council knew somehow their reasons, they did not intervene, because it was not in their morality of doing so and their selfish intentions could not be applied in the current knowing state.

But the Erraths managed to hide something from them: new inventions, which could use a great amount of energy from The Mother and make a wormhole. In this way, they could finally accomplish their desires.

All of this could have worked, if the Council didn't find out. But the planned failed, because at some point, they knew. It is said that one of the wisest member had a vision, which came from The Magnus Spirit. The Great Mother herself knew, that this will lead to a disastrous result. Therefore, because of the intention of the Divinity, they finally intervened.

They've sent some powerful intergalactic travelers. The Travelers have a special ability which grants them to open huge wormholes, which disrupts space and time. Because most of them are traveling their whole lives and usually have children on other planets, few of them know their true home planet. So they are left wandering for a home since the moment they are born, because the alienating sensation never disappears.

Naturally, they agreed to be finally offered a home, or at least a place where they would coexist others of their kind. You see, it doesn't matter whether the other half species is different. The power comes together with a strong personality in a dominant gene. But the chosen ones also had something which was uncommon: they were genuinely agreeing with the Erraths intentions. This is quite explainable, since the Travellers are known for their rebellious attitude.

I know, this plan was quite complicated. I don't know the details myself. Apparently, it is because the Erraths know truth telling. The Travelers came, indeed having intentions to help them. But they could not in this genetic state, as they did not have the power to control the energy of the Mother. But they have still established on the planet. They had a new home now. And that means they had children.

Some of us believe that their leader had a child with the Errath's true and only Queen. Although she had another pure Errath child, but her husband died long time ago and this was a granted exception. One thing is for sure: The Traveler's child's name was Airikoh, which meant "savior" in his language, and he was the one who proposed The Grand Movement of Justice.

Because it was part of the agreement that the children would be sent to the Galactic Senate in order to be trained. This is where the little one was taught, that the Erraths' and his father's intentions were wrong. When he grew up, he requested to make contact with The Magnus Spirit through the great device, which was almost able to function. The Erraths trusted him as they trusted his old father, so no questions were asked, no lies needed to be told.

Once they had access to the most sacred place, the inevitable happened. More intergalactic travelers appeared opened a massive wormhole, and using the great machinery, he managed to absorb most of the Magnus Spirit. He sent The Great Mother in a cosmic prison. A prison which because of the extreme gravity, broke the main spiritual channel between Her and the Erraths.

The Gargantua. A massive black hole. Even though She was suffering, the Mother accepted. For the sake of "her own sons".

Everything has changed. The Errath civilization, heartbroken of this betrayal, started to decline. They saw what the Galactic Council was capable of. They have resigned, or at least until now.

As for the Airikoh's, another mission awaited them on Planet Earth. Along with a prebuilt spacecraft they've They've established themselves in the middle of the Antlantic ocean, on a huge island. The people habbitating it were friendly. It was easy for them to make contact with The Great Spirit, and invented a sacred place where a human being could emerge with it. After all, their next mission was to help the human civilization to evolve.

But, as always, the result was unpredictable. The humans were not ready. They did not understand their power, coming from the Great Spirit. They wanted to eventually conquer the spacecraft they received as an island.

To prevent an inevitable conflict, they summoned a giant wave to bury Atlantida forever, far beyond any human's reach. We, the Airikoh's, built three hidden temples from some of the spaceship's leftover parts, although the main core still remains under the ocean.

Each temple had its own way to deal with the human civilization which surrounded it. Of course, times come in history when humans stop their spiritual connection and therefore affecting the Aairkoh's breeding. This is what we call corrupted humans. This is why the temple from the Antarctica part decided to break most of the connections, while The North temple decided to still continue breeding with them, therefore facilitating the Runners."

"The Runners?"

"This is a special type of Airikoh, the one which is fed up with a strict lifestyle and decides to run away from his duties. Usually they indulge themselves in the earthling's vices.

We did not have many of them since the people here in Tibet were very spiritual before we even arrived. It is also due to the fact that because of the mountains, we have little contact with the modern civilization. We usually live in harmony and even influenced their cult. Some of them decided to join our cult and became part of what we call The Gandharas, the surface part of the Airikohs, mostly having human dominant genes, but very spiritual and loyal to their duty."

"If the human part is at the surface, then where exactly is the core of your race?" Ren asked, hardly trying to comprehend everything Lady Sati was telling them, just like everybody else.

She looked at him, smiling. While they were walking down the hall, they were going more and more underneath the earth. Her yellow eyes analyzed their face expression, being captivated in what she was telling like it was a fiction story. They were not prepared for what was about to come. Even if they will understand this whole and complex historical process later, she wanted to make it all easier for them in order to not be confused by the following events.

With her thin hand on which was hanging a large colorful sleeve she touched the main entrance. Thousands of mechanical wheels spun, and the old wooden door which was being used for the first time opened with a deafening creak.

Under the stunned eyes of the spectators the marvelous underground temple unfolded, with each building being suspended on floating rocks. Smaller temple rooms were revolving the core of the temple, which was a tall futuristic building made of a strange metal, having the shape of a half sphere. The atmosphere seemed to be an impressive combination between steampunk and Tibetan influences. These were coming well together under the neon lights which would appear from time to time inside some various places on the buildings.

Lady Sati discovered her forehead from her long, light brown hair and placed her finger between her eyes, on a painted hexagon symbol which light under her touch. Suddenly, yellow light boards floated out from nowhere, forming a bridge heading to the central temple.

"Be careful, young heroes. Some of us do believe that you have the power indeed to restore balance to this Planet, because we have seen your pure hearts during the Shaman Fight. But others, who have still remained quite isolated from civilization, are reticent to this alternative. Some of them which is our own great Leader…But fortunately, we ourselves are not the ones who should decide whether or not you are worthy to be given one of the _sacer claustra_."

"Sacer what now?"

"One of the three keys to the Atlantis." Lady Sati chuckled. "Follow my steps, human shamans, and prepare yourselves for something far beyond your expectations."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Hey! I'm back but not quite, hehe.<em>

_Don't worry! I never even wanted to quit writing this story! As a fact, many times i find myself creating new plots and whew it sure is hard to put a logic between these strange cosmic interrelated forces beyond anyone's control! hah... I am just really busy with my final exams! Finished high school a few days ago! _

_Anyway, one more month to go! Wish me luck!_


	32. Chapter 32 (006):The meeting, 2

Chapter 006:

The meeting, part II

There she was, all alone, having to fight against one of the most powerful Erraths. She activated her oversoul armor. It was a magnificent saucer with sharp margins made out of sparkling blades. Not only it resonated with the magnetic field of objects, but after it crushed the opponents down due to the power of gravity, the blades were meant to finish the job.

It was indeed an extremely aggressive manifestation. But this was a critical situation, which wiuld cost a lot of furyoku and even her own life. It might sound as completely madness, but it was a necessity and she knew what she fought for: her own civilization, the honor of her own culture.

Rising again in the air, standing still on the grey saucer, Rutherfor arranged her black ravaged hair with the red patch bandana.

"The Patch of years of civilization. I won't let you ruin all this, even if it is the last thing I'll do."

The saucer flew at an amazing speed towards the opponents. Sethim covered Miyako with his arm and thanks to his quick reflexes they've manage to dodge the direct attack. Miyako stared confused at the surroundings. Eeverything was crushed down with the heavy gravitational field. The saucer was rotating itself and created a blurry field around the infuriated Patch member, and she could barely move.

"All of this for what? A simple deceiving?" asked Sethim maintaining an anti furyoku shield, which wasn't completely effective for both of them.

Rutherfor chuckled in an ironic gesture, then a rumbling metal noise was heard.

"It was back to the origins. We have met the Airikoh's and they taught us everything. The misteries of the stars, the oracle belt and how to contact the great spirit. They've showed us the enlightenment and how to organize the Shaman Tournament, in order for the right King to be chosen."

Miyakocouls barely stare at her as she was controlling the sentinel with her own powers, because the gravitational field was to powerful for it to move itself. She tried to warn him by pointing her finger towards it. Hardly rising her arm, she felt how it was taken in his gentle hand. This touch made her look in Sethim's eyes, which were completely calm, completed with a reassuring smile.

"And still, they gave us access to this amazing power, but you had to share it with the world. You were never allowed to use it for your own purposes. This is why the people from other continents, conquered you so easily, hundreds of years ago. Wasn't it painful watching all your people perish, without being able to do anything about it?"

A clack was heard. The machinery was fully charged.

"No!" Rutherfor opposed. "It was their wise decision to let everything follow its course!"

Sethim chuckled.

"It was wise indeed. By forbidding you to involve with humans, your genes were preserved pure. I would rather say the technique was not used for its historical meaning, but rather for breeding. All they really wanted was to preserve their species."

"YOU'reWRONG!" shouted Rutherfor as the bright laser beam emerged. A full blast appeared and everything was lit with a strong explosion.

X

After the blast, Miyako still couldn't figure most of the objects. Instead she felt a warm embrace, so powerful and protective that she gave her a good sensation she'd never felt before. It was as if she was being held in the arms of someone, and that figured out to be Sethim. He covered her in order to protect from the powerful attack. The smoke began to clear itself and she could see the distand figure of a fatigued girl, whose face seemed a little bit desperate.

"It is all in vain" said Sethim as he let go of her and stood up. His figure remained unchanged. "You earthlings are quite strange, holding up to your belief system in order to cope with injustice."

His rod began to glow. He redirected a powerful energy towards her, and it quickly put her to the ground. Rutherfor knew that this battle was already lost. Still, she stood up in spite of everything in order to give the final reply:

"Who are you to talk like this? No…you, you brought a human with you. Just to keep the Arikoh's away." And then she collapsed to the ground, although still conscious.

Sethim chuckled. Miyako thought about this…did he bring her with him just for that?

"They would have hidden anyway. But fortunately, the girls found them."

The whole room brightened. Their bodies were suddenly teleported to the head commanding room. Miyako and Rutherfor both remained stunned when they saw Marla and Martha, both holding captive two persons: an old man and a young boy, which were wearing the same cloth. They seemed to look quite human, only bald and with strange painted on their faces. The symbol which stood out was the hexagon on their foreheads.

"Sorry master, we were a little late." Said Martha with a proud voice.

"Yeah, and it seems like they knew a little bit how to defend themselves. Although it is clear that they hadn't been fighting for a while…perhaps never in their lifetime" chuckled Marla.

The young boy wanted to say something against them but he shut after he saw his master's disapproval look. This slight change of revolting expression caught Miyako's attention. He had something for a second…a spark, a fire which to be lit, all that was needed was a simple match.

"Giving us the silent treatment? This is so typical for Airkohs…Always standing behind the curtain, being pleased with the feeling that the strings of fate are being pulled by your kind. But only this time, we cut them so easily, because they were simply old and not so flexible anymore…" Sethim approached the held hostages, thing which made the old man cough really badly, like he was suffering from a serious illness.

"Stop! You are making him sick!" Rutherfor shouted in an manner which made her shoulder ache. The battle had her body damaged.

"I think they are already infected by us, you know…" Martha responded ironically.

"Infected? What do you mean?" Miyako asked, but managing to hide her surprised reaction very well in a mild, slightly curious tone of her voice.

"Why do you think they let a half-blooded Airikoh fight for them, while sitting and observing the fight? Why do you think they trusted their old, rusted sentinels to exterminate us? Because they have been behind the curtains for too long. Being so isolated from the rest of the world in order to preserve the purity of their genes made them be sensitive to any exterior bacteria. Their immune system simply can't handle the outside beings anymore. They stood in their little cave, their numbers slowly decreasing because of the extreme conditions and lack of gene diversification…I would rather call it…the Phantom of the Opera disease."

While saying these words, he approached the two hostages with slow, but intimidating steps. When he reached to them, he touched the little boy's forehead, ignoring the old man coughing his lungs out and watching with indignation.

"Except for this one…" the little boy's revolted expression was replaced with a scared one. "This is their last resort. Somebody containing a little bit of genes from the outside world, somebody who was raised in their culture. Somebody to try and continue this part of the species."

The boy's look changed into an angered one and shook his head brutally. Sethim smirked and removed his cold fingers from the boy's skin.

"Hmm, so if he is the gene dominator…" Marla had a grin and looked at Rutherfor. "This means that her…"

The Patch girl blushed nervously and shaked her body rapidly as a response, even though it was aching and she couldn't really move.

"No! That is just…absurd!" she tried to deny the image in her head, but her attention was rapidly directed towards Sethim's sudden evil chuckle.

"Can't you see?" he spun easily in a circle with his arms wide open. "They don't consider your human nature! For them, you are only puppets for the species propagation! Ahaha!"

"…Fallacy. You know nothing about our kind. Because of this boy, your plan will inevitably fail."

These were the only words the old man spoke with a thickened words, to everyone's surprise and Sethim's unpleased reaction.

"Repead that." He said, but the old man refused to talk anymore. "Fine then. Those shall be your last words."

Sethim hit him with his scepter in his head, thing which pinned him to the ground.

"Master Giro!" The young boy shouted.

"Don't worry, he is not dead.." Sethim looked at him with cold eyes, pointing the scepter at his forehead. "But the disease will kill him anyway."

The boy's vision entered a blackout. The curtains have been shredded at last, revealing only and empty space filled with lifeless voodoo dolls on the black wall...


End file.
